Assassinated Love
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki was an Assassin, and Hitsugaya was one of the famous people that should be targeted. Then both meet and they fall in love, but what is the price of this love? The assassin is hired to kill the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notice: Listening to my Clorox music. **

**Song I'm listening to: one of the Bleach closings. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, I'm making a new story…this one is going to be GOOD, I know it is. So please enjoy. I don't own Bleach. **

"Why don't you go back to my hotel room with me? I can order more of that high quality wine you seem to be drinking a lot at _my_ party." A man with dark brown hair and glasses said to a woman as he swirled his cup of wine, it was deep dark red and the woman smirked.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer." The woman said and she held out her hand and the man took it as they both looked around and they went up the stairs to the hotel room and the woman held onto her glass and took a small sip as the man unlocked his room and gestured for the woman to go inside, she smiled and went in, taking off her black strappy heels as she stepped in and the man went inside and the woman took a seat on his couch. She then set down her wine glass on the coffee table and put her left leg on top of her right one as the man came out into the room holding the wine bottle.

"Here it is I always keep one stored." The man said as he set it down and began to fill her cup and she twirled one of her raven locks. He filled her cup and then began to fill his and when he finished, he put the expensive wine bottle down and they both made a small toast and then took a much long needed sip.

"So Aizen, I think you know what I really want." The woman said as she smirked and Aizen smirked as well as she took off his glasses and slicked back his hair and pushed him down so his back touched the couch and she climbed on top of him and began to unbutton his dress shirt and her long nails caressed his muscles. He chuckled as his hand tried to make the way up to her black dress strap but her small pale white hand stopped him and smirked. "Aren't you naughty? No, no, I get to do this all by _myself_." The woman whispered and Aizen obliged as she let go of his hand. She then kissed him and her hand went under her dress to pull out something and she tormented more, hiding the object under her thigh. "How would you like it, if this moment was your last?" She whispered and Aizen chuckled.

"I don't know, why? Am I going to die at your beauty?" Aizen and the woman laughed and she smirked and the hand holding the object behind her dress made up to his chest where his heart was and then she her smile turned into a smirk.

"No, but your assassination will be your death, sayonara Aizen." The woman said as Aizen's chocolate eyes went wide and she stabbed him in the heart and she got off of him, he glared at her as blood slowly crept out of his mouth.

"Damn you Rukia Kuchiki." Aizen said as he died and Rukia smirked.

Profile:

Name: Rukia Kuchiki

Age: 21 years old.

Job: Assassin

Way of working: She seduces men and then kills them, her specialty.

Family: Hisana and Byakuya Kuchiki, older brother and sister, they own the assassination business that Rukia and million others work in.

Rukia then took a tissue and wiped the blood off the knife she used and then went outside on the balcony and threw the knife she had used to assassin Aizen Sousuke and then grabbed her heels and put them on and got out of the hotel room and saw her friend Ichigo Kurosaki standing there with his hands in his tuxedo pockets and he raised an orange brow at his friend.

Profile:

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 21 years old

Job: Cleaner and Assassin

Way of Working: He cleans up behind all of the assassins and makes sure the assassins don't get caught, he likes working under Rukia because he doesn't clean up as much and she's one of his best friends.

Family: Isshin Kurosaki, his stupid dad, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki: Two sweet angels that are twins and his younger sisters that knows about the assassination business but work on assigning the missions.

Wife: Inoue Orihime, she works with Karin and Yuzu, she isn't very big on the whole kill people business but she does it because she's good at the assigning thing.

"That was quick." Ichigo said and Rukia rolled her eyes as she threw him the hotel keys which he caught with ease and Rukia smiled and slapped his arm.

"Oh shut up, hurry up, I want to get the hell out of here." Rukia said as Ichigo mockingly saluted Rukia and Rukia shoved him and laughed at him. "Shut up, go in, and hurry up!" Rukia said as Ichigo slipped into the room and Rukia walked out of the hall and down the elegant stairs and smiled as she saw her other friend Renji Abarai waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

**Author's note: There is going to be a lot of 'profiles' so you can skip over them if you want. **

Profile:

Name: Renji Abarai

Age: 21 years old

Job: Assassin and total computer geek

Way of working: He hides and uses a sniper to kill; he acts more of an assassin than anybody else, or else known as in the assassin world, a sneaky bastard. He's also good with a computer so he can hack your entire system and figure out the world's secrets in about five seconds.

Girlfriend: Tatsuki Arisawa, she trains the rookies in combat training.

"Hey Renji, what are you doing here? I thought Yuzu and Karin said that I and Ichigo only attended the party." Rukia said as she was right in front of Renji and Renji tched.

"They also told me to come for back up, I'm glad we got rid of that drug smuggling bastard once and for all." Renji said as he spat and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"It's not really that hard, all you do is drug him and he's good to go, that drug smuggling bastard can't even handle his own drugs." Rukia said and she and Renji high fived and saw Ichigo running down the stairs as Ichigo tore off his black jacket and put it on his arm to hold.

"Alright, I'm finished, come on, let's go before they find his body." Ichigo said as Renji tilted his head to the side to gesture Rukia and Ichigo to follow him. They went outside and Rukia saw three midnight black cars, all sequoias and Rukia arched a brow and looked at Renji.

"Renji, why did you pick the sequoias?" Rukia asked and Renji shrugged.

"Only cars available, so don't blame me." Renji said and Rukia rolled her eyes as all three of them got into their own sequoia and started the engine and drove off.

Meanwhile:

"Oh come on Hitsugaya, do you honestly think that you are going to keep this up?" A busty blonde asked as a man named as Hitsugaya looked from his chair at the window and he shot his emerald orbs at his friend.

"Oh shut up Matsumoto, I know what I'm doing, you don't need to worry." Hitsugaya said and Matsumoto rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her sake.

"Just because you are a multi billionaire, it doesn't mean shit, you should worry if someone hires an assassin to assassinate you!" Matsumoto scolded and Hitsugaya swiveled around in his chair.

Profile:

Name: Hitsugaya Toshirou

Age: 22 years old

Occupation: Boss as Hitsugaya technologies

Family: His father and mother died and his ex girlfriend left him to go be with Aizen and Aizen had poor Momo assassinated.

Current problem: hearing his friend scold him for not having any protection when he could be assassinated at _any_ moment.

"_Please _Matsumoto, like that would happen, nothing is going to happen, you don't need to worry." Matsumoto crossed her arms against her rather…ahem…large chest and glared at her boss/ friend.

Profile:

Name: Matsumoto Rangiku

Age: 21 years old

Occupation: Hitsugaya's assistant and one of his best friends.

How she works: Drinks alcohol while on the job, but she does an excellent job even when she is flat ass _drunk_.

Family: No family, she was abandoned by her parents and left on the street and when Gin Ichimaru's family saw her, they took her in, but they never really adopted her, then Gin fell in love with her and they are now married.

"Just because you invented the new laptop that _everybody_ has now, IPod, cell phone, and other gadgets, it doesn't mean you are scot free, people will _be _jealous and try to kill you." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya opened his laptop, or other wise known as _his _invention and started typing up a report.

"Matsumoto, I understand what you are trying to say, but I promise you, I'll be fine." Hitsugaya said and Matsumoto sighed as she took a sip of sake.

"If you say so… I just have a bad feeling about this year." Matsumoto said as she looked out in the window.

The Assassination head quarters: (Going to be referring to this place a lot!)

Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji entered in the building, Rukia's sharp heels drawing attention to the three as they walked quickly and everybody looked at the three in awe, the girls all over Rukia in awe, they were jealous, they _wished _they could be her. The males looking at Renji and Ichigo as they shoved their hands in their pockets and they turned the corner and some assistants came up to them.

"Ms. Rukia, would you like anything before you meet your brother and sister?" A lady asked and Rukia put her hair up in a quick and neat ponytail, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for the offer." Rukia said as she smiled and the assistant nodded and went off with the paperwork she had in hand. Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji stood in front of a door and they all rolled their eyes as the three typed in their ID numbers and placed their hands in the blue gel that was waiting to take their identity and it as soon as it was marked access they opened the doors and saw Yamamoto, Byakuya, Hisana, Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana already seated and they nodded at Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji's presence. Rukia then locked the door and then took her seat right next to Hisana and Ichigo and Renji sat next to Kyouraku.

"So I'm guessing your mission went well Ms. Kuchiki?" Yamamoto said and Rukia nodded.

"Affirmative, he was an easy one." Rukia said and Yamamoto nodded as he placed his arms on the chair.

"Thank you for the report Ms. Kuchiki, as part of your job requested by Gin Ichimaru, he is here to give you your pay." Yamamoto said as Gin Ichimaru stepped in and smiled at Rukia and held out his arms.

"Oh come on Rukia, you don't even hug one of your uncles?" Gin asked and Rukia rolled her eyes while smiling as Rukia got out of her seat and then hugged him and Gin let her go and smiled at her. "Here is your pay, fifty million dollars as promised little niece." Gin said as two men brought out one suitcase and gave it to Rukia and Rukia sighed…did she mention that she hated accepting so much money for an easy job? She took it with a smile and set it in her chair.

"Thank you uncle, I'll see you later." Rukia said as Gin waved goodbye and went to go visit his wife that was currently at work talking to her boss/ friend. Rukia breathed and saw Ukitake smiling at her, Rukia smiled at him, Ukitake was her god father and he treated her like one, always taking her out to buy something and occasionally spoil her like a little girl.

"Rukia, me and Shunsui and another friend are going out for drinks, you should come with us." Ukitake offered and saw Byakuya, Hisana, Unohana, and Yamamoto talking to each other.

"I don't know if I should, I mean…I'm really tired." Lie. Rukia wasn't tired, she just wanted to go to Starbucks, pick up a coffee and then go home and change and go to bed.

"Oh come on Rukia, please?" Ukitake begged and Rukia sighed and then smiled weakly at him.

"Fine, but only to twelve, I don't feel like staying out later, I could have another assassination tomorrow." Rukia joked and they laughed and Ukitake smiled.

"Alright then, meet us at the new place in about forty five minutes." Ukitake said as they left the room and Rukia let Byakuya take the case full of money to shove it in her bank, Byakuya handled all of her money since she was too lazy too and he didn't care that he had to do it, he just let it go. Rukia felt Hisana pat her shoulder and give her a wicked smile.

"Now, now, Rukia, don't pick up any boys while you are there!" Hisana teased and Rukia gaped at her and then her surprised expression turned into anger.

"GOD DAMN IT HISANA!!!!" Rukia said as Hisana skipped out and locked her arms with her husband and smiled at her and Rukia was ready to palm herself.

Meanwhile:

"Eh Hitsugaya, I have to go work at the bar." Matsumoto said as she sprayed some perfume on her wrist filling a floral scent in Hitsugaya's office, he looked up from the screen of his white laptop and looked at Matsumoto.

"Why do you even bother going there? Don't you get enough pay here?" Hitsugaya asked and Matsumoto put her manicured hands on her hips.

"Do you think money comes in that easily? I want to be independent and not depend on my husband's money all the time, now I'm going, bye, you should come by, and I'll have someone to talk to, because nobody speaks French." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya looked up at her with an arched brow.

"So people come into a French Japanese club and order drinks without knowing any decent French? Why don't you just talk to them in Japanese?" Hitsugaya asked as he pushed the screen of his laptop down to look at Matsumoto and Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Hitsugaya; it's a French club so speaking French is mandatory, no Japanese at all." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and then stood up.

"Fine, I'll go with you, maybe I'll be able to drown out my stress." Hitsugaya said as Matsumoto gave him a smile as he closed the lights and locked his office and they went down to the parking garage and Hitsugaya went in his black Ferrari and Matsumoto went in her white sequoia and both drove to the club that Matsumoto worked at and went into the under ground parking garage and parked there. They quickly went up in the elevator and Hitsugaya's ears was met with loud music with no words but just rhythms and Matsumoto put on an apron and Hitsugaya sat down at the bar. Matsumoto then took out the pony tail restricting her strawberry blonde hair and ruffled it up a bit and got Hitsugaya some Scotch and he took the glass and thanked Matsumoto and swirled it around in his cup.

Meanwhile:

"Damn Ukitake, I already have another on my hit list in about two hours." Rukia said as she tapped on the screen of her Blackberry and then shoved it in her pockets. Rukia wore a simple black dress with black heels and Rukia was sipping a margarita. Rukia sat near girls who were talking loudly about 'hot' men.

"Did you see him? The great Hitsugaya Toshirou is here, he looks so hot in that shirt he's wearing, maybe I should go up to him." A girl said and Rukia was interested now in this 'conversation.'

"No, we should both go up together, I mean, it would be bad if you got rejected alone." Another girl's voice said and Rukia rolled her eyes at it.

"Come on, let's go!" The girl said and Rukia watched with secret violet eyes and watched from the corner of her eyes as the girls went up to the man…and DAMN!!! Rukia blinked a few times before realizing who she was looking at, Hitsugaya had white spiky hair, emerald eyes, a tall stature, muscles that showed beneath that shirt he was wearing, and his skin was lightly tanned…absolutely gorgeous. Rukia blew a breath and then saw the girls walk away sadly and Rukia chuckled and went to lift her glass up for another sip but realized it was gone. Rukia sighed…to the bar…again, probably where the pervert was waiting for her to come and Rukia set down her glass and got up and dusted off her dress and swayed her way to the bar. Rukia was relieved as she saw a girl was working up at the bar now and not that pervert, she had strawberry blonde hair, tall, and had a nice figure. Rukia sat down in a chair and Matsumoto turned around while wiping a glass and smiled at her as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Matsumoto asked in French and Rukia smiled at her, the man had spoken strict Japanese with her and Rukia knew the rules around her too…she knew a lot of these things especially when she…ahem…assassinated the co-manager not a few months ago.

"Some Disarono on the rocks will be fine." Rukia replied in French and got a surprised look from Matsumoto.

"You speak French?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia nodded while Matsumoto took the desired brand of alcohol and grabbed some ice and a glass and poured some for Rukia and slid the glass towards Rukia.

"Yes indeed, I'm very fluent in a lot of languages." Rukia replied and Matsumoto smiled and then Matsumoto's phone rang and Matsumoto smiled at her as she held up her phone.

"I'm going to take this call and get back to you." Matsumoto said in French and Rukia nodded and then took a sip of her drink. She didn't even notice the emerald eyes watching her.

Hitsugaya:

Hitsugaya watched the raven haired woman in interest, finally someone who could speak French like he could, but her voice…there was something to it, whenever she spoke the language; it was like an angel was talking. He examined her appearance, raven hair that overflowed to her back a little bit but stopped at her shoulder bones, violet eyes that were of an interesting hue, pale white skin, slender figure, lacking in height, but it was alright, and her lips were had a dab of lip gloss on them. Something snapped out of his trance when he heard a girl calling out to him.

"Mr. Hitsugaya?" A voice called out and Hitsugaya blinked before he turned in his seat to see a girl with brown hair and caramel eyes and she was pretty, but not as pretty as the lady sitting next to him…where the hell did that come from?!

"Can I help you with something?" Hitsugaya said as he took a sip of his drink and the girl twiddled her hands nervously.

"I was wondering if I could buy you a drink or something." The girl asked and Hitsugaya nearly rolled his eyes but he kept his stoic face on.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Hitsugaya said and the girl then turned away and ran to her friends and Hitsugaya heard a chuckle and turned his head to see Rukia chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia turned around in her seat to face Hitsugaya and arched a brow at him.

"Are you talking to me?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya gave her a look.

"Of course I am who else am I talking to?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia smiled a little bit.

"Why, is there something wrong?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya scowled a little bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia took another sip of her drink.

"You made her cry, I saw, don't you think you let her down a little bit too harsh?" Rukia said and Hitsugaya took another sip of his drink.

"No, it doesn't matter, I don't like girls being all over me, and it's distracting." Hitsugaya said and Rukia smirked into her cup.

"So you get all of the ladies but ignore them? I like you, what's your name?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya saw the little smirk on her face and smirked back as well.

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toshirou." Rukia smiled and Hitsugaya smiled back. "What is your name?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia felt her phone vibrate…time to stock up for another assassination and debriefing, Hitsugaya felt her phone vibrate and Rukia stood up and smiled.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, I have to go, I'll see you soon that is if I do." Rukia said as she set down her glass and then walked away, his emerald eyes watching her as she walked out of the door and Rukia smirked as she went to the underground garage.

**Author's note: may turn to M, but I plan to keep this T if I possibly can. Please review!! **

**Peace!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notice: Listening to my Clorox music. **

**Song I'm listening to: Breathe by Faith Hill**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own Bleach **

"Rangiku, where are you taking me?" Hitsugaya groaned as Matsumoto giggled excitedly.

"Well Hitsugaya, I'm taking you somewhere fun today! Apparently this girl is talented, and after that, you are taking dance lessons with me, it's time to sharpen up your skill!" Matsumoto said excitingly and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes under his blind fold, out of all days to be caught by Matsumoto and watermelon…

"I don't need dance lessons Rangiku, I don't even go dancing anymore, hell, aren't we going under that Tousen guy master?" Hitsugaya said and Rangiku hummed to the tune of the song.

"Maybe, but we are learning the tango, so get over it, plus, I want to surprise Gin tonight, he always makes fun of me because I can't dance." Matsumoto said with a pout and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, this should be good." Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath.

Assassination Quarters:

"And anyways, your assignment today is to assassinate Kaname Tousen, but first, before you can do that, we had to gig you for a singing drill." Kyouraku said as Rukia made a faint smile.

"I am finally killing that bastard; it's about time, that poor man was associated with Aizen." Rukia said as she loaded another bullet into her sniper and shot into the target and Kyouraku laughed.

"Always killing those targets aren't you Rukia?" Kyouraku said as Rukia laughed and then turned her head and put down her gun and took off her goggles.

"It's not my fault that I'm also good with guns too." Rukia said as she stuck out her tongue and Kyouraku handed her the file and Rukia took it and then felt Ichigo go up next to her, already having his jacket draped over his shoulder and the keys.

"Who do we have today Rukia?" Ichigo asked and Rukia looked at the profile and a little smile curved into her pink lips.

"Singing gig for me and Kaname Tousen with a shot of neck slicing." Rukia said as she passed the folder to Ichigo and Ichigo nodded.

"So I guess you won't be coming out for a long time?" Ichigo said and Rukia gave him an arched brow.

"Please, I get pretty done quickly, the only time when I was killing Yammy and he was close to taking my dress off." Rukia said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then she and Ichigo climbed into the white car that was already waiting for them and Rukia drove to her apartment. Rukia then parked and Ichigo waited as Rukia ran up the stairs and then went into her apartment, put on a black dress that reached her knees and was soft and swaying, with black Gucci heels that had a little pattern on them. Rukia then walked down the stairs and slid into the passenger seat, she and Ichigo had a weird habit of always switching the drivers whenever they went somewhere, it had begun when they started dating, but when they broke up because Rukia knew Ichigo liked Orihime and she had no problem with it, they always did that.

"You aren't very dressed up for your lesson you know." Ichigo pointed out as Rukia flipped open her black berry and looked at Ichigo from her screen.

"Please, like I need to, I already have my make up on, so I don't need to put anything else with it." Rukia said as she whipped out some eye liner and reapplied carefully and then added some lip gloss.

"Whatever, come on, we are almost there, are you sure you want to do singing again? You got a sore throat the last time you did that." Ichigo pointed out and Rukia rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"That's because it was a death metal concert okay? It wasn't my fault that damn Kisuke couldn't assign me something else." Rukia said as her lips turned into a little snitch as the word 'Kisuke' or rather name, he always assigned the gigs and the lessons and all of that stuff.

"I remember when you sang death metal; I think it reached a whole new level of inspiration." Ichigo teased and Rukia rolled her eyes with a smile, Rukia did sing like a siren. She had an amazing talent, but she always hid it from the world.

"That's because they actually chose the one band that I liked." Rukia said as Ichigo went into the under ground parking lot and parked and Rukia and Ichigo got out of the car and walked into the elevator and went up. Ichigo then walked back stage and then turned to Rukia.

"You know I'll always be at the bar until the appointed time." Ichigo said and Rukia stuck out her tongue at him.

"Fine, but make sure it's nothing too hard." Rukia said as she went up the counter and then told the information and the manager nodded and sent her backstage where she would wait.

Meanwhile:

"Come on Hitsugaya, we are here already!" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya walked in the building with hands in his pockets and Matsumoto told the waitress the assigned table they had and sat down and ordered some alcohol.

"Matsumoto, I can't believe you dragged me here, this is ridiculous." Hitsugaya hissed as he took a sip of his Smirnoff and Matsumoto rolled her eyes and checked her watch.

"The act should be on in five minutes, calm down." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya glared at her before he took another sip and the waitress went on the stage shortly.

"Alright everybody, if I could have your attention please for the moment," The waitress said as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear so it would blend in with the rest of her pony tail, the statement got the full restaurant's attention and they listened to the waitress. "We have a special guest, she's going to be our source of entertainment today, please welcome her, and I hear she sings wonderfully." The waitress said as she left the stage and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked up at the stage and Rukia walked out and took the microphone with a smile.

"Thank you for that introduction, I am very pleased with it, and today, I'll being singing hometown glory, I hope you'll enjoy it." Rukia said and Hitsugaya noticed her…from somewhere and he looked at Matsumoto and Matsumoto nodded. The piano started playing and Rukia held onto the microphone,

"_I've been walking in the same way as I did, _

_And missing out the cracks in the pavement, _

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet, _

_Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone you could call?_

_No, and thank you, please madam, I'm not lost, jut wandering. _

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh…" _Hitsugaya heard her pure and clear voice run through his ears, it was like magic, and dear god, she sang like a siren. Her voice was so mystifying and exotic, and she sang hometown glory like nobody else he had heard, hell, she sang it better than the woman herself. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and he was saddened when the song ended and he applauded with the rest of the crowd who were cheering and hooting wildly like fools. Rukia did a semi half bow and walked down, there was something about those violet eyes…so familiar, and her name was on the tip of his tongue.

_Rukia Kuchiki. _

Hitsugaya then snapped his eyes open as he saw Rukia walk past some men and they checked her out as she went over to the bar and hit someone across the head and started laughing along with the man with obnoxious and unruly orange hair. Hitsugaya looked at her and Matsumoto caught it with a smile and then got out of her seat. Matsumoto had recognized her from the start, but she didn't tell Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walked up towards Rukia and tapped her on the shoulder making Rukia turn around in complete surprise.

"You did a good job." Matsumoto said and Rukia recognized her immediately.

"You are the waitress from that bar." Rukia said as she stuck out her hand and Matsumoto took it and shook hands with her.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto; it's nice to meet you, again." Matsumoto said and Rukia gave her a small smile.

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to see you too, are you going to go to the dance lessons with Mr. Tousen?" Rukia asked and Matsumoto nodded.

"Yes, I want to surprise my husband, Gin Ichimaru." Matsumoto said and Rukia's jaw nearly dropped…so she did have an aunt, and this was the one her uncle was always talking about.

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked, stuttering on her words a little bit and Matsumoto nodded.

"Yeah, why, is there something wrong?" Matsumoto asked with an arched brow and Rukia nearly palmed herself.

"I don't know if you realize this, but I'm your niece, Gin Ichimaru is my uncle." Rukia said and Matsumoto's jaw dropped.

"So you are the niece that Gin always talks about, well it's nice to finally meet you!" Matsumoto said as she hugged Rukia and Rukia hugged her back.

"It's nice to finally meet the aunt that my uncle is always talking about, and you are so young, I bet uncle is being a pervert again…it's such a shame." Rukia and Matsumoto started laughing and Matsumoto sighed.

"We should get going, his classes start soon, Hitsugaya, come on, and get your ass up and moving!" Matsumoto shouted and Rukia nearly smiled as the name Hitsugaya came up and Hitsugaya came up and glared at her.

"What do you want now Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said before he looked around and nearly widened his eyes when he saw Rukia smiling at him.

"You remember her right, from the club?" Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya nodded and Rukia stuck out her hand.

"I don't think we got a chance to properly greet Mr. Hitsugaya." Rukia said and Hitsugaya took her hand and raised it up to his lips and brushed his lips over her knuckles, Rukia didn't know when the last time she blushed really red was, but when he let go of her hand, the blush went away.

"Please don't call me that, it makes me sound old, just call me Hitsugaya, its fine." Hitsugaya said and Rukia giggled.

"Well then Hitsugaya, we should get onto our classes shouldn't we? Alright bye Ichigo and make sure you pick up some**groceries **and make sure they are in a **plastic bag**, I don't like paper." Rukia said and Ichigo nodded before Rukia went up alongside Matsumoto.

"Neh Hitsugaya, did you know Rukia is my niece?" Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya looked up at Matsumoto and Rukia.

"That's impossible; Gin Ichimaru can't be her uncle." Hitsugaya said flatly and Rukia smiled at him.

"I'm afraid that you aren't correct Hitsugaya, he is indeed my uncle." Rukia said and Hitsugaya took one look at her and then his eyes just darted to her body, and he scanned her up and down with approving eyes secretly before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked into the door and saw Kaname Tousen looking at some papers. Tousen looked up and saw more people entering. Tousen stood up and gestured for his class to lean up against the wall.

"Now, all of you are here to learn the wonderful dance known as Tango, now before I get started, who here does not have a partner?" Rukia nearly smirked as she realized she wasn't the one with a partner and she smiled.

"I'm sorry sir, but my partner is sick today, so I don't have a partner." Hitsugaya nearly scoffed, this woman was one of the gorgeous women of the world and she didn't have a partner…where did that come from? Tousen looked Rukia up and down and hid his smile, as he nodded.

"It's alright, you'll dance with me." Tousen said as he turned around, "Now get into your pairings." Tousen said.

(Yes, Tousen is not blind ladies and gentleman!)

Rukia smirked but hid it as she texted quickly to Ichigo,

'This dude is a sucker for a hot chick.' Rukia texted before she shut her phone off, knowing Ichigo would laugh his ass off and reply back. Rukia then saw Tousen start the music and walk up to her, Rukia already knew how to Tango, but she hated it when she did, it would mean going to 'dumb blonde' phase and she hated it. Tousen held out his hands and Rukia took them, she could pretend to know the stance, trip over carelessly and do other things.

"Now, you must be tight together, or else this dance will not work." Rukia nearly rolled her eyes as she pressed her body tightly against Tousen's, her cleavage just shown a little bit more to his imagination and Rukia caught him looking down at her cleavage and smirked.

"Is this too tight teacher?" Rukia said mischievously and Tousen gulped.

"It is, here, let me show you." Tousen said as he took his hands off and put them around her waist and then pushed her away a little, but it was still close and Rukia put a hand up to her glossed mouth and giggled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know this is my first class in dancing." Rukia said and Tousen gave her a quick smile.

"It's alright, so far, you are doing much better than my last sessions." Tousen said as he eyed Rukia's outfit and smiled in approval but quickly wiped the smile away. "Now, go along with the rhythm of the music, tango is not a step for step dance course, just think of it as moving to the music, going on." Tousen said.

I know that's not how it works, but I'm too lazy to explain!*

Everybody started dancing and as soon as they started moving, Rukia 'tripped' and Tousen caught her by her waist and Rukia nearly smirked as he brought her back up.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little bit clumsy, if you don't mind." Rukia said and Tousen gave her a smile.

"No, it's alright, there are many clumsy dancers out there, but they are talented." Tousen said and Rukia couldn't help but feel uneasy as she felt two emerald orbs watching their every move.

Meanwhile:

Hitsugaya was confused; Rukia was flirting with Tousen, making all of these dumb blonde moves when he knew she was much smarter. Was this smartness a joke or something? When she was drunk? He ignored it and went back to dancing with Matsumoto who was learning quickly.

Rukia and Tousen:

After an hour of dumb blonde movements and stares, the session ended and Tousen let go of Rukia and Rukia faked a blush.

"Okay everybody, this was a wonderful class, I hope you learned something, and if you want more lessons, feel free to ask me." Rukia smirked as everybody picked up their bags and walked out of the room and Matsumoto looked at Rukia.

"Neh Rukia, are you going?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia nodded.

"Yeah I am, but I want to get a drink before I leave, so I'll see you when uncle comes by." Rukia said as Matsumoto and her waved the Matsumoto shut the door, Rukia's heels clacked against the marble floor as she walked towards Tousen's desk, and he couldn't help but hide his smirk as she placed her palms against the table.

"Can I help you with something Rukia?" Tousen asked and Rukia sat on his desk, her thigh coving the top edge of his desk.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would teach me a bit longer, as a private session, I really need to learn by today for my mother." Rukia said and Tousen stacked the papers in a neat pile before folding his hands up and placing them on top of his desk.

"I guess that can be arranged, come on, let's start again." Tousen said as he started to get up, but Rukia put her hand on his, making him stay on the chair.

"I think you know what I'm talking about _teacher_. You know, I can't resist it any longer." Rukia said as she angled her foot so her shoes would drop and she slid on top of his desk and then into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs slid against his hips. He gulped and realized what Rukia was offering and his hands came on her waist and he kissed her and Rukia made a little smirk as he dragged her out of his chair and then laid himself on the marble floor. Rukia straddled his hips and unbuttoned his shirts and fumbled with his belt and kissed his neck while her hand made under her dress to pull out the small knife she had in her garter belt. She kissed the free skin that she had revealed and secretly hid the small knife as the hand with it snaked around his neck and then stopped at the jugular vein.

"Well, Rukia, you sure know your way around men." Tousen whispered and Rukia made an amused noise as she took his shirt off completely and she smiled and bent down to whisper low in his ear.

"I do know my way around men, but what I know my way around the most, is…_assassination." _Rukia said and Tousen widened his eyes and the knife cut his jugular vein. "I hope you have a nice day, _Tousen_, goodbye." Rukia said as she got off of him and he splattered blood from his mouth and it blood started to spread everywhere and Rukia slipped on her shoes as she confirmed Tousen was dead and took her purse and walked out of the room and saw Ichigo standing there.

"That took longer than usual Rukia." Ichigo said with a smirk and Rukia rolled her eyes and held open the door for him.

"Go clean it up, I cut his jugular vein, so you are going to have a hard time cleaning up." Rukia said and Ichigo groaned and palmed his forehead.

"You know I hate cleaning up those messes." Ichigo said and Rukia scoffed.

"But for some reason, I really don't think that you care." Rukia said and Ichigo smirked and turned his head to look at her.

"That's because we live for murder." Ichigo said and Rukia winked.

"That's because we are assassins."

**Author's note: finally finished! Please review and I'll give you some candy or something…**

**Peace!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notice: Listening to my Clorox music. **

**Song I'm listening to: Fuyu No Hanabi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!**

**By the way: You can now request the people Rukia can assassinate! Make sure they are bad guys, and can be arrancar, Bounts, and some other bad guys. I am not going to kill shinigami, that's ridiculous. So you can request! **

Rukia's palm skidded against the cold marble floor as she then stopped the motion of her palm and then did a back flip and landed on her feet again. It was time for training, yet again, and against Renji. Renji was always a sucker, but this time, he was seriously bringing it.

"Nice Renji, but why are you taking it so serious this time?" Rukia pouted and Renji laughed as he brushed his hands off of his jeans.

"Because, I have to someday, I can't keep on going easy on you and you the same." Renji said and Rukia chuckled before she looked up at the wall and caught the water bottle Renji had thrown at her and Rukia took a large swig.

"Whatever, you are just jealous I'm a bit better than you at combat." Rukia said before Renji rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

"Ah, whatever, so, what are you doing tonight?" Renji asked and Rukia pulled out her blackberry and checked her hit list.

"I got Grimmjow Jaguerjacks on my list today, you know, that fancy corporate guy that runs part of the Arrancar Mafia?" Rukia said as she checked on her newly manicured French nails and Renji started choking on his own water.

"You do know that guy is dangerous, he can fire six shotguns at the same time!" Renji said and Rukia rolled her eyes as she shoved her phone back into her jean pockets.

"I'll be fine Renji, you know what my specialty is, and for the people that are married you get that job!" Rukia said with fake enthusiasm and Renji smacked her shoulder and then stopped short and so did Rukia and Rukia immediately took off her stilettos and flew them at the door with such speed, and the door opened and Rukia was glad she missed. Ukitake looked at the high heel with a confused look at his face; it just stuck there on the wall, the pointy tip embedded in the wall. Ukitake looked at the Prada high heels before he looked at Renji and Rukia and shook it off. He walked towards them and pointed back to the shoe.

"Nice aim Rukia, a little bit more and you would have killed me back there!" Ukitake piped up and Rukia blushed.

"I'm sorry Ukitake, I didn't mean to, so anyways, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked and Ukitake smiled as he handed her an envelope.

"I need to give you your cover up information for today's assignment of course!" Ukitake said and Rukia smiled as she tucked the envelope under her arm and rearranged her top, a silken, white, loose blouse that had gold embroidery on it that were like woven circles at the top and ran down to the bottom.

"So what am I today, a business woman?" Rukia asked and Ukitake smiled.

"You always seem to get the right positions, of course you are today, or else you wouldn't be able to get it! He's very strict, but with your charms, I'm pretty sure that we'll be able to crack him!" Ukitake said with a soft smile and Rukia laughed as her cell phone started ringing and Rukia signaled a finger and saw the contact, it was Tatsuki. Rukia clicked the talk button her phone.

"Hey Tatsuki, what's up?" Rukia said and saw Renji widen his eyes…like he forgot something. She heard in the background something snapping in two.

"Tell Renji to get his ass home before I go over there and drag it home, that bastard forgot that he was supposed to come home two hours ago, now I don't know what I'm going to do." Tatsuki snarled and Rukia laughed.

"I'm going to guess? Sweaty fun tonight but Renji didn't come so now you are going to torment him?" Rukia asked and Tatsuki laughed in the phone.

"You got that right Rukia, tell him to come home, lunch is on the counter." Tatsuki said and Rukia nodded.

"Alright Tatsuki, I'll tell him, bye." Rukia said as both girls clicked off their phone at the same time and Rukia smiled as she looked at Renji who had a horrified expression on his face. "Tatsuki is waiting at home for you; she said your lunch is ready." Rukia said with a sickly sweet fake smile on her face and Renji muttered something along the lines of 'bitch, I'm going to get killed, and paraphernalia.' Renji then gathered up his stuff and walked out after bidding Ukitake and Rukia goodbye. Ukitake looked at Rukia with a smile.

"You know when your mission starts." Ukitake said and Rukia smiled as they started walking over and Rukia easily took out her deeply embedded stiletto heel from the wall and slipped it on her foot. They pushed open the doors from the training room and were met with people running around everywhere, both sighed as they departed ways.

Just like always, a busy day.

Two hours later:

"Rukia, I thought I would never, ever, see you again in a business suit." Ichigo said as he chewed carelessly on his piece of mint gum and Rukia rolled her eyes as she buttoned up the last part of her black jacket.

"Shut up dumbass, you know I haven't had the role of a business woman in years, my god, I like this business suit!" Rukia said as she hiked up her skirt a little and pulled on the panty hose and rolled down her skirt when she was done and slipped on her Jimmy Choos. Rukia shifted her blouse a little bit, making sure the top half of her blouse was unbuttoned and the bottom half tucked in crisply and buttoned up. Yes, she was wearing a black lace bra, her 'hooker' bra as she would like to call it.

"Whatever you say midget, just hurry up, I want to finish my clean up early today." Ichigo said as he leaned against her bedroom wall.

"Call me midget and I'll sock you in the face like I did in seventh grade!" Rukia said as she motioned for Ichigo to follow her and he did and both slipped into the car and Rukia started texting on her cell phone while Ichigo drove.

"You know, I never knew why you are single Rukia." Ichigo asked and that got Rukia's interest.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she kept on mindlessly texting Orihime.

"I mean, you spent all of your life seducing men, you do the best, but for some reason, you are single." Ichigo said as Rukia sighed and pursed her lips.

"Please Ichigo, I just don't want one." Rukia said and Ichigo ran a hand through his orange spikes.

"Is it because you don't want one or because you are scared it's going to happen again?" Ichigo said and Rukia sighed as she stopped texting Orihime and she looked out at the window.

"I just…I hate seducing men while I'm with someone Ichigo." Rukia said and Ichigo shot a look at her and then turned his face back to the road.

"Are you not dating anybody because of what happened two years ago Rukia? You know it's not your fault." Ichigo said and Rukia sighed as she pocketed her phone.

"It doesn't matter, it won't matter, I've moved on Ichigo, I honestly don't care, I was being stupid for even think I could be with him." Rukia said and Ichigo then turned the corner and then parked and the car came to a halt. Rukia took one look at Ichigo who was looking at her.

"Good luck today." Ichigo said and Rukia shot him a short smile before she got out of the car.

"Bye Ichigo, make sure you don't stray far." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded and Rukia closed the door and smoothed out her skirt as she then looked up at the large building and entered in.

Rukia got everybody's attention as soon as she walked in, people just stared at her in amazement on how she could just walk into the building without at least being cautious, Rukia went up to the reception desk and saw a young man on a computer. He was rather…chunky and had many piercings that didn't suit him. He had his hair spiked up into a Mohawk and Rukia tried her hardest not to crinkle her nose in distaste. He quickly looked her up and down and smiled at her, showing yellow teeth and Rukia nearly gagged.

"Can I help you with anything Miss?" The man asked and Rukia pinched her arm to not gag over the sight on how his lower parts just seemed to bulge out now…god.

"I had an appointment today with Mr. Jaguerjacks?" Rukia asked and the man swiveled in his seat and logged onto the computer and checked the planner and nodded.

"Yeah, just go around the corner, he is expecting you. Now, if you need anything, feel free to ask me, I can do anything, and I mean _anything_ to help you Miss." The man said with a dreamy voice and Rukia smiled nervously before she nodded and then walked into the direction in which he pointed. Her heels squished into the luxurious carpet that covered the area and then stopped at the glass door that had the ten mafia associates and Rukia rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door and the door was automatically opened. As soon as Rukia stepped in, she could feel all of the eyes on her and Grimmjow stood up and turned to everybody.

"Everybody, this is Rukia Kuchiki, she's here to discuss on how to improve our security after our two recent murders with our head bosses." Grimmjow said and everybody nodded and Grimmjow gestured to the seat at the head of the table and Rukia neatly sat down. She crossed her slim legs over one another and then put her face into seriousness and saw all of the males checking her out. She felt sorry for the one female that was actually there besides her.

"So anyways, after your loss, you have decided to contact our security program for your benefits. Now, this program, is of high standard and quality, we will do our best to protect you at all costs."

'_Not if I assassinate them first…damn retards don't know I killed Tousen and Aizen, what a joke…'_

"Anyways, we will have high quality cameras installed all over the building and inside, and we will inform all of you immediately if something were to occur. I assure one hundred percent our product works, but for that to happen and for all of the security, I need you to agree upon this." Rukia said as she leaned forward and Grimmjow looked at Stark.

"Eh Stark, what do you say?" Grimmjow asked and Stark looked at Rukia and then at Grimmjow.

"How are we sure that you aren't doing this as an inside job?" Stark asked, being cautious and Rukia nearly rolled her eyes and then leaned forward.

"If this was an inside job, I would have probably been scared shitless and wouldn't be here right now. I'm not like one of those scared asses, which are cowards. I'm straight, I'm forward, and I am not afraid of anything, even though they might be one of the most dangerous people on the earth. Do I make myself clear?" Rukia said sternly and Grimmjow gave a smile that kind of freaked her out and Stark nodded.

"Mrs. Kuchiki, please let us congregate for a while, if we do agree, Grimmjow and you shall stay in here and decide the locations and the processing of this plan." Stark and then Rukia nodded as she got up out of her chair and then swiveled it so she could get out, she walked towards Grimmjow's direction, it was the way to get out and 'accidentally' dropped her pen and then let out a fake gasp.

"It looks like I dropped my pen." Rukia said as she bent down right in front of Grimmjow, knowing his eyes were on her ass now as she picked up her pen and he watched her every movement as her hand slid up towards her leg and then touched her skirt before she rose herself up and then tucked in her pen in her pocket and then walked out briskly. She snickered to herself and saw Ichigo already outside and Ichigo shot her a brow.

"Are you already finished?" Ichigo asked and Rukia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Of course not, those damn bastards won't take my excuse as the damn camera system, now be a good boy and install these mini cameras on the desks." Rukia said sweetly as she handed Ichigo a big plastic bag full of them and Ichigo glared at her before he went to do his job just given to him by Rukia. The door was then opened and saw everybody filing out and Stark giving her a nod.

"You may proceed with your plans." Stark said and Rukia nodded before she went in and saw Grimmjow closing all of the blinds and Rukia smirked and closed the door and locked it. Grimmjow then finished closing the blinds and Rukia stood up and arched a brow.

"Why are you closing the blinds?" Rukia asked as she set out a folder with documents in them and Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I don't really like the light; I hope that's alright with you." Grimmjow said nonchalantly and Rukia nodded and he took a seat and sat in a casual formation and Rukia placed her hands on top of the table and pushed her body out, and pretended to read the documents while her black lace bra was shown to him. She knew his eyes were zeroed in on her chest and secretly smirked as she kept on reading quietly and then decided to speak up.

"Okay Mr. Jaguerjacks, where would you like to place your cameras?" Rukia asked as she spun the folder his way and Grimmjow got startled a little bit before he cleared his throat and then looked at the documents.

"Just set them up on every corner, outside corners and insides." Grimmjow said and Rukia put her hands on her hips at his plan.

"Why sir, no offense, that's not really a good plan, then you'll really just have…forty cameras that will probably serve no purpose, you might want to add cameras to places where you keep valuables and such." Rukia said as she still kept her stance and Grimmjow nodded.

"Well then, I don't know then, just place cameras randomly then, I'm not good with this shit." Grimmjow said and Rukia's hand reached up and took out the ribbon holding her pony tail and Rukia shook her head side to side making her hair go normal. Rukia then arched a brow at him.

"I'm pretty sure you know how to, here I'll show you." Rukia said as she came up behind him and then reached over him, her mouth just in level with his ear, her warm breath tickling his cheek. Rukia took the pen that he had in his hand and then took it for herself.

"You see if we place cameras here, and then around here, everybody can have a direct intake of what their assistants do on the floor and you can keep a watch on other important things. If we place some strategically, we can hide some and then we can catch them. It's pretty simple, all you have to do is look at the way we should put it." Rukia whispered hotly in his ear and felt him tremble up a little bit and Rukia smirked. She then crossed the room and her shoulder accidentally turned up the temperature to eighty degrees, making it sweaty for her to keep on her jacket. Rukia waved her face with her hand.

"My god, it got hot, I think that bastard Szayel hacked into the temperature system again." Grimmjow said as he started waving his hot body with a folder he picked up. Rukia smiled a little bit at him and then started taking off her jacket.

"I hope you don't mind, it is really hot in here and I might die if I keep this jacket on." Rukia said as she saw his eyes nearly bulge out of his face as he saw the exposed skin and the black lace bra. Rukia put down the jacket on a chair and then bent over, he now got a whole view of her chest and then Rukia pretended to notice. "Mr. Jaguerjacks, what are you looking at?" Rukia asked in a sweet clipped voice, Grimmjow shook his head.

"Oh nothing, say, can you come over here, I want to see what you are doing." Grimmjow said as he smirked and Rukia walked over, swaying her hips a little bit and Grimmjow nearly growled and when Rukia came over she sat down in a chair and looked at him as she passed the folder.

"Do you have any questions or concerns Mr. Jaguerjacks?" Rukia asked politely and Grimmjow threw the folder over his shoulder and Rukia smirked a little and Grimmjow smirked as well.

"Tell me, are you single?" Grimmjow asked and Rukia walked out of her chair and placed herself in Grimmjow's lap and kissed him.

"I don't know, you tell me." Rukia whispered seductively and Grimmjow leaned her back against the desk and he kissed her and Rukia's hands went towards her thigh and pulled out the needle that had poison in it. He kissed her and his hands crept up her shirt and Rukia's hands went up towards his chest and started making way downwards the button and Grimmjow nearly growled as her fingertips skimmed over his muscles. Her fingertips running over the deep curve line, he was growling in pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Grimmjow asked and Rukia smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't worry, but can I tell you something?" Rukia asked as he kissed her again and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

"What is it?" Grimmjow growled and Rukia stopped kissing him, her hand poised to inject the needle she leaned up and giggled lightly in his ear.

"You know, I'm not some security lady, I'm really…an assassin just here to kill you, I hope you have a happy death Grimmjow, so long." Rukia said as she injected the needle in him and then pushed him off of her and fixed up her blouse and put on her jacket and saw him lying lifeless on the glass table and Rukia took out the needle. Rukia then disassembled a computer and then shoved in the needle and then assembled it back and walked out of the room and saw Ichigo nodding and Ichigo went inside and started 'cleaning up.' Rukia walked out the building briskly and then smirked as her cell phone rang off again.

She got another man to kill this time, sniper secret style.

Her work was never done.

**Author's note: I finished! I'm going to go to bed! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notice: Listening to my Clorox music. **

**Song I'm listening to: Fuyu No Hanabi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!**

**By the way: You can now request the people Rukia can assassinate! Make sure they are bad guys, and can be arrancar, Bounts, and some other bad guys. I am not going to kill shinigami, that's ridiculous. So you can request! **

"Clean shot Rukia, but you could have at least just shot him once, not twice." Renji said as Rukia blew away the asphalt smoke that had just come out of the gun and started disassembling the gun.

"It was Findor anyways, I didn't want to kill him straight up, and he's just a little bit too creepy for my taste." Rukia said as she then threw the different parts of the gun into a bag and then dropped it into the dumpster which was ten feet below and Renji started walking down with her.

"I don't know, but I know you got another mission." Renji said as Rukia took out the jade ornaments that held her hair up in a bun and the bun fell to release loose curls and it swished as Rukia and Renji started walking in the hallway of the assassination quarters. Rukia pushed open the door of her office and saw a crisp envelope full of details for her next assassination. She was now assigned all of the assassinations one by one in the arrancar mafia. It was annoying, but hey, somebody had to get the job done. Renji laughed as he saw the envelope on Rukia's desk. "I told you Rukia." Renji laughed and got a punch to the gut.

"Shut up Renji, get Ichigo right now unless you want to be my cleaner and I promise I'll give you a bloody mess to clean up." Rukia snarled and Renji immediately ran to Ichigo's office while Rukia chuckled while she flicked on the light and took out the information and sighed as she saw the name 'Stark' come up. He had been one of the lazy people that just happened to be pulled into the Arrancar mafia. Rukia groaned as she looked down at her assignment.

Her assignment today was…

You guessed it.

A massager, working at the lovely house of Cherry blossoms, Rukia knew she was going to have to change her appearance and everything. Rukia then grudgingly got out of her seat as she walked over to hair and make up and saw Yumichika already there waiting for her with his hands on her hips.

"You are late Rukia." Yumichika said in a teasing tone and Rukia rolled her purple eyes and sat down in the comfy seat as Yumichika began his transformation.

Two hours later:

"I feel like a damn geisha slut." Rukia said as she readjusted the heels that the workers had given her to wear as part of the uniform and Ichigo laughed.

"I should take pictures and post them on the internet with a big title that says, 'See the famous Rukia Kuchiki in a stripper get up!' that'll get me some money quickly." Ichigo joked and got a paper fan slapped into his face.

"Shut the hell up; now stay outside until I knock him dead." Rukia said as she fixed her outfit, a strapless purple dress that reached before mid thigh and top of that, heels that were five inches high. Oh yeah…not stripper like at all. With that, the entire make up that Yumichika had put on her…she felt like a slutty prostitute. She opened the door and saw Stark lying on the bed…snoring perhaps? His bare back was shown, the room surrounded with lavender candles and plenty of lotions and warming oils stood in one table, a towel draped over the rest of his body, and stopped at the back of his knees so his long legs were revealed. Rukia cracked her knuckles and cracked her neck from side to side and heard Stark moan.

"You know Yuki, I would appreciate it if you would hurry up, and I don't have all day." Stark mumbled and Rukia picked up the oils and walked over and put some of oil on her hands.

"Don't worry; this will be over before you know it." Rukia said, lowering her voice and making it sultry and seductive. Stark made a chuckle and she could see the smile curved into his lips.

"I like the sound of that." Stark said as Rukia smirked inwardly and then started massaging his back gracefully and it was so pleasuring that Stark sighed from the intense massage. Rukia looked at the clipboard and smirked as she saw that she had to do a foot massage on his back. Rukia took off her heels and then climbed onto the mat and then straddled his back. She started massaging his back that way and Stark chuckled.

"Aren't we going a little bit too extreme Yuki?" Stark said, obviously being pleasured that he had a beautiful girl straddling him and massaging his back, her long nails scratched over his back occasionally which sent shivers down his back.

"I only live to _please_ my customers." Rukia said in the same tone she used earlier and Stark turned to look at Rukia, his toned chest and abdomen revealed and he smiled at her.

"I'm sure you do." Stark said and Rukia climbed over and kissed his ear and her tongue darted out and tickled his earlobe.

"You need to lie back down for the best part." Rukia said as Stark smirked and then turned around to his normal position and Rukia splayed her hands on his back and then slid them down and pressed her lips lightly to his back, placing butterfly kisses everywhere and then slowly stood up on his back. She gripped the pole attached to the ceiling and started moving around.

"I forgot to tell you, you are very good with your hands, I need someone like you where I work." Rukia rolled her eyes as she rubbed over one part of his spinal cord to start activating some points.

"I'm sorry, but my hands aren't going anywhere near your _staff_ sir." Rukia replied as she giggled and Stark smiled and Rukia's smile faded away as she started moving her foot over the more important parts of his spinal cord to activate the big kill.

"We move from the third to the nineteenth, to the fifth, and then we rub the sides that work up to the ear…" Rukia said out loud, and Stark got confused and felt Rukia's toes rub behind his ear and then slide down to his shoulder blades. "Then we give those a good jab…" Rukia said as she grinded her heel lightly into his shoulder blade and he sighed in pleasure and Rukia smirked. "Then…we move up to the neck…" Rukia continued as her right foot and her smirk grew wider as it landed on the neck, "And then we…"

Meanwhile:

"MATSUMOTO, please Madam, cancel this appointment, it's a mistake." Hitsugaya pleaded as the woman gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must have heard on our policy, if you cancel it as soon as you walk in for your appointment, we can't change it, and so you might as well go along with it." The woman smiled as Hitsugaya glared at her and gripped the towel around his waist even tighter as he trudged off and saw a girl coming out of the room next to him and high five Ichigo.

"He was easy, poor bastard, he falls easily." Rukia said as she let the door open for Ichigo to step in and she took out the blue contacts her eyes held and Hitsugaya widened his eyes as she took off the wig and shook her hair back into place. God damn…either it was getting hot, or it was just him. She looked so delectable and…

_**Thinking perverted thoughts aren't we Toshirou-Chan? **_

_Shut the hell up! _

_**Heh, just ask her out on a date, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.**_

_She's one piece of fine I'm going to tell you that. _

_**See there we go, using your perverted head finally! **_

_I said shut the hell up, I'm going to in for a massage and that's final! _

_**And? **_

_Try not to get a boner from looking at her. _

_**I would think so, and look, she's walking towards you! **_

_Wait what?! _

Hitsugaya snapped back to reality and saw Ichigo dusting off his jeans as he walked out of the room.

"Damn Rukia, he's heavy, how come it took you so quickly for him to doze off?" Ichigo complained and got a shoe thrown at his head, but he caught it with ease.

"You complain about too many things, I can press bench Renji for god sakes, now, that's heavy." Rukia said and Ichigo stuck out his tongue at her.

"No need to flaunt off your strengths Ms. Kuchiki, you are a bitch." Ichigo snarled and Rukia smirked at him.

"You can't say I'm a bitch because I made you and Renji my bitch." Rukia easily flaunted off and Ichigo glared at her.

Hitsugaya arched a brow at the two and Ichigo dropped the shoe back in her hands and Rukia walked forward again and then saw Hitsugaya walking in his room and smiled.

"Hey, it's you again!" Rukia said cheerfully and Hitsugaya turned around, trying to hide his…well…you know, away from the public eye. Hitsugaya turned his head and saw Rukia right in front of him and Hitsugaya made a short smile.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again." Hitsugaya said smoothly and Rukia's smile grew wider.

"Where's Matsumoto? I'm sure she would be with you." Rukia said looking around and Hitsugaya sighed as he remembered that Matsumoto was the one who dragged him here and then left him.

"She scheduled an appointment, then she dropped me off, took me to the room and then left me, and she's not coming back until my appointment is done." Hitsugaya said with an angry tone and Rukia giggled.

"It sounds just like her, but tell her I said hi, and it was really nice seeing you again, and you might want to take a cold shower, it's obvious." Rukia said with a smirk as Hitsugaya turned red and Ichigo looked at him with remorse and Rukia winked before she left.

"I feel sorry for you man, it's okay, she makes everybody feel like that, have a nice day." Ichigo said and Hitsugaya turned redder as he went inside his room and laid down on the mat that was provided for him.

"I still blame Matsumoto for my problems." Hitsugaya said as he closed his eyes…thinking about Rukia's smirk and how it seemed to suit her.

In the car:

"You didn't have to point it out Rukia, did you see how red he turned?!" Ichigo scolded at her and Rukia rolled her eyes while smiling.

"But it was so funny…and so _hot_." Rukia said like she was a girlish teenager that would swoon over the head football player. "If you were a girl, I'm pretty sure you would be attracted to that fine piece." Rukia said as she took a sip of her caramel coffee and Ichigo's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Too bad I'm a guy that is already married, god Rukia, can't you share this information with Orihime or somebody else?!" Ichigo complained and got a fan thwacked in his face again and Rukia smiled.

"I don't know, but he's cute." Rukia said as she played with her long fingernails and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Rukia, what a way to make men feel like they are not toys." Ichigo replied sarcastically and got a fan hit in his face again.

Later on:

"Matsumoto, I'll make sure I'll kill you!" Hitsugaya steamed as he yelled at Matsumoto who was whistling happily while she twirled her thumbs together.

"I did it so you would at least see a girl you liked, unless you like my little niece Kuchiki." Matsumoto teased and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"I do not like Kuchiki! I think you are just saying that so you'll figure out who I like, and I don't like anybody Rangiku." Hitsugaya said as he started typing the rest of his unfinished report because he got dragged to that stupid massage place.

"Yes you do, your mind is just in denial about it Hitsugaya, I swear, if you got a girlfriend, you life would be happier!" Matsumoto said as she got a brilliant idea as she flipped out her cell phone and then sent a quick and unnoticed text to Rukia and then shut her phone off and slipped it back in her bag.

"No it wouldn't, life just got worse for me after Momo, so don't even think about it." Hitsugaya replied calmly and Matsumoto sighed.

"Hitsugaya…you can't keep living like this, I know you loved her, but it's time to move on." Matsumoto said as she put her hands on her hips and then smiled. "Besides, what am I going to tell your date tomorrow if you don't show up?" Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya stopped typing and he looked up at Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO, WHO THE HELL DID YOU SET ME UP WITH?!" Hitsugaya roared and Matsumoto smiled.

"You'll figure it out, tomorrow." Matsumoto said as she then picked up her bag and then waved bye at him. "I have to go work at my other place now, bye!" Matsumoto said as she closed the door and Hitsugaya glared at the door.

"Damn Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya said before he started working again.

**Author's note: Finally I came back! Please review! **

**Peace!! Remember you can request the people who get assassinated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notice: Listening to my Clorox music. **

**Song I'm listening to: Fuyu No Hanabi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!**

**By the way: You can now request the people Rukia can assassinate! Make sure they are bad guys, and can be arrancar, Bounts, and some other bad guys. I am not going to kill shinigami, that's ridiculous. So you can request! **

Hitsugaya woke up with a groan, last night was _horrible_. Matsumoto had set him up with a girl who was just crazy over him. She was nice…but she was just a tad bit crazy so when he said he went to the bathroom, he ran away. He wasn't ready for crazy fan girls…well…when was he ever? He heard his cell phone starting to ring and Hitsugaya groggily turned onto his side and picked it up, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Hitsugaya, it's me, Matsumoto!" Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya held the phone away from his ear and then brought it back after blinking a few times.

"Yes Rangiku, what do you want?" He heard Matsumoto cough, it sounded a little bit fake though.

"Uh…I'm…I'm…sick, yeah…that's right…sick!" Matsumoto said into the phone happily and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"It doesn't sound like you're sick Rangiku." Hitsugaya replied sternly and Matsumoto laughed and coughed again.

"Seriously Hitsugaya, I'm sick, I'll go find a replacement, she's a nice girl, I already found her, yeah, she's going to be at your office about eight and it's seven, so you have enough time! Bye!" Matsumoto chirped as she shut off her cell phone and Hitsugaya pushed the end button and slipped out of bed to go take a shower and get ready for work.

Meanwhile:

"No Rukia, you can't leave!" Renji wailed and Rukia rolled her eyes as she laughed a little and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Renji, I'm filling in for my aunt today, my life can have other things to do…and maybe if you'll let me go, I'll pick you up some food?" Rukia offered, Renji's serious face didn't waiver the slightest bit at the word 'food', usually it worked for him, but Rukia sighed as she grabbed her peep toe stilettos. "Fine, chocolate cake with extra caramel and dripping with chocolate, and I'll buy the whole damn cake." Rukia offered and Renji smiled.

"Now that's a good deal, okay then, here is your coffee, now don't kill anybody with your shoes." Renji joked and Rukia slapped him upside the head as she grabbed her purse, wallet, keys, and her coffee and slipped out of her apartment. She walked down the street, clad in a gray business suit that was a pencil skirt, white blouse, and a gray blazer. The perfect pair of her black peep toe stilettos completed the outfit and she smiled a little bit as she saw guys whistle at her as she walked by them. Her Gucci bag slung over her shoulder and as well as her laptop as she walked across the street and saw Hitsugaya Corporations. Rukia looked down at her gold watch that had little diamonds on it that were formed perfectly to emboss her name on the watch, it was a gift when she was five years old, and it still fit perfectly. Her watch said it was 7:45 and Rukia smiled a little bit as she pushed open the doors and saw everybody busying around, just talking to themselves. Though, usually, they were waiting for Matsumoto to greet them, Rukia noticed that only guys hung around the bottom floor, since Matsumoto came around this time, they thought Matsumoto had come in but when they saw Rukia, their jaws dropped.

"Good morning boys." Rukia said as she walked by them with a smile on her face a little and the men couldn't speak. Rukia rolled her eyes as she kept on walking and spotted the elevator, she was glad Matsumoto gave her exact instructions on where to go or else she would be lost. She stepped in the open elevator and she pressed the button that said the twentieth floor, the last floor where the boss and she would be working for the whole day. She waited in the elevator as she took out her phone and opened it to text Orihime about how she was missing the whole day and Orihime was happy to reply back. When Rukia heard the elevator make a small 'ding' to make Rukia recognize that it had reached its destination and it proudly opened its doors for her. Rukia stepped on the floor and her heels started immediately squishing in the luxurious blue carpet and Rukia saw only two large offices covering the whole floor. Rukia saw Matsumoto's name written on a golden plaque and it was hung on an oak door and Rukia went up to it. Rukia dropped her purse down on the floor and realized that Matsumoto forgot to give her the keys. Rukia sighed as she rolled up her sleeves and then took out bobby pins and bent down to work on the lock and she picked it open after two seconds and Rukia put the bobby pins in her pocket and took her purse and went in.

Meanwhile:

"Make sure you tell the temp to get my coffee ready immediately." Hitsugaya said as he went in the building, the men nodded and Hitsugaya already was up in the elevator, and as soon as the men checked to see he was gone, they went back to talking. Not caring for the orders they were just given. Hitsugaya closed his eyes as the elevator ascended up and he opened his eyes automatically as the bell rung and the doors opened and he saw the sunlight already shining through the large window. He didn't smell the morning coffee and he scowled a little bit, he opened his office and saw breakfast and a coffee, all hot and steamed ready for him. He smiled a little bit; this temp knew her way around a good job. He took a sip of his coffee…just as a test to see if it was black, and it was, he sighed in relief; at least Matsumoto picked a good temp. He went out of his office, after finishing his breakfast and saw Matsumoto's office door wide open, he decided on going in, it was now or never to meet his wonderful assistant or substitute for the day. He heard giggling or something as he knocked on the door, he heard the giggling continue and it stopped a little bit.

"You can come in." the melodious voice said and Hitsugaya smiled a little bit as he came in and saw the substitute talking on her cell phone. "I'm not lying, he practically cried so I wouldn't go sub here today!" the voice laughed and Hitsugaya leaned against the doorframe, silently waiting. "He wanted me to bring him chocolate cake…no…I don't want you to buy me lunch honey. HELL NO, I am going to buy him cake and that's it, I'm not even going to deliver it to him, I'll shove it in his face, I'll say that's a special delivery…alright, bye sweetie, love you." Rukia said as she shut off the phone and then she turned around in her seat closing her eyes. "Alright now can I help you with something?" Rukia fluttered her eyes open to see Hitsugaya's jaw going slack as his jaw dropped and Rukia started working on the papers.

"Well if you have nothing to say, I would like to do my job as a sub today." Rukia said politely with a smile, she was getting amused he couldn't say anything. Hitsugaya snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that…anyways, thank you for breakfast and the black coffee, how did you know I liked it?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia stopped reading the paper she was reading and folded her hands and put her chin on top of them and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm sure everybody needs black coffee in the morning to wake them up, I know I certainly need it every morning, so it was just a guess." Rukia said as she looked at him and Hitsugaya nodded.

"Well it looks like Matsumoto found a good sub this time so I'll leave you be, lunch is at one." Hitsugaya said before he left and Rukia went back to reading the paper she was reading with a delectable smile on her face.

Lunch time:

Rukia was walking down the street back to Hitsugaya Corporation, with a vanilla milkshake in hand and an assorted mix of sushi. Rukia pushed open the doors to the Hitsugaya Corporation and immediately ran to the elevator, wanting to ignore the perverted stares she was getting all day. She pressed the button and the elevator started up, in a matter of seconds, she was on her floor and opened the office and stepped in after taking off her shoes and let her feet settle into the carpet as she popped open the box of her sushi and broke her wooden chopsticks and started eating. Rukia smiled to herself as she felt her cell phone vibrate and Rukia took out her phone and looked at the screen and it was a text from Matsumoto asking how she was doing. Rukia pressed the call button and Rukia pressed the phone to her shoulder and her ear as she ate. She felt the phone ring several times and Matsumoto picked up.

"Hey little niece, how are you?" Matsumoto said excitingly and Rukia popped a piece of her dragon roll into her mouth and chewed and swallowed.

"It's boring up here; I don't know how you can stand staying here all day." Rukia said as she took a sip of her milkshake and sighed in relief, something icy and cool just satisfied her day. She heard Matsumoto laugh, Rukia knew Matsumoto was going on a shopping spree and that's why she had called in 'sick'.

"I know honey, but the day ends at five, maybe you should go visit Hitsugaya, he'll give you something to do." Matsumoto said as she looked through some fragrances and Rukia took another sip of her drink.

"But there are a lot of perverted men, how can you stand them?" Rukia asked as she readied her chopsticks over a piece of sushi, she was unaware of the person walking in.

"Honey, I've been there for a long time, they just kind of become…useless, you know what I mean?" Matsumoto said and Rukia nodded.

"Though…I'll admit, I don't know how you can stay here…especially when you have a hot boss, you could bake cookies on that toned chest, and he's fine." Rukia said as Matsumoto giggled.

"Do you want me to set you two up on a date?" Matsumoto squealed and Rukia scoffed.

"Please, leave that to me, I can get a date by myself, I'm not ten." Rukia said and she still didn't realize the man standing against the doorway smirking at her note on how he was 'hot.'

"But honey, I'll bet you'll act like on your first date!" Matsumoto said through the phone and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I've been on dates before, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, and I don't make a fool out of myself on a date." Rukia said as she took another sip of her milkshake and heard Matsumoto laugh.

"Um…this might be secretary intuition, but you should probably look up at your doorway since you told me you would leave it open…and I just have the feeling." Matsumoto said uneasily and Rukia rolled her eyes as she swiveled around in the chair.

"Look, there is probably no one there; I think you've worked here…" Rukia said as she looked up and saw Hitsugaya arching an elegant white brow at her with a smirk on his face and Rukia felt her smile die down. "Never mind, I trust your intuition, bye…" Rukia said as she clamped her phone shut and she smiled at him. "Can I help you with something or did you just drop by to eavesdrop?" Rukia said jokingly and Hitsugaya smirked a little bit wider and Rukia caught it.

"I've stayed here long enough to catch your whole conversation." Hitsugaya admitted and Rukia looked away to hide the blush on her face.

"You heard that I said you were hot didn't you?" Rukia said uneasily and Hitsugaya smiled.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be calling men hot if you are going out." Hitsugaya said as he sat down and Rukia smiled.

"Oh, I'm not dating, you probably heard my other conversation, and I was talking with my friend Orihime." Rukia said as Hitsugaya smirked a little bit.

"So no bachelor has interested you in a date?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia stopped reading her papers and took a sip of her milkshake.

"Not one, why Mr. Hitsugaya, are you implying something?" Rukia asked as she took the straw away and her tongue came out and seductively wiped away the milkshake that had remained on her lip.

"Of course not, that would be foolish for my sub of the day." Hitsugaya said and Rukia stood up and grabbed the reports that were to be filed. He stood up as well, ready to head out and Rukia walked right up next to him and leaned up so her mouth was touching his ear.

"Though of course…I think you would be an exception seeing that you are a bachelor and you've probably captured my interest…_sir_." Rukia said as she whispered seductively and then she went back into her normal height and walked out of the office and smiled as he turned red and walked to the filling system.

Later on:

About an hour later, Rukia went into Hitsugaya's office to deliver the last piece of paperwork that was for the day and he looked up as she put the paperwork pile neatly in front of him. He looked up at her, he was signing something.

"What is this?" He asked and Rukia smiled at him.

"The last pieces of paperwork of the day, and if you wouldn't mind, I would really like to get to my other job." Rukia said as he looked them over and nodded.

"They look good; I'm surprised that you did them so quickly." Hitsugaya said and Rukia arched a brow.

"Don't tell me you thought I was another dumb temp did you?" Rukia said with a smirk as he turned red and looked away.

"N-N-No, of course not, as a Kuchiki, I would think you would have gone a little bit slower…especially with all of that delicate writing." Hitsugaya said as he nearly palmed himself in the face, 'delicate writing?!' what the hell was he thinking?!

"Well I learned over the years, and plus, have you gotten lunch?" Rukia asked as he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"No I haven't, for the past week I haven't in fact." Hitsugaya said and Rukia sighed as she took the pen forcefully out of his hand and he looked up at her in surprise as she took off her jacket and let it land on her arm. Then in a blink of his eye, she had made her jacket bind him to the chair and he fidgeted around as Rukia dusted off her hands effortlessly.

"What…what the hell, I didn't know my sub was this crazy!" Hitsugaya said as he tried to get out of the chair and Rukia glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not letting my temporary boss not have any lunch, now stay here and be a good boy while I go get you some lunch, and I did a really good knot so you can't get out of it." Rukia said as she left the room and about twenty minutes later she came in and saw him glaring at her as she smiled and opened the lid of the box she was carrying and opened it for him to see curried chicken with rice and assorted vegetables. She let him loose and he started eating as she watched. He finished quickly and she threw away everything as she sat down.

"Thank you for that, but I usually don't eat lunch anyways." Hitsugaya said as he folded his hands back to the back of his head and Rukia smiled.

"Anyways, I was wondering why you don't have a lovely maiden right by your side to feed you." Rukia said as she examined her nails and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I haven't found this 'maiden' as you refer to yet, then what about you? Don't you have a boyfriend yet?" Hitsugaya ask and Rukia scoffed.

"Like I need a man, all men think is that they are more dominant than women." Rukia said as she rolled her eyes and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"So this brings me back to my point, no bachelor has succeeded in interesting you?" Hitsugaya said and Rukia gave him a devious look and she leaned forward.

"Well it depends; do you think you can interest me?" Rukia asked, she was giving him a challenge, and it was hard core, she was Rukia fucking Kuchiki. She was a challenge just by her name and he smiled.

"I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia smiled, obviously pleased.

"I think that'll just do." Rukia said as she walked out of the office and turned her head and smiled. "Goodbye, I have to get to my other job." Rukia said as she left and Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair, grinning. Saturday was probably going to be the best one of his life.

**Author's note: Yep, next chapter is going to be all about assassination…I think if you want me to. Next is Barragan, remember, and if you want to kill some people, make sure they are bad guys, and then request it! Please review!**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notice: Listening to my Clorox music. **

**Song I'm listening to: Fuyu No Hanabi **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!!**

**By the way: You can now request the people Rukia can assassinate! Make sure they are bad guys, and can be arrancar, Bounts, and some other bad guys. I am not going to kill shinigami, that's ridiculous. So you can request! **

"Being somebody's bitch isn't very exciting Renji." Rukia snarled as she slipped on her black cocktail dress that reached her knees that fit her curves loosely. Renji blew out a puff, yes, Renji smoked…sometimes, he wasn't addicted, but he had a cigarette once a month because he used to smoke all the time and Tatsuki stopped him but at least gave him something free.

"Aw come on Rukia, you haven't played that role for a long time." Renji snickered, he noticed his cigarette was dying and Rukia applied quickly some eyeliner and mascara and light blue eye shadow before she grabbed a purple shawl and then grabbed Renji's cigarette and stabbed it in the ash tray she had. She kept it in case Renji's time for a smoke once a month came around and he was going to do it in her house.

"Are you just angry that I'm your cleaner today?" Renji teased and Rukia slipped one some black pumps.

"No, of course not, I just hate being playing the two girl date roll." Rukia said as she opened the door and Renji went outside and Rukia locked the door behind her as they made way to the elevator and went down. Rukia and Renji hurriedly got into the sleek black car waiting for them; they were almost late to the premiere Barragan was hosting.

"This one is going to be clean; I'm surprised that one his group friends ordered it on him. It's sad." Rukia said as Renji drove quickly and Renji nodded.

"Well Rukia, we live in a world of betrayal. By the way, what are you doing tomorrow?" Renji asked and Rukia smiled.

"I've got a date to go to." Rukia said and Renji pumped his fist in the air.

"FINALLY, MY BEST FRIEND FINALLY GOT A DATE!" Renji shouted in triumph and Rukia glared at him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Rukia asked as Renji chuckled and patted her back.

"It's alright Rukia, don't worry, I mean, after all of those years of assassination and seducing, it's nice you finally get a date." Renji said and got a slap upside the head as Renji stopped the car when they arrived.

"Oh shut up Renji, now let unlock the car." Rukia said as Renji unlocked it and Rukia grabbed her purse and then stepped out of the car. Rukia saw Barragan outside the door, already having one girl hang off his left arm and an attendant. Rukia saw Barragan and Barragan smiled in approval of her simple but nice outfit. Barragan and the other girl walked up to Rukia and Barragan smiled.

"Well Ms. Kuchiki, I'm glad you could make it." Barragan said and Rukia smiled prettily at him.

"Well I'm glad I could as well, now, shall we go?" Rukia asked as Barragan held out his right arm and Rukia hooked her arm with his and the three went inside.

An hour later:

After mingling, Barragan said he had to leave and left the girl and Rukia alone, both took a glass of champagne and Rukia took a sip.

"I hate these damn parties." The girl said and Rukia arched a brow.

"Why, why do you hate these parties?" Rukia asked and the girl held up her hand and Rukia saw a ring on it, her ring finger.

"I was hired as an inside job, to see what happens in the Arrancar mafia, by the way, I'm Maria." Maria said and Rukia nodded.

"Hm…well I see, does he even know you are married?" Rukia asked she could see why Barragan didn't think she was married. She had long black hair, she was taller than Rukia, her skin was pale and her lips were red and her red dress made her look even taller.

"No, I always hide this hand from him." Maria said and Rukia nodded.

"Well, we only have to live about three more hours through this." Rukia said and Maria nodded.

"Why did Barragan ask you to here anyways?" Maria asked and Rukia took a small sip of champagne.

"I don't know, I was doing the security for the building so he asked me about a week later." Rukia lied, well he did ask her, but she was only here for assassination.

"Hmm…usually pretty girls like you should be assassins or something." Maria said and Rukia smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm no assassin, but you are prettier, we should meet up again sometime." Rukia said and Maria handed Rukia her phone and Rukia gave Maria her phone, both exchanged numbers before they handed each other back their cell phones and Rukia pocketed hers.

"This is rather boring; I would rather be at a club than here." Maria said and Rukia laughed.

"Me too, but I have to stay, and so should you, I don't want to be alone here." Rukia laughed and Maria did as well.

"I guess I can stay, but that means I'm going to need more alcohol." Maria said as she arched a brow for Rukia's request if she wanted more and Rukia nodded.

"Get me some as well, hell, just get the whole tray." Rukia waved off and Maria nodded as she went off. Rukia took another sip of her glass of champagne and swirled its contents and snorted as she rolled her eyes and took another sip. She hated assassinating old men who were big perverts.

Two hours later:

"Alright I have to go, I'll see you later Barragan." Maria said as she kissed Barragan's cheek sweetly and winked at Rukia and Rukia had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing. Maria laughed and Rukia leaned against a pillar and sipped from her champagne glass and Barragan grunted.

"You act like you are bored." Barragan said and Rukia smiled a little bit as she took a elegant sip and looked at him with mischievous eyes.

"Well if you have something better in mind, then I'll be glad to join you in something riveting." Rukia replied in a low and dangerous tone and Barragan smiled, he couldn't help it if he had a beautiful woman right in front of him expecting an idea he had already thought up a long time ago when she came through the doors.

"Well, if you come into my personal study, I'm sure we could think up of something." Barragan hinted and Rukia smiled as she set her empty glass down.

"I would love that, but hold on for just a minute, I need to make a phone call." Rukia said as she smiled and Barragan nodded as someone came over and Rukia flipped out her phone and called Renji. Renji picked up and Rukia could tell he was inside the room she was in.

"Hey Renji, I'm going to go now, you have to watch." Rukia said as she looked around and heard Renji shifting around.

"Yeah I see you, you are on the west wall, don't worry, I got your back." Renji said and Rukia smiled as she clicked her phone shut and Barragan dismissed the person he was talking to and gestured for Rukia to follow him. Rukia had to refrain from humming a loud and catchy tune, she was getting bored, and the walk to his study was stupid. It was simply put as that way, just stupid, and tiring, and long. It was ridiculous. Then she saw Barragan stop, his old feet skidding to a small halt and his calloused hands took out a key from his pockets and shoved it in the key hole and twisted the door knob. He held the door open for her and Rukia flashed him a smile as she walked in. She entered the room and saw a spacey office, a desk resided in front of a large window that had an outlook of the city and their flashing lights of Karakura. Rukia raised a slim brow as she saw a couch, two chairs, a coffee table, and a laptop and some other necessities to add to a simple office. Rukia stood as she saw him enter in his office and lock the doors intentionally behind him. Rukia looked around and flashed a smile.

"It's nice in here; I'm surprised you would just take a simple girl to your office." Rukia said as she let her purse drop onto the coffee table and Barragan flashed a wry smile.

"Only special people get to come in here." Barragan responded quickly in a hushed tone and Rukia chuckled.

"And might I inquire who these special people are?" Rukia asked and Barragan gave a knowing smile.

"Business associates, family, friends…and especially, pretty women." Barragan hinted and Rukia rose herself up from the couch and put her champagne glass down and went up to Barragan who was leaning against his desk and Rukia aligned her body so it was touching his.

"Oh really, and who might this pretty woman be?" Rukia breathed into his ear her hands slid up to his chest and Barragan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"That would be you of course." Barragan said and Rukia slid one hand down to her thigh and pulled out a sharp knife and gripped the hilt tightly.

"Well Barragan, looks can be deceiving." Rukia said as Barragan planted a kiss on her and Rukia nearly threw up in her throat…pedophile. That's all she could think.

"I think not." Barragan said as he sighed in pleasure as her arms slid around his neck and he was leaned up on the desk. Rukia stopped the little 'kiss' they had and then whispered in his ear.

"I'm not lying, looks can be deceiving Barragan." Rukia giggled into his ear as he felt cold metal along his neck and Barragan widened his eyes.

"Who the hell assigned you to assassinate me?" Barragan spat out sharply and Rukia ran her lips gently against his ear lobe.

"The people I work for." Rukia whispered as she giggled and slashed his throat and got off of him and opened the window and threw out the blade and closed it and saw Barragan's deep crimson liquid spill out from his throat. He gripped his throat and blood leaked out his tightly fisted fingers around his deep wound.

"Damn you, damn all of you, deceiving bitch." Barragan hissed and Rukia picked up her purse as she took a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"I'm not a deceiving bitch, you just need to read people better, have a nice life." Rukia said as Barragan's struggling stilled and his body went cold and limp and Rukia went out of the door and Renji was there.

"Hey Rukia, you finished already?" Renji asked and Rukia sighed.

"Yeah, now I got to get an old guy's taste off of my lips, that shit is nasty." Rukia said as she snatched the piece of gum Renji held in his hands out to her and started chewing and waited outside for Renji to finish quickly and then Renji came out and Rukia rolled her eyes as Renji smiled.

"Hey, so can I help you pick out your dress for your date?" Renji asked and Rukia nodded.

"Only if you are going to only hand me my clothes, not go into my bathroom just so you can see me naked." Rukia said and Renji stomped his foot in anger.

"Damn it Rukia." Renji hissed and Rukia kicked him in the shins.

"You are such a big pervert, that's why you have Tatsuki, I'm sure she'll be glad that you helped her dress any day." Rukia said and Renji laughed as he chuckled.

"Well…that did happen today…" Renji's voice trailed off and Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You big pervert, I told you, and good things come slowly." Rukia said and Renji snorted.

"Yeah right, that's a bunch of bull shit and you know it too Rukia." Renji commented and Rukia hit on the head with her clutch.

"Shut the hell up, sometimes it does, so don't act like you can get everything." Rukia retorted back and Renji rolled his eyes.

"I'm thinking about getting more tattoos, will you come into the parlor with me again?" Renji invited and Rukia laughed.

"Just so I can see you scream and cry like a little girl and laugh at you, but you were amazed when I got my tattoo I didn't cry or fidget?" Rukia teased, she remembered that and Renji still got embarrassed when she brought it up.

"I wasn't crying, I was screaming in triumph of becoming a man." Renji defended and Rukia snorted as she pulled down one sleeve of her dress to reveal her tattoo that had in icy blue print in neat cursive, 'Sode no Shirayuki' and snorted again.

"No you weren't, you were all like, 'Rukia, this hurts so god damn much, I need you to hold my hand!'" Rukia imitated and Renji glared at her.

"Shut the hell up." Renji retorted and Rukia smiled as she walked forward.

"Not ever in this world."

**Author's note: Finally updated, yeah, as you have noticed, I'll update on my stories, and then wait two weeks before I update on one story, I don't know which one, but hopefully I'll finish all of them this week. Please review! **

**Peace!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Okay…I know you were all expecting a new chapter. **

**I'm afraid one is not coming for a long time. **

**I am going on hiatus. **

**Yes, even this is a new story; I'm going to have to put it on hold. **

**I really wish I could continue this weekly. **

**But I can't, due to my demanding sister trying to boss me around all of the effing time. **

**I can't read nor write fan fiction. **

**I don't know when she's going to let me back on. **

**So I'm sorry…**

**I promise when I come back, the chapter will be really good. **

**So long…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notice: Well…I…err…um is back? *slowly backs away from readers and reviewers* **

**It's not my fault…and I'm going to right now…RUN!! I am so sorry that I didn't come back sooner! Oh my god! I'm going to die!! **

**Anyways, here is a new chapter. But I am back, be healthy, be happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

"You are way too protective, seriously it's been two weeks and you are freaking out that I'm at a club." Rukia punctuated through her cell phone. Why of all people she thought was at least the little laid back was asking her and telling her he was worried where she was? I mean…she couldn't blame him; it was kind of cute that he was worried but, she didn't remember him putting a leash on her.

"No I'm not, I'm just wondering since you didn't come over for lunch." He replied, trying to defend his worry for his _girlfriend_, god that sound weird still since he kissed her when he walked her home and she kissed him back and then now they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"It's not like I'm doing anything, I'm just here with Rangiku, Orihime, Tatsuki, Senna, and a few other girls and I couldn't come over because I was _busy_ with work." Rukia said, implying her new assassination of Charlotte Cuulhorne. That guy was so narcissistic, but when you got under that and he actually admitted that the girl talking to him was more _beautiful_ than him, he was practically easy.

"Whatever, you usually come over for lunch." He retorted and Rukia laughed.

"You are so stupid, it's cute, but leave me alone, you can make yourself dinner." Rukia replied and the girls arched a brow as they listened to the conversation.

"Eh whatever, are you coming over soon?" He spun around in his office chair and Rukia giggled.

"Very funny, but I figure it'll be a little late by the time I come home from the club besides, it's our girls night out." Rukia informed him and he snorted.

"I wish we men could come to these outings, we secretly want to know what you talk about." He said as Rukia's lips curled into a smile.

"Well, do you want me to talk about you?" Rukia asked in a playful tone and Hitsugaya blushed quickly and snorted.

"Just be careful." Hitsugaya replied and Rukia laughed.

"I can't make any promises." Rukia sang as she shut her phone off and shoved it back into her clutch.

"Well aren't you having fun playing around with my boss?" Matsumoto asked as she took a sip and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"He's protective, but I think it's kind of cute." Rukia laughed as all of the girls laughed.

"You should see Ichigo, whenever I go somewhere and I don't tell him, he always gets angry." Orihime giggled and Rukia snorted.

"He was always like that way, it's not his fault, and he was just born with it." Rukia said and Orihime arched a brow and smiled.

"Remember that one time in college you came over and I came over and he went to you and called you his third daughter?" Orihime asked and Rukia laughed silently and chuckled.

"He was crazy, you were lucky that I told him that you were Ichigo's girlfriend." Rukia laughed as it brought back good times.

"So Senna, how are you and Hisagi going?" Rukia asked and Senna blushed.

"Well…we've advanced quite a bit over the last weekend." Senna said as she made her knees rub together, though it was kind of hard in the dark cerulean dress mini dress she was in with a white ribbon tied around her waist into a bow on the side.

"Meaning in other words, she got laid." Rangiku pointed out and everybody laughed as Senna became even redder.

"Stop it Rangiku, you are so mean to me." Senna pouted and Rukia patted her thigh.

"It's alright, Rangiku is just being punctual." Rukia reassured and Senna laughed as she took another sip of her vodka.

"So Rukia, how is the boss doing in terms of being a boyfriend?" Rangiku asked and Rukia shook her head and smiled.

"Why do you want to know so much Rangiku? It's just like any other relationship!" Rukia tried to explain and Rangiku laughed.

"No it isn't! You just practically took the now hottest bachelor in Japan off the charts!" Rangiku tried to tell Rukia and Rukia arched a brow.

"Since when do these bachelor things come out?" Rukia asked as she ordered another vodka drink.

"They come out every week, your brother used to be the first one of all time, but since he got married to Hisana, it changed to him, and here you go." Tatsuki replied as she shoved Rukia a magazine and it was open to the page where the bachelors were listed. Hitsugaya was at the top of the list and this was last week's newspapers. It was funny how the paparazzi hadn't noticed they were going out.

"Well…that's intriguing, it's not like I really care." Rukia said as she handed back the magazine and the girls snorted before Rukia's cell phone rang. The girls looked at Rukia and she dug out her phone and saw the caller name. It was Renji. Rukia looked stunned as she pressed the talk button and put it on speaker.

"Hey Renji, what do you want, by the way, I'm on speaker." Rukia said and Renji sighed.

"I know it's your girls' night out and everything but…" Renji said and Rukia nearly groaned…she had to go to work now?!

"I have another one don't I?" Rukia asked and she heard shuffling and materials being set up, most likely a sniper.

"Well, pretty much, I have to go with you since Ichigo decided to call me and be lazy, asshole." Renji spat and Rukia laughed.

"Well fine then, who is it this time?" Rukia asked and she looked up and saw Tatsuki's and Orihime's faces harden. She heard Renji sigh over the phone.

"The pervert, number five this time Rukia." Rukia sighed, out of all people?! Nnoitra, the biggest pervert who was also a masochist and…oh she could list on.

"Fine, my god…I'll see you." Rukia said as she shut off her phone and pushed away her drink and grabbed her purse and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys later." Rukia said as she walked out of the door and saw Renji's car already there. The girls saw and Rangiku looked at Tatsuki.

"Isn't Renji your boyfriend Tatsuki?" Rangiku asked and Tatsuki smiled.

"Yeah, but this is about business, so I don't really care." Tatsuki said as she took a sip of her wine.

Meanwhile:

"I thought I told Byakuya and Hisana I was taking the rest of the day off!" Rukia cursed as she tied her hair up into a quick pony tail and Renji snorted.

"You know your brother Rukia; you are the best one we have, even dealing with guns." Renji replied calmly as he gripped the steering wheel and made a smooth turn into the highway exit.

"What about the other girls at the headquarters?" Rukia asked as she took away her lip gloss and replaced it with a smooth move of the lip balm on her lips.

"They got drunk." Renji replied and Rukia snorted.

"I wonder who spiked the water." Renji and Rukia turned to face each other before they laughed.

"Keigo." Both replied at the same time, Keigo…was an interesting fellow. He was a big pervert, but the big thing was, he could get the job done, yeah sure, he was a bit immature, but when it came to business, he was absolutely serious. It was kind of scary seeing him work one time. One time a rookie came along with him and came back so scared he begged Byakuya to go work with a new one.

"That big pervert, he'll never stop." Rukia said as her phone rang again and she pressed the talk button and put it on speaker. "You need to stop calling me." Rukia said and Renji snorted.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend." Renji replied as he joked and smiled and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"That's how I treated you when we went out for two weeks." Rukia said as she heard Hitsugaya sigh.

"Rangiku just told me you left the club, where are you?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia laughed.

"Well it's nice to know you are on a leash now Rukes." Renji muttered and got a smack on the head.

"Shut up, anyways, _dearest_, I got called for a meeting." Rukia replied and Renji was cursing because he swerved accidently when Rukia hit him.

"What the hell Rukia, I almost got into a car accident because of you!" Renji yelled and Rukia glared at him.

"Well then get a better grip on the steering wheel ass hole." Rukia replied and heard Hitsugaya chuckle.

"It seems like you are enjoying your ride to your meeting." And Rukia laughed.

"Well I would have liked it better if you drove me." Rukia replied in a low tone and heard Hitsugaya cough.

"Is that so?" Hitsugaya asked and Renji looked and saw Rukia rubbing her thighs together.

"I don't want my baby's seat wet when you are done talking with him." Renji said and Rukia elbowed him in the gut he grunted and glared at her.

"Well I don't know, but you don't know the place so you couldn't drive me." Rukia giggled and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"Well then wouldn't I like to figure it out then?" He asked chuckling and Renji glared at Rukia.

"I would appreciate if your boyfriend isn't making you think of perverted thoughts in my car." Renji said and Rukia smiled and then turned to Renji.

"Hey, could you wait for a minute?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya said 'yes' and then Renji got a punch straight in the jaw and he swerved again causing him to get honked.

"What the hell is wrong with you asshole, are you drunk?!" The guy who honked him shouted and Renji looked out of the window and glared at him.

"You ass, it's not my fault, maybe your vision is off!" Renji yelled as Rukia shut off the phone and they arrived at the place and Rukia smiled at Renji.

"Thank you for the ride Renji." Rukia said sweetly as Renji glared at her and handed her the pack.

"Oh shut the hell up Rukia, now off you go." Renji said as Rukia got out of the car and smiled as she climbed up the stairs while adding bullets into the gun and spotted Nnoitra kissing some girl outside of his building. Rukia raised her gun over her shoulder and squinted and saw her aim was just right where his heart was from the backside. Rukia pushed on the trigger and the bullet sped off and hit him. Rukia smiled in triumph as the woman screamed and Rukia disabled the gun and put it back into her pack and wiped all of the evidence away before her heels clunked down the stairs again. Rukia swiftly got into the car and Renji snorted.

"That was quick." Renji muttered and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You are just jealous Renji." Rukia teased and Renji rolled his eyes and he started driving again.

They arrived at the club and Rukia waved Renji good bye as she stepped into the club and saw everybody doing a drinking competition with jello shots and Rukia slipped next to Tatsuki.

"That was oddly quick." Tatsuki said as she got two jello shots and gave Rukia a pink colored one.

"It was a sniper hit, poor girl he was making out with screamed." Rukia said as she tilted her head back and drank hers.

"Eh whatever, how about a contest between you and me, the first person that passes out loses and your friends have to call your boyfriend to pick you up." Tatsuki said and got two glasses and held them up, Rukia smirked and grabbed a glass and clanged them together.

"You are on Tatsuki." Rukia replied as both started.

An hour later: eleven at night…

"Go Rukia, you are on your last one!" The girls screamed as Tatsuki drank her last one and so did Rukia and she clanged her shot first. Rukia gulped, she felt exceedingly drunk and Tatsuki was nodding and blinking.

"Oh my god Rukes, you nearly blew yourself, are you feeling okay?" Rangiku asked and Rukia nodded, her vision was going insane, it was blurring everywhere and she was close to passing out. Tatsuki tapped her arm lamely and Rukia turned.

"Rukia it's time to see who won." Tatsuki said and Rukia nodded as both stood up. Rukia couldn't take it anymore, both were stumbling but as soon as she got up she went unconscious and the girls gathered around her. Matsumoto pulled out her cell phone and called Toshirou…the only reasonable person to call.

**Author's note: Hahaha, well then, I'm happy, and you'll find out what happens to her in the next chapter, see you later! Please review and it's good to be back! **

**Peace!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notice: Well…I…err…um is back? *slowly backs away from readers and reviewers* **

**It's not my fault…and I'm going to right now…RUN!! I am so sorry that I didn't come back sooner! Oh my god! I'm going to die!! **

**Anyways, here is a new chapter. But I am back, be healthy, be happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

Rukia fluttered her eyes open as she woke up. It was warm, but too bad she woke up to a text. She rubbed her eyes and then sat up. She grabbed her phone wearily and pressed against the screen to see a text from Hitsugaya.

'_How are you feeling?'_ Rukia realized right there, she had an enormous headache and she rubbed her temples as she buried her face into the sheets. It was soft…so much softer than her own…when did she get new blankets? Rukia opened her eyes to see that they weren't lavender, but they were blue, she didn't remember buying…new blankets. Rukia shot forward and looked around the room; it was a large room, so probably the master room of the apartment. She was lying in a four poster bed made out of mahogany. Her heavy lidded eyes searched to find pure white walls with a tint of blue in them, the nightstand, large and had a lamp. A couple of things that were put there just for looks, and there was a large desk placed in the far left right against a wall, near one of the five windows placed in the room. She lifted the blankets off of her and realized she was still in the dress she was from last night. When she remembered that she had a drinking contest with Tatsuki and…

She palmed her face as she went to go find the bathroom and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she found out all of her makeup had been cleaned neatly off her face. Her hair, was just the only problem, she took the brush out of her clutch that she had brought with her and straightened out her hair and reapplied blush and some mascara and eyeliner. She looked better and then made her way out of the bedroom.

She walked outside and the smell of freshly brewed black coffee invaded her nose and she walked quietly across the carpet, not even noticing the person sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, she picked up her shoes and was about to open the door when…

"Rukia where do you think you are going?" Hitsugaya asked as Rukia turned around and dropped her shoes to see Hitsugaya reading a newspaper and Rukia sighed.

"You scared me you idiot." Rukia said as she walked over to him and he gestured to the cup of coffee that was on the table as he put down the newspaper.

"Sorry, I had to wake you up; it's already eleven in the morning." Hitsugaya said as he watched Rukia almost drop the mug she was holding and quickly pull out her cell phone t and he watched in amusement as she opened her inbox and then sighed in relief when she saw she didn't have anything important.

"That's a good thing." Rukia breathed out as she looked up and saw Hitsugaya arching a brow and an amused smile suddenly plastered on his face. She sucked on her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Rukia asked, a little annoyed at his expression and he shook his head, his white spiked up hair moving with his head and he leaned back. Propping his head with both of his arms and closed his eyes.

"Just drink your coffee." He replied and Rukia rolled her eyes as she took a sip and when she finished she crawled over and kissed him before he plucked one eye open with a smirk. He saw her face was hovering right over his and kissed her back.

"What was that for?" Hitsugaya asked as Rukia chuckled as she retracted back and then got up and slipped on her shoes.

"I have to go, don't call me on my home, I'll walk there because it's only a five minute walk." Rukia as Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and Rukia walked out of his apartment and closed the door as she breathed in fresh air and smiled. Maybe, this day would turn out good.

An hour later:

Rukia walked in the park, in a simple kneel length gray dress and strappy heels and her appearance looked better before she had left his apartment. She walked and embraced the summer air but it was slowly turning into fall. She saw couples, holding hands but as Rukia passed by her, she saw how funny it was to see the girlfriends' faces turn into envy as their boyfriend passed a little glance at her before being jerked back to their side. Rukia walked and walked, her eyes slightly closed as the wind picked up a little and made her dress press against her thighs, the soft silk embracing the wind. She then heard her name being called and she turned to see Shuuhei waving at her from the bridge that ran over the small stream. She waved back and started walking towards him in small strides, but they were quick. She got there and Hisagi arched a brow at her.

"Oh come on, I don't get a hug from one of my friends which I haven't seen in a long time?" Hisagi said spreading his arms wide open and Rukia snorted as she went in to hug him.

"Stupid, you saw me last week." Rukia said as they let go of each other and Hisagi laughed.

"Well, I don't think it's wise to call your high school and college boyfriend stupid." Hisagi reminded and Rukia chuckled.

"First of all, that only lasted for like a year before I found out you liked Senna." Rukia said as she reminded him, tucking her hands behind her back and Hisagi laughed.

"By the way, get her to loosen up; she's been all tense around me lately after last weekend." Hisagi reminded and Rukia rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"Maybe she's being self conscious if you attack her and then have a fun night." Rukia said as Hisagi laughed as he patted her shoulder.

"You have fun with that, alright Rukia, I'll see you around." Hisagi said as they hugged each other again and kissed each other on the cheek, friendly of course and then separated ways.

Rukia was unaware of the person/people, watching her and her friendly visit.

An hour later:

"Oh come on boss, you can't seriously think that, you just got here!" Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya glared at her and tossed the magazine in her face.

"Yeah, my ass, that's bullshit." He was pissed, _incredibly pissed, _when he saw the discriminating photo on the cover and a four page spread about it, Matsumoto neatly placed the magazine on his desk as he sat down and swiveled in it before he whipped out a pen.

"You know, she might have just been visiting, that's Hisagi, he was her college boyfriend, and he's happily dating someone _else_." Matsumoto pointed out and Hitsugaya let out a low growl as he scribbled his signature on the papers and had a secretary take them out, they were finished so fast, Matsumoto had last seen him like this when…

"Oh yeah, because those pictures _totally _represent a friendly visit in the park." Hitsugaya lashed out and Matsumoto put her hands on her hips, four fingers splayed on the tight, course business suit skirt. Her lips pursed into a scowl as she looked at her boss.

"You never know, those damn paparazzi will do anything for a photo of a Kuchiki and to destroy their family name, like Kariya did with that the business." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Kariya is only doing best for his company." Hitsugaya said in defense for one of his best friends in the company with him, though Kariya was in second place and Hitsugaya was in first place.

"Yeah sure because catching your quote on quote 'friend' cheating with his secretary and presenting them to his wife was a generous act as a friend because he was helping them out, oh yeah, he is the best friend in the world." Matsumoto said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and Hitsugaya stopped writing and snorted and leaned back.

"You know, this thing could be real and you are just simply putting it as a friendly visit?!" Hitsugaya asked and Matsumoto sighed as she rolled up her purple silk blouse and then took out her phone and dialed Rukia's number.

"Here, I'll put her on speaker." Matsumoto grumbled in annoyance as she put the phone on speaker and both stayed in their positions in silence as they heard a slight noise and then a 'hello' being spoken into the phone.

"Who is this; sorry I didn't bother to check my caller id." Rukia said sounding a little exhausted because she was in the middle of a meeting for her next victim and Matsumoto smiled.

"Hey Rukia, how are you?!" Matsumoto cheered into the phone and heard Rukia chuckle.

"I'm good…just left his apartment got changed, and now I'm at work." Rukia said with simplicity and Matsumoto saw Hitsugaya shoot a glare at the phone.

"Did you visit Shuuhei at the park?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia arched a brow.

"Yes I did…why?" Rukia asked curiously and Matsumoto sighed.

"Have you read the magazine that just came out an hour ago?" Matsumoto said as she pressed three fingers to her forehead and heard Rukia shuffling around.

"Well, no, you know I don't read those tabloids, seriously." Rukia said as she snorted and Matsumoto sighed.

"Well, boss here is angry at you because apparently with your visit, it was more than a friendly one stated in the magazine." Matsumoto said and heard Rukia groan.

"Oh seriously, well, that's…cute I guess, but it's nothing more than friendly, we always do that, I'll visit him later and patch it up." Rukia said and Matsumoto smiled at Hitsugaya who was scowling even more and Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"He seems really angry though." Matsumoto pointed out and heard a dry, and crackled voice call out her name.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I swear, if you do not get back into this meeting then I will drag here into the room myself." A loud and old voice boomed and Rukia sighed.

"I'll be right there Mr. Yamamoto Genryuusai, alright Matsumoto, don't worry about it, I'll visit later, I promise, bye." Rukia shut off her phone and Matsumoto shut her phone off and arched a brow at Hitsugaya.

"See I told you she wasn't doing anything." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya ignored her as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are so stupid...I haven't seen you this jealous since…_her_, hopefully you are happy." Matsumoto whispered as she stepped out of the office, her heels being placed in soft carpets.

Meanwhile:

"You won't get any assignments any time soon, we need to make sure they aren't aware that everyone related to Aizen and Tousen are being tacked off into being killed." Yamamoto pointed out and Rukia dropped the folder on the table.

"Well then, that's logical at the very least, I need the break anyways." Rukia mumbled and Yamamoto opened one eye.

"Is there something you would like to add Ms. Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked and Rukia shook her head and then stood up as well as everyone.

"I have to go now, I'll be on break, just call me if you need me." Rukia said as she walked out of the office and walked towards his building. She sighed as she entered in through the revolving glass doors and stopped by the counter to sign in. She saw Hitsugaya had hired a new secretary. She was pretty, long black hair reached to her shoulder blades, mysterious golden brown eyes, and thick red lips, and she was dressed in a extravagant dress, which was cut a little too low. The secretary looked up and blinked at Rukia.

"How can I help you today miss?" The secretary asked and Rukia smiled.

"I'm here to see Mr. Hitsugaya, is he in?" Rukia said, but realized the secretary's voice was…sugary almost. The secretary then leaned forward and locked her fingers together and placed her chin on top of them.

"Do you have an appointment with him?" The secretary asked, long black, and fake, lashes fanned her cheeks as they became half closed and Rukia let her smile fade a little.

"No, but I should be allowed up there." Rukia announced and the secretary smirked a little, this woman thought she was really that special to be allowed up there without an appointment? The secretary retracted back and smirked.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Hitsugaya only takes visits with appointments scheduled, so you'll have to schedule one, would you like me to schedule one for you?" A malicious tone in the secretary's voice and Rukia rolled her eyes secretly as she took out her phone.

"You want me to make an appointment?" Rukia asked slowly and the secretary nodded as she took out a sticky note, one she was going to throw away later anyways.

"Yes, what time, and what day?" The secretary asked as she glued her eyes to the sticky note, a pen ready and Rukia sighed in annoyance and the secretary looked up.

"Why, can you not schedule an appointment, because if you can't, I'll just assume a time and date?" The secretary said with a smirk and Rukia smiled back.

"That's a complete waste of time, since, I know, as soon as I turn my back, you are going to throw that note away, so let's not waste time and paper, I can go up there, I don't need to schedule to see him." Rukia announced and the secretary's smirk went away.

"Don't be so cocky; don't think I'm going to let you up there." The secretary said as she narrowed her eyes at Rukia and Rukia pulled out her phone and then quickly texted before she pocketed the phone and smiled. The secretary glared at her before the phone rang and the secretary smiled as she saw Hitsugaya was calling the front desk.

"Can I help you Mr. Hitsugaya?" The secretary asked while looking with an evil smirk at Rukia and Rukia kept on smiling.

"Please let her pass, from now on, don't stop her, she has full well access to come see me without an appointment." Hitsugaya replied and the secretary frowned as she saw Rukia smiling and the secretary scowled.

"Is there anything else sir?" The secretary replied and heard Hitsugaya become silent.

"No, that's all, send her up." He punctuated before he slammed down the phone and the secretary shut the phone down and glared venomously at Rukia.

"He says you can go up." The secretary hissed as Rukia smiled with bitterness as she climbed into the elevator and descended up to the first floor.

Ten minutes later:

Rukia knocked on the door and slipped in the room to see Hitsugaya signing papers. He was quiet as she entered, taking in her presence, he remained silent, he was still pissed off, he felt jealousy, but didn't want to show it.

"How are you today?" Hitsugaya asked in a cold tone and Rukia smiled.

"I've been good." Rukia replied as Hitsugaya didn't look up at her and Rukia kept on smiling. "How are you today?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya snorted.

"Angry." He replied and Rukia locked the door silently and walked towards him.

"And why is that?" Rukia asked as she rounded around the corner and Hitsugaya scowled deeply while signing his papers.

"You should know why." He spat and felt hands raking at his hair softly.

"But I don't so why?" Rukia asked as she stroked his hair slowly and her voice came out low and she heard him keep on scribbling with the pen.

"Don't act so innocent." He hissed back and Rukia positioned herself on the armrest of the chair and tugged at his hair a little bit as she kept on stroking it.

"But I am I don't know why you are so angry." Rukia said as she took off her shoes and curled them in his lap as his hand stopped writing.

"The visit in the park, yeah right, you really don't know about it." He spat as she giggled into his ear.

"Oh come on, were you just jealous that I was visiting a _friend_?" Rukia said as hot breath tickled his ear and he dropped his pen a little and looked away.

"I do not get jealous." He muttered and Rukia slid into his lap and started tracing the buttons on his shirt.

"Then tell me why you are mad at me." Rukia pouted a little and saw Hitsugaya's eyes flicker elsewhere, away from the pout and her sitting form in his lap, looking innocent and cute.

"I'm mad at you because it didn't look as friendly as it was proposed." He hissed through his teeth and Rukia laughed and he looked at her in shock. "How can you find this funny, this isn't a laughing matter Rukia, you better tell me right now what you were doing with him at the park!" he hissed and Rukia stopped laughing at mid giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry…it's just, we were just visiting each other, he's in love with Senna, not me, we dated in high school and college, and that was it, we just see each other as friend." She started giggling and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"You are still laughing." He pointed out and Rukia smiled at him.

"I think it's cute." She replied and he arched a slim white brow.

"What is cute?" he asked and Rukia leaned up and pressed her soft pink lips against his and looked at him.

"How you get jealous over everything that I do that concerns with a guy, don't worry." She giggled as she leaned against his tall stature and he put his arms around her and put his face in the crook of her neck.

"I hate you, you know that right?" he muttered and Rukia laughed.

"I know."

**Author's note: I am terribly sorry for not updating last week, I was really tired, and didn't feel like it, sorry. You know, I feel like updating every week, I do, but I hate school…Anyways, leave those romantic reviews that leave me squealing happily. **

**Peace!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notice: Well, as you all know, today is someone's birthday…yes, part of the Bleach Cast. **

**Toshirou Hitsugaya! **

**Yep, it's December 20****th**** so I decided to do a little birthday special on this chapter for him. **

**Yes, this chapter does skip a couple of months, but it will be okay.**

**No assassinations until next chapter, so the next one was requested. **

**It's finally Winter break! My god, I've been waiting for this thing forever!! It's good, and in five days, it's going to be Christmas! So when you review, tell me what you are doing for Christmas and if you aren't doing anything, just make sure you keep yourself situated on the laptop or computer, I might come out with another chapter sometime around there! **

**But of course, I'm spending dinner at my grandpa's house, so I might not. Such a shame, I don't even want to go over there but oh well! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach **

He woke up with a yawn and rubbed his tired eyes. Light blinding through his windows of his bedroom, he wanted to turn over and find his girlfriend but…

He hit a cold side.

He groaned as he flopped back on his side of the bed…

Damn it, Rukia left early.

He wanted to wake up with his girlfriend for one particular reason.

It was his birthday.

December 20th, he was finally turning twenty two years old and Rukia had abandoned him.

He felt loved alright.

He got out of bed and his hand mindlessly without any control found his cell phone and he yawned as he walked towards his bathroom and called Rukia. He heard the ringing and then the ringing stop.

"Hello?" Rukia responded and Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her chipper voice.

"You left me this morning." Hitsugaya replied and Rukia made off a…what was that…a giggle?

"I know, sorry, I had to go to do some business." Rukia replied as she was walking out of the room where the new rookies were held and closed the door behind her.

"Do you even know what day it is?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia smirked through the phone, of course she knew.

It was his birthday, but she was going to pretend like she didn't know.

"It's December 20th, nothing special or sweet about it, it's just a regular day, a good day to go take a walk perhaps." Rukia responded and she swore that she heard a growl.

"Are you _sure_ it's _just _December 20th?" Hitsugaya asked, feeling a little more than pissed off that his girlfriend didn't even remember his own birthday.

"Yep, now I have to go, I'll see you later, I can't come over for lunch, I'm sorry, bye." Rukia said as she heard Hitsugaya sigh and she had to stop her laughing and then both hang up after he grumbled a goodbye.

He put his cell phone down and stripped himself and got into the shower, maybe a cold shower would help him relax his anger so early this morning.

Meanwhile:

"Come on Rukia, they aren't that bad, I chose them myself!" Renji pointed out and Rukia punched him across the face.

"You stupid idiot, they are bad! They can't even hold a gun!" Rukia yelled and Renji rubbed his cheek.

"Okay, fine, fine, just check on this last one and your job is over today, god Rukia; you still have that right hook." Renji said as he walked away and Rukia rolled her eyes, her green dress fabric hitting against her thighs as she walked towards the young man that was right in front of her now. She had one of the people with her give her his file and she immediately opened it.

"What is your name?" Rukia asked not looking at his records just yet, he seemed to stutter.

"Tsuyosa, Ms. Kuchiki." The man stated, he was quivering in her state, being the top assassin and looking really pretty, he was quivering, though that wasn't the real reason. Rukia looked at him with a small smile.

"Strength huh, I guess that's a good thing." Rukia said gently as she looked at his file, then something hit her,

_Occupation: Used to work in FBI for six years. _

Rukia snorted in her mind,

'_I want to work in the assassination organization my ass.' _

"So, you've worked in the FBI for six years?" Rukia asked as she placed his file on the table and started walking around him, her vanilla perfume wafting around his presence.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tsuyosa gulped, had she figured it out yet? Surely she couldn't have.

"Are you sure you left them for good?" Rukia said as she walked a little closer to him, their distance only one foot apart.

"Yes, I am here to join your type of organization, I don't work for those idiots anymore." He stated firmly and Rukia rolled her eyes and then bent down low so her mouth was just right in front of his ear.

"Is that true Tsuyosa?" Rukia whispered as her breath hovered over his ear and he quivered as Rukia aligned her body with his backside and her hands started tracing his back. She scanned his whole back with her hands.

Damn it nothing.

"Y-yes-yes Ms. Kuchiki…w-wh-what a-are y-you d-d-do-doing, this is highly inappropriate!" Tsuyosa stuttered and Rukia snickered lightly.

"Are you sure you left those so called idiots for good, you aren't here as undercover to try to ruin our organization?" Rukia whispered as her hands traced up to his shoulders and then down, she could feel his chest and then her hands roamed over his chest and then she hit a small string and ran her fingers over it and a small box.

She smirked.

'_I found it.' _

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki." He sighed in relief as her hands kept on roaming; she hadn't found the listening device.

"Oh really, how do I know you're not lying to me? Surely you do no mistake me as for stupid right?" Rukia giggled and Tsuyosa quivered as her hands started to the first button and started unbuttoning his shirt, he wondered why the other men in the room weren't panting in seeing her little act. They just stood still and waited for Rukia to finish. His entire shirt was unbuttoned and Rukia tugged on the wire on his chest and then she got off of him and dangled the listening device in front of his widened blue eyes.

"How did you find that, it…it was supposed to be not found?" Tsuyosa said in shock, damn it, he knew he shouldn't have underestimated her. She wasn't rated the best assassin for nothing.

"You think I was really trying to molest you? Please, I have a boyfriend and your little info of the FBI for six years? Who really wants to leave the FBI by themselves? They would already get killed." Rukia snarled at him as one of the men came up and Rukia dropped the listening device in his hands. "I already knew you were spying, I just trying to find that listening device, the FBI is clean and neat, they won't let someone who walked out by themselves live that long, and they are very scared that someone who left the FBI will blow up where they are. You so called left three weeks ago, they wouldn't even let you live for two days." Rukia snapped at him as the men crowded around him.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Tsuyosa said as he struggled against the men that barred his hands behind his back, the man placed the listening device into Rukia's hand and Rukia crushed it in her hand, so the device broke. The pieces dropping on the floor and Rukia walked out of the room.

"Just kill him." Rukia said in a strict tone and the men nodded as they went to him and Rukia closed the door behind her and walked out of there.

God she hated people like that.

Meanwhile:

"Oh boss, don't be mad she forgot your birthday!" Matsumoto said as she placed little gift box on Hitsugaya's desk who was typing madly away on his sleek laptop.

"You would think that she would at least remember my birthday!" Hitsugaya typed furiously on his laptop, sending emails to everybody that he needed to for business.

"Rukia isn't someone like that! Come on, don't be such a spoil sport! Why don't you call her?" Matsumoto said as she gestured to the phone and he glared at it before he went back to typing.

"I already did call her, she just told me it was _just_ December 20th, my god, do you know how stupid I feel now?!" Hitsugaya said as he eyed the little present and he stopped typing and he looked up at Matsumoto who gestured for him to go open it.

"Go on, it might be useful tonight, just go open it." Matsumoto said and he plucked the box from the place Matsumoto put it on, it was a small square box and he pulled on the end of the ribbon and the ribbon fell apart and Hitsugaya opened it only to blush red and then snap the box lid back on.

"You're sick." Hitsugaya spat and Matsumoto started laughing.

"Come on, I've know you've been thinking about it." Matsumoto pointed out and Hitsugaya hid his face in embarrassment as he started typing again and Matsumoto stopped laughing as her cell phone rang. He stopped typing and looked at Matsumoto who looked at the caller ID and flipped open her cell phone.

"Hey Rukia how are you?!" Matsumoto beamed through the phone and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"You want me to what?" Matsumoto said Hitsugaya leaned in a bit more so he could listen what they were talking about.

"I don't know…maybe I could…oh, alright then! See you, good luck!" Matsumoto said on the phone and caught her boss staring, more like glaring at her.

"What was that all about?" Hitsugaya asked and Matsumoto smiled.

"Rukia wanted to know if I could get off an hour early today, she wanted to spend some time with me." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya threw up his hands in frustration and then rolled his eyes as he spun around in his chair and then started typing.

"You can do that because no one cares about me enough to stay, my god." Hitsugaya grumbled and Matsumoto laughed.

'_He's going to be so happy tonight.' _

An hour later:

"I'm going home now!" Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya waved her off. "Have a nice birthday!"

"Yeah whatever, you go on." Hitsugaya muttered as he looked at the time, it was five already.

'_I might as well go home; I finished all of my work.' _

He grabbed his jacket and slung it over a shoulder as he closed his laptop screen. He grabbed his cell phone and pocketed it as well as his keys and wallet. He grabbed the _present_ Matsumoto had given him and put it in his jacket; he would throw it away later anyways.

He locked up his office and bid everybody a good bye who in turn gave him a smile and a happy birthday.

He walked out into the fresh winter air, winter had set in, a small cold breeze went past his white dress shirt, the ends of the shirt flaring up a little, and he didn't care though. He walked and turned the corner. He saw the little glances that he was getting from the women whispering about him as he walked past them.

He didn't care.

He inhaled slowly and watched the sun set as he walked towards his apartment complex and walked towards his building. He walked in through the glass doors and the doorman greeted him hello and a happy birthday. He sighed.

Why did everybody remember his birthday except Rukia?

He was puzzled at that. He got into the elevator and leaned against the wall as he pushed penthouse.

He closed his eyes and checked the time.

5: 30.

The elevator made a slight 'ding' and it hissed as the doors opened, he walked to the door and slid his keys in the proper slot and turned the door knob. He sighed as he closed the door, embracing the darkness and when he turned on the lights he was greeted with people in his apartment yelling surprise. He widened his eyes and saw Rukia stepping in front of them.

"You really thought that I forgot your birthday?" Rukia asked as she walked over to him and kissed him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well you convinced me well enough that you did." Hitsugaya murmured and Rukia laughed as everybody started talking to each other.

"You are so gullible." Rukia said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and they started walking and greeting people.

Two hours later:

People had deserted the apartment and Hitsugaya was out on the balcony with Rukia on his lap as she fed him his cake.

"Thank you Rukia." Hitsugaya said and Rukia shrugged and smiled as she took a bite of his cake.

"It's no problem." Rukia said as he put down the plate and Rukia leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm getting old, I turned twenty two today." Hitsugaya murmured and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"That isn't old, that's still young." Rukia pointed out and Hitsugaya arched a brow.

"I still consider myself old." He retorted and Rukia got off of his lap and started walking around.

"You know, the whole point of this party or for birthdays is that you don't feel old." Rukia snapped and Hitsugaya's arched brow shot higher.

"Why are you so angry, if I consider myself old, I consider myself old, and you can't change my mind?" Hitsugaya said and Rukia rolled her eyes as she leaned against the black fence and then she realized she hadn't given him his present. Hitsugaya watched her as her hands went up to the side of her green dress and started unbuttoning the black buttons and she kicked off her shoes. He widened his eyes at what she was doing.

"Rukia what are you doing?!" Hitsugaya yelled as she kept on unbuttoning, "What…why are those buttons coming undone?" He stammered and Rukia ignored him as she slipped her arms out of the arm holes and the dress and she unzipped the back and the dress crumpled to the floor around her feet. There she stood in all of her glory and smirking at him.

"You aren't old, and neither am I, only young people can do this." Rukia said as she plopped herself on his lap and she smirked as she kissed him and he smirked as he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her into the apartment.

'_Remind me to thank Matsumoto for her present.' _

**Author's note: DID YOU HEAR?! BRITTANY MURPHY DIED! OH MY GOD, IT WAS TRAGIC! I JUST HEARD! She was in happy feet and stuff! She was awesome! Anyways, yep, at the end, I think you can hint at what's going to happen. **

**Whatever, anyways, that's in honor for Hitsugaya's birthday so have a nice Sunday. I should update on my other stories in the course of this week. **

**Have a happy holiday and tell me when you review what you are doing for Christmas! **

**Leave those wonderful reviews and I'll get to read them, my mail box isn't full right now. **

**See you later!**

**Enjoy your winter break! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notice: I'm back, hello…yeah man! Decided to write this chapter first because well…at least I have it planned out in my head, as for the others not so much planned as per usual. **

**Anyways, a couple days after Christmas, let me just give it to you straight. **

**I had a bad Christmas, funny isn't it? I only got one present, ONE PRESENT, thanks a lot; I now know you love me very much! Douche bags, anyways, that one present was from my third and youngest aunt from my dad's side and she has to take care of her two year old and one year old, so thank you very much for giving me a 25 dollar star buck's card. **

**Anyways, congratulations to Woof head who SUCCESFULLY passed Hotel626 without chickening out! Play it at Hotel626 dot com that is if you want to. You can play it right now, it's only open during 6 p.m. to 6 a.m. or the darkest hours of the night and day…god. **

**Freaking scary, but they have an asylum one; I unfortunately do not have the website for that one, so good luck! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…I'm really hungry, I hate the gym. **

**Oh yeah, no assassination till next chapter, I promise, someone requested Szayel so I'm going to do him next chapter alright? **

Rukia woke up, the rays of sunshine tapping against her closed eyelids. She opened them quickly and popped her neck to the side, stretching them out; she turned to the side and saw her boyfriend sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. It was obvious he enjoyed last night.

She kissed his forehead and slipped on his dress shirt which she took off herself last night and slipped it over her body, her back hitting the sun's rays, her spine and vertebrae showing as she slipped on the white shirt.

She gracefully got out of his bed and laid the blankets gently on her side and walked out his bedroom. She walked to the kitchen, fully equipped on where everything was she pulled out some eggs, bread, orange juice and other items and started heating up the stove.

Twenty minutes later:

He groaned and tossed to the side, two thin blankets tossed over his waist and covered the rest, only leaving his upper body to view. He decided he couldn't sleep anymore and opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly many times and he looked around with drugged with emerald eyes, eyes scanning knowingly of his room and then when he looked down at his bed hoping to see the girl he spent his birthday night with and…early morning with.

His eyes landed…and his eyes did not like what they found.

An empty right side of the bed, he sighed as he raised his arms and stretched. All of his kinks from his previous night and early morning were gone as he heard the resounding pop in his back.

He slipped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers…well the one that had been ripped off somewhere last night.

He sighed and breathed in…

Was someone cooking in his kitchen?

He inhaled again…

Yep, he could smell the eggs scrambling themselves, the orange juice pouring themselves in glasses, the bacon wafted in the room and he smiled.

He walked out of his bedroom door to find it open already and looked around to see Rukia in his shirt from last night washing a pan.

The shirt was long, but wasn't long enough to even reach mid thigh, he liked that look on her. He walked through the living room and came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on top of her shoulder making her lean back automatically, she kept on washing though.

"I thought you left this morning." His voice husky from sleeping till…he looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning. He heard a slight chuckle from Rukia.

"No, but I have to leave your apartment at eleven." Rukia responded her voice fresh and awake and he buried his head into her neck.

"But then that means you won't be able to stay for after morning." He mumbled as he kissed her pulse and Rukia elbowed him slightly.

"Sorry, but I've got a perfume ad to shoot today." Rukia responded as she put the pan away and he turned her around and she saw him with an arched brow.

"You model Ms. Kuchiki?" he asked and Rukia smirked as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes, sometimes I do, but rarely, as someone from the Kuchiki family, I have to sometimes." Rukia said as she got out of his hold and he saw her gesture to a glass of orange juice, bacon, sausage, and omelets.

"You're going to make me fat." Hitsugaya teased and Rukia slapped him across the head.

"But I doubt that with that body of yours." Rukia said as she sat on his lap and started eating their breakfast.

Forty five minutes later:

"Do you really have to leave now?" Hitsugaya asked as they stopped in front of the building and Rukia shot him an arched brow and a smirk.

"Yes I have to, now go away." Rukia said as she pushed him away and he waved meekly.

"I'll pick you up at one!" He yelled and Rukia rolled her eyes as she opened the doors and was greeted by two people.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I am so glad you are here!" Yoshino* said as she kissed each of Rukia's cheek and Rukia did the same.

"It's a pleasure to be allowed the privilege to do so." Rukia said as Yoshino then pushed her into the dressing room and Rukia looked at the outfit…

Maybe they were actually not kidding when they said the perfume was labeled 'Fairy Dust.'

Twenty minutes later:

"God can this dress get any shorter?" Rukia asked as the make up applier chuckled a little.

"Only if you keep on fidgeting with it then it'll get shorter Ms. Kuchiki." The make up lady replied as Rukia felt her perfect nails get redone so she had white tips and clear nails, Rukia looked at them.

She liked them better plain. The make up applier swiped an apple colored blush on the apples of Rukia's cheeks and the hair styler curled the last lock.

"There we go doll, you look all nice now, now get your ass on the set." The man replied as he pushed Rukia out of the seat and Rukia arched a brow and smirked at them as she walked in three inch heels, black straps crossed over her ankles, her toes covered and her heel was encased in the shoe. The upper part of the dress had silk black fabric with pleats and many scrunches with little diamonds encased in each scrunch. The bottom part of her dress was a light pink fabric. Made in many layers, it would have been a child's dress if it could have, but there was a slight refinery in it that screamed adult when you looked at it.

Her eyelids were tinted with luxurious purples, inky shades of blue, black, and hints of pink. Lips were highly glossed, making her pink lips seem more touchable and shinier, long dark original lashes were even more defined, darker, and longer. Wrists were racked with golden bracelets with studs on them and so were her earrings. She stepped onto the set and saw a sturdy rail holding interconnecting golden loops. The first five were smaller, and then the sixth one was larger by five times. Rukia guessed as to what she had to do…

This didn't feel safe.

"I have to sit in that?" Rukia asked as she came near it and Yoshino nodded as she tugged on it.

"It's perfectly safe, we've tried it before!" Yoshino said as Rukia poked it and then adjusted her butt on it.

She was scared and…it was only one foot off the ground.

She then shifted around and Yoshino sprayed some perfume on her wrist.

"Take a smell." Yoshino gestured and Rukia lifted up her wrist to her nose…

Actually the perfume smelled good, she was sure to buy a bottle when it came out in stores.

"It smells rather nice Yoshino." Rukia said as Yoshino put the bottle in her hand.

"Now, it's time to take photos!" Yoshino chirped and Rukia sighed as she started posing.

Meanwhile:

"So Mr. Boss man, how was your night last night?" Matsumoto said with a grin on her face as she slipped into Hitsugaya's office and Hitsugaya looked up from the screen and he stopped typing.

"What do you mean Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asked as he resumed typing and took a sip of his coffee and Matsumoto rolled her eyes, perching her pencil skirted butt on the corner of his desk.

"You know what I mean." Rangiku replied and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"None of your business Rangiku, I don't see why you want to know anyways." Hitsugaya said as he remembered last night…

God, she was the best person he had ever done.

"Well, when you want to spill you can tell me." The phone rang suddenly and Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto who picked up the phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Hitsugaya corporations how can I help you?" Matsumoto spoke through the phone, her carefree tone now turned into a business and well efficient tone. Matsumoto then arched a brow and nodded before affirming that the phone conversation would end.

"Alright, send him up, I'll tell him." Matsumoto said as she put the phone back into the cradle and Hitsugaya looked at her.

"Your friend Kariya is here to see you." Matsumoto chirped as she jumped off the desk as she heard the knock on the door and she opened the door and Hitsugaya saw his friend Kariya Jin standing in the door way.

"Ah Mr. Hitsugaya, it's good to see you again." Kariya said and Hitsugaya laughed.

"There is no need for the Mr. Come on in Kariya." Hitsugaya gestured and Matsumoto left the office and Kariya closed the door and sat down and he did a friendly handshake with Hitsugaya.

"Are you sure that one isn't your girlfriend?" Kariya asked and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"No, I'm pretty sure, she's already married." Hitsugaya responded as he leaned forward, placing his folded hands on his desk and Kariya smiled.

"So what did you call me up here for?" Kariya asked and Hitsugaya smirked.

"I need your help with something." And Kariya arched a brow and Hitsugaya still kept his smirk on.

"What is it?"

Meanwhile:

"Oh Rukia, you are doing so well! The last frame, can you think of something?" Yoshino asked and Rukia was more than ready to jump off the stupid golden hoop and throw off this dress. Rukia then tapped her chin with her manicured nail and then looked at the glitter, her hand, and the perfume. She smiled as the idea came up to her.

"Give me the glitter bottle." Rukia said imperatively and the prop artist gave her the gold glitter bottle and Rukia doused some on her palm and then capped it. Yoshino looked on and then realized what Rukia was doing and beamed.

"Oh I get it, come on Rukia, let's hurry up, the last frame, and come on!" Yoshino said as she poised her camera and Rukia blew gently on the glitter and the glitter flew gently and Yoshino snapped the last frame. Rukia was signaled she was finished and Rukia jumped off the hoop and handed the perfume bottle to Yoshino and skipped her way back to the dressing room.

1 p.m.

Rukia tapped the heel of her black heels against the granite and marble, dressed in a simple light gray jacket, a white blouse and low rise jeans, she didn't bother taking the make up off seeing as she would have to reapply more. She then heard the door opening and she saw Hitsugaya walk through the front doors. She saw him smiling as he came in with another person and Rukia looked to see another man right next to him. Dressed in a dark brown jacket, white hair like Hitsugaya's but shorter, and red eyes, Rukia shook him off. Hitsugaya walked up to Rukia and they kissed briefly before he wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled at her.

"Hey how was your photo shoot?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Awful, I had to sit on this stupid loop thing." Rukia replied as he chuckled and Kariya smiled.

"So that's the one Hitsugaya?" Kariya asked and Hitsugaya nodded.

"Yeah, this is Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia, this is Kariya Jin, one of my friends and he owns the Bounts Corporation." Hitsugaya replied and Rukia examined Kariya…she had seen him before…

In person, she remembered she was assigned to kill one of his associates, a gruesome old man that was more than an extreme pervert and Kariya had talked to her face to face about the mission. She was pretty sure she remembered him. But she had to pretend.

"Ah yes, it's nice to meet you." Rukia said as she stuck out her hand and Kariya shook her hand and smirked in the back of his mind.

This was going to be too easy.

**Author's note: KARIYA PLAYS A BIG ROLE IN THIS STORY…because you know, Aizen's dead, I have no one else to blame, I could have put Kusaka, but I didn't want to! Anyways, so good luck, eat cheese, don't kill yourself and work out. **

**Leave those reviews for me. **

**Spank that review button. **

**Peace! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notice: Okay…so two chapters in the course of the week. Hahaha, well you see, it's pretty funny actually, I can't write on my other stories for right now, sorry, no inspiration! **

**I'll be sure to update them next week, when I go back to school…boo hoo, but, I will not update on this one! **

**So I might be making a new story, but only if you want me to, main characters are Momo and Hisana, no Yuri, I don't do that girl on girl action. But there will be pairings like Aizen and Momo in the first chapter, then it goes to Kira and Momo, Hisana and Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Rukia, Harribel and Stark, Matsumoto and Gin…blah, blah, blah. **

**Hahaha, I'll make that story only if you want me to but I do have another one on marriage, not IchiRuki though, but HitsuRuki…**

**By the way, the marriage one…I think it'll be short, the one at top will be long so yeah. **

**If you want one of these stories to be published just tell me. **

**I'll have it posted by tomorrow for new years or 2010! Woo, it's going to be 2010 tomorrow! **

**Well if you live in the U.S. of course. **

**So, someone will be assassinated today in this chapter, because I've been making little extras, and I forgot to explain who Yoshino was in the last chapter. Considering I put an asterisk by her name…I forgot to explain her. **

**She's one of the Bounts, but Kariya kills her for the dolls that already have their food in them…or something, remember that filler?! **

**I don't know if you remember since I do not like that one myself. **

**So yesterday, being the boring retard I am…I watched the Amagai arc again with Lurichiyo and all of them. **

**Anyways, I'll tell you who I'm killing since I announced it in the last chapter it is Szayel Apporo Granz…you know the psycho mad scientist? **

**Anyways, let's go to the disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, and if I…IS THAT A FLUFFY BLUE BALL THAT LOOKS MAGICALLY LIKE AN ANIMAL?! I WANT THOSE BROWNIES! **

"Are you sure you can't visit me?" Hitsugaya asked as he sighed and pulled on his black sleek jacket, talking to Rukia and putting on a suit and tie was horrible for him.

"Yes, I can probably come over for lunch…but I don't know I'm going to be at this place almost all morning." Rukia replied as she tied on four inch black stilettos, straps covering her ankles and she put on a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and matching black blazer, buttoning only one button she moved to clean her bedroom. Holding her blackberry to her ear and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Some god damn…adult's day at the school, I can't believe I have to accompany Rangiku's daughter." Hitsugaya muttered as he tried to remember how to tie a tie, it wasn't his fault her never learned…

"You're having trouble with your tie aren't you?" Rukia asked as she bit into piece of gum and put on pink gloss, adding mascara and eyeliner and a swipe of pink blush at her cheek bones.

"How did you know?" Hitsugaya muttered as he now finally remembered how to tie the contraption that was a complete waste of time.

Rukia smirked and rolled her eyes as she ruffled up her hair, running her hand through her smooth locks and teasing it a little.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out how much you are struggling with a tie." Rukia said as she giggled and he growled.

"Would you like to come over and help me with the damn tie?" Hitsugaya muttered and heard Rukia giggle quietly.

"Are you sure that there aren't any other problems?" Rukia asked and he smirked.

"Unless you want to come over and find out…" He said as he packed papers in his suitcase and heard her laugh through the phone.

"Maybe tonight, but I have to go, see you." Rukia said and he closed his suitcase.

"See you." He replied as both of them hung up and he grabbed his wallet, keys, and headed out his apartment.

Meanwhile:

"Hisana," Rukia whined and Hisana smirked at her.

"What's the matter; I'm just giving you safety regulations with my daughter!" Hisana said nonchalantly, pointedly ignoring Rukia's annoyance about how protective she was over her daughter. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I'll take good care of her, you know I will!" Rukia said as Hisana smirked.

"She's in room one in the third grade, good luck." Hisana said as if she was debriefing Rukia on an assassination and Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled and Rukia turned away. "Also, you might have to run today!" Hisana called as Byakuya wrapped an arm around Hisana's waist.

"What are you annoying Rukia with now?" Byakuya asked and Hisana turned her head and smirked as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Oh nothing, you know, all of the safety rules and precautions for our sister to follow, you know, the guidelines and stuff, so what are you doing here?" Hisana asked and Byakuya held up the file.

"Szayel Apporo Granz, you know the drug scientist who's been making special types of drugs for Aizen before he got killed." Byakuya replied and Hisana opened the folder to see the picture and winced at his pink hair.

"Maybe we shouldn't call her; I wouldn't want her to lose her appetite." Hisana replied and Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get going." Byakuya said as they stalked off to his office and slammed the door and locked it.

Meanwhile at the school:

"Come on Uncle Toshirou, let's get going!" Ayame said as she tugged on his calloused and larger hand to her third grade classroom. "I want you to meet my friend Yuki when she gets here with her aunt!" Hitsugaya sighed and smiled at her and followed her to classroom one.

As soon as he got into the classroom Ayame released his hand and went up to her teacher and pointed at him. The teacher smiled and then pushed Ayame back to Hitsugaya and the teacher brought up her glasses as she smiled at him.

"Ah you must be Ayame mother's friend, I'm Lisa Yadomaru and you're Hitsugaya Toshirou right?" Lisa asked as she adjusted her glasses and Hitsugaya nodded and Lisa blushed, she was in the presence of _the_ hottest bachelor in Japan. "I'm a big fan of your products." Lisa said and Hitsugaya smiled at her and looked down to see Ayame pulling on his pants.

"Come on Uncle!" Ayame pouted and Hitsugaya looked down, "Yuki is almost here and I want you to meet her!" Ayame said and Hitsugaya patted her back.

"Okay then, it was nice meeting you Ms. Yadomaru." Hitsugaya said as she blushed and nodded and Ayame dragged him to his seat, a chair much taller than Ayame's and Hitsugaya pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

He put the phone up to his ear and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling waiting for the certain lady to pick up.

"Hey boss man, how are you?! Are you at Ayame's class room?" Matsumoto asked and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"I think people think that I'm still single." Hitsugaya replied and Matsumoto snickered.

"Well it's not like you go out much with Rukia in the public, and even if you do, it's for what, five minutes?" Rangiku asked and Hitsugaya sighed.

"I want myself off that list now." Hitsugaya demanded and Rangiku sighed.

"Boss man, if I could, don't you think I would have done it? For god sakes, just walk with Rukia around in the public for an hour or so and someone could take your photo and take you off that list, then you'll be good." Matsumoto told him and Hitsugaya sighed.

"Oh fine, whatever, I'll arrange a dinner or something." Hitsugaya replied as Matsumoto smiled through the phone.

"Tell my darling I said hi!" Matsumoto rang through the phone as Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and shut the phone only to hear high pitched squealing from Ayame. He pocketed his phone and felt himself being launched out of his chair as Ayame pulled him by his hand as he stopped abruptly and he looked down to see Ayame hugging a girl of the same height.

She had raven hair, gray eyes that were narrowed, thin pink lips and clear white skin; she looked a lot like Rukia except for the gray eyes.

He then heard the annoyed sigh of a woman and the clicking of high heels.

"Yuki, get back here, you can't always run off like this!" A voice scolded slightly and Hitsugaya widened his eyes at the familiar voice and Yuki got released.

"But Auntie, I wanted you to meet my friend!" Yuki whined and heels entered in the classroom and Hitsugaya looked to see Rukia smiling at Yuki.

"Well you could have waited until we both got into the classroom." Rukia replied as she looked down to see Ayame, not even noticing Hitsugaya was staring at her and Ayame looked up at her.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked and Rukia smiled.

"I'm Yuki's aunt, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said and Ayame pulled on Hitsugaya's hand.

"You're really pretty, isn't that right Uncle?" Ayame said and Rukia looked up to greet and she smirked as she saw Hitsugaya.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hitsugaya said and Rukia arched a brow.

"I'm accompanying my sister's daughter." Rukia replied and Ayame and Yuki looked at the two adults talking.

"Do you guys know each other?" Yuki asked innocently and Rukia and Hitsugaya stopped talking and looked down at Ayame and Yuki and Rukia smiled as she ruffled Yuki's hair.

"Yes honey, don't worry about it though." Rukia said as she smiled and Lisa came up to her.

"Are you Yuki's mother?" Lisa asked as she looked at Rukia and Rukia smiled.

"Oh no, you must have me confused with my sister, I'm Yuki's aunt." Rukia said and Lisa looked at her and smiled.

"You must be Ms. Kuchiki right?" Lisa said as she stuck out her hand and Rukia shook it.

"Yes." Rukia replied as she blinked and that's when Lisa widened her eyes.

"I'm Lisa Yadomaru…you know, Kaien's down the hall right now…if you want me to go get him…" Lisa replied and Rukia widened her eyes.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, I'm just here for my niece." Rukia replied and Hitsugaya saw Rukia clenching her hands into fists.

"Are you sure? I can just…" Lisa said and Rukia held up a hand.

"I'm fine; I'm not with him anymore." Rukia nearly hissed out and Lisa nodded.

"Well it's an honor to have a Kuchiki here today so have a nice day!" Lisa said happily and Rukia smiled as Lisa quickly turned away and Yuki tugged on her sleeve.

"Come on Rukia my seat is right here!" Yuki said as Rukia nodded and occupied the seat right next to Yuki who sat down next to Ayame on the marble rounded tables.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya hissed over to Rukia and Rukia nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rukia whispered sharply and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Who the hell is Kaien?" Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia felt her smile go away.

"I'll tell you later." Rukia whispered as they pulled away as Lisa started talking with a smile.

"Okay boys and girls, today is Adult's day, it could be your grandpa, father, mother, aunt, uncle, grandmother or anybody you liked, so…what parent wants to go first?" Lisa asked and looked around and saw Yuki raise her hand and Lisa pointed at her.

"I want my aunt to go up first!" Yuki piped and Rukia shot her a look of disbelief and Lisa looked at her.

"Ms. Kuchiki would you like to explain to us what your job is?" Lisa asked and Rukia glared at her niece who was grinning and then put her purse on Yuki's lap and Rukia pushed herself out of the seats and walked towards the front, she could just feel the perverted stares being pointed at her.

She turned and then faced the classroom.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, Yuki's aunt and I work in the Kuchiki Corporation." Rukia started. As she finished her small speech everybody clapped and Rukia was secretly checking her watch to see how long it would take before she would have to go out for a killing.

Then Lisa smiled at Rukia.

"Thank you Ms. Kuchiki, does anybody have any questions for Ms. Kuchiki?" Lisa asked and little boys' hands shot up and Rukia picked one.

A small boy smiled at her sweetly.

"Are you dating anybody Ms. Kuchiki?" the boy asked and Rukia widened her eyes and smiled at her.

"Why are you asking?" Rukia asked nervously and she glared secretly at Hitsugaya who was smirking at her.

"You're awfully pretty Ms. Kuchiki!" Another boy shouted out and Lisa glared at the student.

"That's rude; you do not budge into people's personal life on career day!" Lisa scolded and Rukia stopped her.

"It's alright, to answer your question, yes I am dating somebody." Rukia replied as little boys started whispering.

Rukia could hear as she made her way back to her seat and heard little boys talking about dating her and she chuckled as she found her seat and sat down.

She grabbed her purse and looked at her watch and sat down.

An hour later:

Hitsugaya was doing his presentation and Rukia's phone vibrated and Rukia pressed the button to receive the text and then took her phone out and looked at it, it was from Hisana.

'_Hey sorry to interrupt, but you have Szayel Apporo Granz waiting for you, this man wants it your normal style, but with an injection and tell Yuki that you have to go for a meeting! Love you!' _Rukia read and she shut off her phone and tapped Yuki's shoulder and Yuki turned to her.

"Yes Auntie?" Yuki whispered and Rukia smiled at her and pinched her nose a little.

"Auntie has to go now, but I'll pick you up after school alright?" Rukia whispered as Yuki nodded and ruffled Yuki's hair as Yuki smiled and then kissed Rukia's cheek and Rukia got up. She grabbed her purse and then she quietly made her way to Lisa, she knew Hitsugaya had his eyes on her as he talked about recent developments.

Lisa looked up and smiled.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Kuchiki?" Lisa asked and Rukia smiled back at her.

"Yes, but I have to go now, I got called for a meeting, it was a nice time coming here though." Rukia replied as Lisa nodded and Rukia smiled and Rukia started her way out of the room and she walked dangerously close to Hitsugaya and as Rukia passed by she felt a hand grab her skirt belt and pull him to her, stunning all of the parents. Rukia didn't gasp, she felt her chest mashed against his and her right leg lifted, revealing red at the bottom of her black heels.

"Where are you going?" Hitsugaya whispered huskily, a smirk on his lips and Rukia smiled back.

"I have a meeting dumbass." Rukia whispered and Hitsugaya smirked.

"You want to go out for dinner?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia smiled at him.

"Yeah, you pick me up at seven?" Rukia answered, she didn't even notice the squeals from Yuki and Ayame.

"Yeah and then you're staying the night." Hitsugaya smirked and Rukia rolled her eyes as she pressed her lips against his and then he released her and smiled as she smirked at him and walked out of the door. He turned to the crowd whose jaws were elegantly dropped and continued on with a smile.

An hour later:

Rukia rolled her eyes as she rolled down her skirt, the pink haired pervert tried rolling up her skirt but he didn't get very far, not even half way. As she laid the dead pink haired corpse on his couch and she wiped away all pieces of evidence and then she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room and saw Ichigo leaning against the door.

"For a second there Rukia I thought you were going to stay a little bit more in the room…" Ichigo smirked as she tugged down her blouse and slapped him upside the head.

"Stupid, I would like to stay loyal thank you very much." Rukia huffed and Ichigo arched a brow.

"Aren't you kind of cheating since you let them kiss you?" Ichigo asked and Rukia glared at him.

"I'd like not to dwell on that." Rukia hissed and Ichigo patted her shoulder as he smirked and went in to clean up.

Ichigo walked out and he smirked at Rukia.

"You look awfully happy, you got a dinner date?" Ichigo asked and Rukia smirked as she smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

**Author's note: oh my god, I'm so scared, my brother just popped out of nowhere! HE WAS IN OUR ROOM AND HE POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE I HAD NO IDEA HE WAS IN OUR ROOM, OH MY GOD! Anyways, I know crappy chapter, but because I'm posting two this week, next week…unfortunately I have to go back to school, but anyways, unfortunately, next week you won't get a chapter from this story. **

**Sorry about the other stories. **

**By the way 'Teahouse' is cancelled.**

**I really tried, I did. **

**So review for me please? **

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notice: So I deleted Soul Murderer so you won't die of a horrible story from me…it was really crappy…**

**I don't know. **

**Whew, I know I didn't exactly update, sorry for that…I'm just really tired, the eighth grade life is catching up to me and plus I have to cook dinner like every night and deal with a like a whole bunch of crap so yeah…**

**By the way, this chapter is not related to the plot, it's kind of short, sorry I kind of have a headache and I'm listening to Lady Gaga's 'Telephone' so I might blank out since I love Lady Gaga…so yeah…**

**LIKE I SAID NOT RELATED TO PLOT! **

**Disclaimer: Oh there I go again…singing along…oh dear…I don't own Bleach **

**Title: Insomniac**

He begrudgingly opened his eyes again. Sleep had decided not to come again.

How wondrous.

He groaned and then flipped so he was on his back.

Maybe he should go slip on a jacket and go to the hospital and make them finally conclude he was…

Never mind, he couldn't, no way in his pride would he ever admit that Hitsugaya Toshirou, had Insomnia!

It was impossible!

A well known business man that probably contributed to the world should not be known for being an insomniac! It was horrid, he was known for being an icy, cold, barren man that _shouldn't_ have insomnia.

He turned his head and ruffled his white locks with his fingers and saw the sleeping girl right next to him. He rolled his eyes as she twitched and giggled into the pillow. He sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes wearily with his wrist. He was stupid enough to think that having rigorous activity with some random girl was supposed to lull him to sleep.

It didn't.

He sighed as he lay on his back and closed his eyes, but he knew that it would never make him go to sleep.

Two months later:

He hadn't known when it happened. Was it because Byakuya Kuchiki and his strict demeanor when he told Hitsugaya that his little baby sister was working as his new secretary since Matsumoto was on maternal leave?

He didn't know, all he remembered was the big oh so mighty Byakuya Kuchiki giving him the famous glare about how Rukia Kuchiki was supposed to be watched over by him in the afternoons until closing time since she work a morning shift at a local café owned by his boss Yamamoto Genryuusai's friend Ryujin Jakka.

He hadn't even know the girl that was his friend was Rukia Kuchiki when he got his morning coffee from the place, of course his good old friend Hyorinmaru usually helped him since he owned the tenth shop that was located in Karakura town that had bonded with Sogyo No Kotowari's shop since Shirayuki had wanted to be with Hyorinmaru. He thought it was reasonable since Shirayuki was dating and _engaged_ to Hyorinmaru, they looked pretty happy.

He remembered strolling in there and a feisty little girl whom he had soon come to know as Rukia Kuchiki told him that Hyorinmaru already prepared his coffee and she put it on the counter which Hitsugaya paid for and took a sip. Only to look at the Kuchiki girl who was hugging Sogyo and Kotowari, the two cute little kids who he had _no_ idea how they got to run a shop due to their young age.

He then remembered that one day after Rukia's and his relationship had grew so much that she had decided to give him a key to her apartment and he came in waltzing in like it was his own place. and Rukia was sitting there, her hair sopping wet after showering, a large gray shirt, and blue short shorts and her legs curled under her as she took a sip of her water.

He then heard her say hello and he plopped down on his couch and rested his head on her lap only for her to glare at him.

"What are you doing?" That was her question and Hitsugaya rested his right leg on his left knee which was elevated for the use. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Trying to sleep, I can't sleep at my apartment, too many lipstick stains." He muttered which made Rukia laugh; he liked her laugh, soft, like the tinkling of the bells.

"Probably from all of the girls that visit nightly, you shouldn't do that, it won't help your insomnia." Rukia said as she put down her glass of water and sighed at his ways. Bring a girl home from the streets that was giving him a look and he persuaded them to come to his apartment for some promising fun. She wondered why she was friends with a womanizer and he chuckled.

"It's not my fault, whatever, so can I crash here tonight?" Hitsugaya asked as he got comfortable in her lap and she rolled her eyes as her fingers were kept in her lap.

"Only if you don't leave like last time, I woke up and you were already gone at like four in the morning." Rukia pointed out and Hitsugaya cracked open an emerald eye.

"Do you realize that your brother comes in and checks on you at four in the morning each day? I hid and then left. Your brother is insane." Hitsugaya said and Rukia smiled and chuckled.

"So Nii-Sama is a little overprotective, I don't really care, I've figured that out a long time ago when he walked in and I was playing on my laptop." Rukia said and Hitsugaya closed his open eye and Hitsugaya nuzzled his body into the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't leave." Hitsugaya murmured and closed his eyes to try to fall asleep. Rukia sat there and smiled at Hitsugaya's face. He looked relaxed, not stressed like he usually did when she talked to him or dragged him out to go get something to eat or buy her anything. Her fingers moved up and started combing through his hair, he was quiet which was absolutely _not_ normal, he was always yelling when he was at work. She smiled and his breathing leveled and quieted. She looked around and grabbed a knit blanket and picked up his head gently and moved it so it touched the couch, she smiled and got up from the couch and moved so she stood in front of him and draped the blanket over his sleeping form. She then smiled and lowered her face and pressed her pink lips to his head and started walking when something grabbed her arm.

She turned around and heard a deep rumble which resembled a chuckle emitting from his body.

"You didn't think I fell asleep that easily did you?" Hitsugaya murmured in a drowsy voice and this was the first time he ever got drowsy and Rukia stared at him.

"Of course not, but I should leave you alone so you can sleep." Rukia said and found her being tugged and pulled onto the couch and huddled up against his body.

"I want you to sleep with me though." He whined and Rukia rolled her eyes as she complied with his wish and his whine and pulled the blanket over her body and slept close to him.

"Goodnight and don't wake me up if you can't go to sleep." Rukia said as she closed her eyes and he smiled.

That night, he finally got to go to sleep.

**Author's note: Very short, I know I haven't updated in LIKE FOREVER! Sorry about that mates. I'm really tired…AND IS THAT AN UPDATE FOR SPRING SKIES?! Anyways, ignore that! Hehehe, new chapter for…I don't know…I'd have to look. **

**Leave those reviews! **

**Peace! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_**Why you so speechless so speechless? I'll never love again because boy…**_

**Oh hello there ladies and gents…if any gents do read this story…which I doubt since this is romance…but WHO KNOWS?! **

**If you are a guy that reads this, then do tell me when you review, I know Tsu, Tsu is one…**

**Anyways, that song I was singing up there was 'Speechless' by Lady Gaga. **

**Sorry for my long period of absence, at first I was being lazy then my computer crashed so yeah, computer crash = shit and me throwing it out the window. **

**It's not my fault, I swear, so now I'm trying to make up for it, I'm already feeling the symptoms of yeah…and WHY WON'T MY PAPER GANGSTER LOAD?! **

**Just ignore that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did…oh em gee, there would be a lot I would change, but I like it the way it is. **

As she crossed her bare legs and instantly darted her eyes across the room and heard the resounding shower and looked down at the screen. Using her long nails to scroll down on her blackberry and saw the text her sister gave her.

'_You better come to work today, we need to hit.' _

Rukia sighed, she didn't hear the shower turning off and the glass panes opening as she ran her fingers over the keypad rapidly.

'_Fine I got it-' _The text was never finished as long tapered fingers snapped her lid shut back into it's resting place and the phone was plucked out of her hands.

She looked up at the person who took the phone and saw Hitsugaya with a towel wrapped over his waist and holding the phone.

"You seem rather preoccupied with your phone lately." That was his excuse to take away her phone and Rukia whined as she rolled up the sleeves of his shirt she had put on when she heard her phone ringing earlier this morning.

"But I need my-…" She was cut off when Hitsugaya kissed her and then leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I thought you were looking at those shoes again you've been obsessing over for the last week." Hitsugaya said as he hid the box behind his back and Rukia made a sound of annoyance and a laugh as she looked up at him.

"And what if I was?" Rukia asked in an innocent tone and Hitsugaya smirked.

"How long have you been searching?" Hitsugaya asked as he walked away, but carefully maneuvering so she wouldn't see the gifts he had behind his back and Rukia arched a careful brow.

"I've searched for two days now, _everywhere_ even my brother can't find them; I've checked Asia, America, Mexico, but _nowhere_, so why do you ask?" Rukia asked innocently as she looked up at him and Hitsugaya sighed.

"So you searched _everywhere?_" Hitsugaya questioned and Rukia sighed as she smiled.

"Yes I searched everywhere, why do you ask?" Rukia repeated and Hitsugaya tightened the grip on the presents.

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out, I got you something." Rukia rolled her eyes at the demand and did everything she was told to do and Hitsugaya dropped something large into her hands and Rukia opened her eyes and saw the large black box.

"What is this?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya smiled as he crossed the room and sat down in the chair near a glass door that led to Rukia's balcony. Rukia opened the box and smiled as she plucked out the pair of shoes she had been looking at for the past week. She looked up and saw him smirking.

"How did you find this, I looked everywhere!" Rukia said as Hitsugaya stood up and came close to her and kissed her.

"You said you checked everywhere, but you probably didn't check Milan, I ordered it a couple of days ago, size four." Rukia squealed as she put on the pair of high heels, they were a perfect match and Rukia kissed him.

"Thank you, I also got the perfect dress to match it to, and you'll probably like it." Rukia teased as she jumped off her bed and slammed her closet door shut. He sighed as he rolled his eyes, his cell phone ringing as Rukia was 'dressing.' He picked his phone up without even glancing at the screen.

"Hello?" Hitsugaya asked as he pressed his phone to his shoulder as he shifted the towel around his waist and heard an angry huff through the phone.

"Mister Boss man, where are you, you are late for work!" He held the phone away, the busty blonde on the phone was extremely _angry_ at him. Once she calmed down, or so he _thought_ she calmed down, he put the portable device to his ear again.

"I woke up an hour ago, don't blame me." He said in a monotone voice and the blonde on the phone got even _angrier_.

"WELL THEN YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND DRESS, NEVER IN YOUR LIFE MISTER HAVE YOU BEEN LATE! SO GET GOING!" Matsumoto screamed and he winced as he held the phone away, _again_.

"Who do you think you are?" He snorted before talking again, "My mother?" The snobbish personality had pushed its way through and that set off Matsumoto.

"You did not just call me _old_." Oh yeah, he knew, she was _pissed_. He smiled as the closet door opened and an elongated leg started its way out of the closet.

"But I just _did_. I'll be there _mother_." He snapped the phone shut as he looked up to Rukia, well his extremely pretty girlfriend, no, scratch that, his extremely _hot_ girlfriend. The pretty black bowed satin dress with short sleeves that reached her knees. She came up close to him and tapped a fingernail to his chest.

"What do you think?" The woman looked up at him innocently through large purple eyes and then placed something in his hands and kissed him. "Aunt Matsumoto isn't an old lady." Rukia said as she walked away and saw the clothes in his hands and sighed as he threw his cell phone on Rukia's bed as she walked out of the bedroom and grabbed her cell phone and wallet.

Ten minutes later:

"Hey, do you need a ride to your job?" Hitsugaya asked as he swung his key ring on his finger and Rukia looked at him as she finished texting her sister telling her not to worry.

"No, not really, it's a short walk anyways." _Liar_, the walk was two miles away, but really, she could have Renji just pick her up. The white brow arched up and he looked at her.

"How long is your walk?" It was a simple question, and if she had a not so _weird_ and _secretive_ job with a place she couldn't really reveal, she would have answered like a normal person, but instead she waved it off.

"Really, it's not a big deal, it's just two miles." She tried to say that in such a regular tone, because really, who would walk two miles? She couldn't, especially not in heels, they would hurt her feet. The distance didn't make his eyes widen, he just stood there and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You're really going to walk to your job in heels for two miles? Rukia, you have got to be _kidding_ me." Her answer in such a nonchalant tone really surprised him; he could walk up to any girl and ask if they would walk two miles in heels, they would most likely say no.

"Well I don't kid around, seriously, it's not a big deal and you're going to make Rangiku even angrier by taking me." She crossed her legs formally and looked up at him. He arched a brow.

"I think you would know by now that I don't give a damn if Rangiku gets angrier at me for being late." Rukia rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You're wasting you're time, I'm going to say no." He saw what was going on with her, the independent lady, unfortunately, he was going to have to pull out the _gentlemen code_ on her and he grabbed her arm gently.

"Come on, how bad can it be from Kuchiki Corporation to Hitsugaya Corporation? Those buildings are five minutes away by car. Come on, let me take you." Hitsugaya pleaded, and then Rukia just realized he was right considering the fact that her briefings were taken place at the Kuchiki Corporation, which didn't seem harmless at all. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine then, but it's you're fault if Rangiku gets angry." Rukia pointed out and Hitsugaya pulled her arm gently out of the chair and out the door and kissed her.

"Frankly, I don't care." That's all he said before they went off to his car.

Fifteen minutes later: (**Author's note, I do apologize for making time differences) **

He pulled in to the Kuchiki Corporation parking lot and looked at Rukia who was already unbuckling her seatbelt, the leather belt slid across her body and retracted back to its normal place. Plus, he was already having a hard time driving since…well, her dress kept on riding up during the car drive and for heaven's sake, he was a _man_, and he did have a manly urge…

"Thank you for the ride." Her voice was sweet and sincere and he turned his head to look at her and she was smiling, blinking showing off long and thickened lashes, he tried to give a smile without looking down at her thighs…hey, he did have a right to look at her.

"It's no problem, anything for you." The statement was so cheesy, but so sweet, Rukia didn't mind and she kissed him.

"I'll try to think of something to repay you for my new shoes." The wicked smile came on as he pulled away and watched her get out of the car and wave behind the window and walked off, he sighed as he pulled away. He definitely was going to have work on Rukia charming him all the time…most definitely.

Rukia saw him go away and sighed as she felt her phone ring, the screen had showed the person that had called her and she pressed the call button.

"What?" The question was demanding and her voice was more than annoyed, not happy like earlier, she really hated going to work now.

"Are you in the building at all?" The voice was rough and low and Rukia smiled.

"You can check the security cameras Renji; I'm in the parking lot." Rukia said as she pulled open the doors of the Kuchiki Corporation and walked in and saw Renji with a hand poised on his hip and a hand holding his cellphone.

"Fine," He closed his phone and put his now free hand down on his hip. "Where have you been Rukia? Boss has been going crazy for the past few minutes; you're _never_ late to work!" Renji exclaimed and Rukia arched a brow as she walked past Renji.

"I don't remember a time when I couldn't be late to work." The answer made Renji's blood boil; he didn't remember when Rukia had been so sassy about rules and all of that good stuff.

"Who drove you here anyways?!" Renji exclaimed and Rukia backhanded his shoulder and opened the doors.

"I'm not stupid enough to walk two miles in new heels that I got _today_. Good morning everybody, I'm sorry for my absence this morning, I was trying to get here earlier." Rukia said as she sat down in the leather chair and felt all eyes on her.

"Good morning Miss Kuchiki, but before we get down to business, do explain your absence." Kyouraku asked as he leaned forward and knitted his hands together and smiled as his wide brimmed hat fell over his face a little and Rukia arched a brow.

"I do believe I have a social life Mr. Kyouraku." Rukia said as she felt her ring tone set off loudly and Rukia smiled before she fumbled in her dress for her phone and saw the screen and sighed as she pressed the call button. "You're hiding under your desk aren't you?" She smirked as she heard glass being thrown around in the background.

"Well, yeah, she kind of went off on me as soon as I went up to my office." He said it in a normal voice which was kind of dangerous for him if Matsumoto was totally _ruining_ his office and throwing things around.

"That's why you don't call women old, if you do, you're pretty much digging up your own grave." She could feel a few people getting angry that she was answering a petty phone call, but she might as well get this conversation done and over with.

"Yeah, are you in a meeting right now?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia sighed as she smacked her forehead.

"And you couldn't have predicted that earlier before you called me? I wish I could be there to bandage you up and kiss you until you're better, but I have to go, you did drop me off at work." She heard the 'bye' and shut off her phone and felt all eyes on her as she slipped her phone away.

"Rukia, who were you talking to?" Byakuya demanded he did not like her last line when she said she couldn't be there to bandage and kiss _someone, someone _he did not _know_. Sure, he knew that Rukia was a grown up girl, but he was a tad bit protective, well, you couldn't really say a tad bit, because her last boyfriend was scared of the intimidation that Byakuya gave, and mind you, this is one of the best assassins and he got scared to date Rukia. But, he didn't know if this _someone_ was a male or female, but he was pretty sure Rukia wasn't a lesbian. He mentally rolled his eyes, _young girls nowadays with their fancy talk. _

"Someone Nii-Sama, someone you haven't met yet." Rukia said as she felt the glare and a palm extended towards her, she looked up and saw the _glare._

Translation:

Young missy, you better give me your phone right now, I don't care if you're a grown women, and if you don't give me your phone, its fine, I will _hunt_ this person down and _torture_ he or she. Especially if it's a _boy_, I don't care if it's a girl, so Rukia Kuchiki, if you don't want the boy to be tortured, give me your phone this instant.

She glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him, it was childish but she ended up giving her phone to him and he looked through all of her texts and handed her phone back to her.

"I see you have a boyfriend Rukia." She mentally cursed herself as she heard the angry mutters and Kyouraku's and Ukitake's _'ooh.' _

"Can we please just get to work? I want to go home early, I need to do something." Rukia said and Hisana smiled at her as she patted her hand and handed her the file, opening the cover and Rukia nearly widened her eyes at the picture.

'_Ulquiorra Schiffer' _

"Your uncle Gin called, he's the next one to go, they're all at a bar right now, you might want to get going, Gin wants a gunshot straight to his heart." Hisana said and Rukia sighed as she placed her palms on the glass tables and got out of her chair and took the files.

"I see then, come on Renji, we have to go somewhere first before I make the hit." Rukia said as she sighed, she couldn't do this!

_Flashback: _

"Ulquiorra, promise me, one day you're going to marry me!" The young woman said in her natural bubbly voice, her hand clasped together with Ulquiorra's, his hand was so cold, but the woman didn't mind, her warm skin always warmed it up. There was a chuckle bubbling in his throat.

"Yes, don't worry, I will." They intertwined fingers and looked at the river's blue pure waters ripple gently as the sun set. He felt the slight pressure of her head on his shoulder.

"We'll be together right, promise?" He saw her close her eyes and hum, he kissed the top of her head.

"I promise." The promise was so sincere and sweet, that the woman had felt like she had been living a dream.

"Orihime, where are you?!" Rukia yelled as she ran on the grass field while holding Ichigo and dragging him to the fields and spotted Orihime running towards her with Ulquiorra along as well. They both stopped and let go of their boyfriends and hugged each other and let go.

"Ulquiorra promised me one day he was going to marry me!" Orihime chirped excitingly and Rukia laughed as they walked along the river and stopped to admire the sunset. Orihime and Rukia laughed as they wove around their boyfriends and pushed them into the river. They sputtered water and ran out of the shallow water and ran after them and managed to push them into the river and kiss them as the sun went away.

_Reality: _

Rukia had been thinking about the flashback of high school days as she reached Orihime's desk as she had been typing away happily on her computer and thinking about what to make for dinner. Rukia pushed the file so it landed on the keyboard and had the file flipped open for Orihime to see. Orihime stopped typing and picked up the file gingerly and flipped through the documents and looked up to see Rukia with remorse in her eyes.

"Rukia…what is this for?" Orihime asked and Rukia looked away and Renji looked down.

"Are you alright with it?" Rukia asked as she looked at Orihime and Orihime closed the file and smiled as she handed it back.

"Rukia, if it's what you have to do, then do it. I used to love him, and it's true that I don't like the fact that you have to kill him, it's your job, and besides, we never got married anyways, we broke up a long time ago." Orihime said and Rukia sighed as she smiled in relief.

"Good because I don't feel comfortable for killing the man you imagined that would marry you." Rukia said and Orihime laughed as she got out of her chair and pushed Rukia towards the door.

"Good luck!" Orihime said as Rukia was pushed out of the door and Renji looked at her as she walked.

"She's probably thinking about the old days now." Renji said as he handed Rukia the gun and they got into his car and Renji started driving.

"I feel so terrible, he was so nice to us, and then they broke up and she became so distant…I never want her to be that way again." Rukia said and Renji patted her shoulder.

"Its fine Rukia, you're not hurting her by killing him, besides, and she's gotten over him." Renji said and Rukia closed her eyes.

_Flashback: _

"Damn it, where is she?!" Rukia yelled as she put her hands on her knees, panting, sweating, she and everybody had been looking for Orihime everywhere, she had run away during lunch. Everybody gathered in a big group and Hisagi put his arms around Rukia's shoulder.

"Rukia, you don't have to try so hard, I mean, come on, she probably needs some alone time." Hisagi tried to reason with the raven haired girl but Rukia didn't give up and pulled away from his embrace.

"No Shuuhei, I need to find her! She's my friend!" Rukia protested and Hisagi nodded as he opened his mouth.

"Everybody split up, go into places that Orihime would go to, she might be in places she's familiar with." Shuuhei said and Rukia kissed Shuuhei briefly before everybody split up and Rukia ran to the park, Orihime and she went there a lot. She ran and ran, crashing into civilians and she finally saw the park and saw Orihime sitting on the swing, one reserved for nobody, Orihime was a loner at the park. Rukia ran up to Orihime and kneeled down in front of her.

"Orihime, why did you run away?" Rukia asked and Orihime's hands released their grip from the swing and she immediately crashed herself into Rukia and Rukia felt her sob, Orihime cried and they stayed that way, no words, they understood. Orihime needed Rukia.

_Reality: _

Rukia felt the car pull to a stop and she opened her eyes.

"Go on Rukia, your uncle is probably waiting for your kill, I'll be in there shortly." Renji said and Rukia nodded as she walked into the club and saw the remaining espada she hadn't killed and Ulquiorra watched as she walked in and motioned for her to come to the back rooms, getting hoots from the remaining friends. Rukia walked in and Ulquiorra shut the door and locked it and Ulquiorra looked out in the window.

"I've been waiting for your arrival Rukia." Ulquiorra said and Rukia gripped the gun tightly in her hand.

"Ulquiorra, why did you leave?" Rukia asked and Ulquiorra looked at her.

"It was for her happiness, Aizen was going to kill her if I didn't leave her, but I knew I would hurt her, so I've been waiting for myself to be your next assignment, I know all about you." Ulquiorra said and Rukia sighed.

"Have you told any of the remaining espada?" Rukia asked and Ulquiorra sighed.

"No Rukia, I haven't, I think we all deserve it, but I do wish I got to see her one last time. I'm ready to leave." Ulquiorra said and Rukia raised the gun and swiftly pressed the trigger and heard the body thump against the floor and Rukia lowered her gun and disarmed it. She walked out and Renji looked at her and Rukia felt her eyes water.

'_I wish you had stayed Ulquiorra, really, I wish you had. You were a good man.' _

**Author's note: Sorry the kill was so crappy, I wish I could write more, but I have to go now, review please! I'm sorry I was gone for so long! Don't kill me! **

**Peace! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: It's been forever, HASN'T IT? But I did come back, so I'm guessing all of you are angry at me, well I can understand since I disappeared like after February, seriously, these past months, have been, LE harsh on me since my computer broke down. I barely got the minimum filled in. So, I got a new computer, and yeah, at this rate, you're going to get updates quickly…I think. **

**Good news: I'm going to update, finish all of my stories, and make a new one and finish that up HOPEFULLY before I start a new school year. **

**Bad news: Whether I make that new story or not, I probably won't be writing ever again, when I finish these up, these will be the last pieces of writing I will ever contribute, I'm just getting busy. High school will definitely be a challenge, so I'll have to take care of that. I'm sorry. **

**Thank you that reviewed before I took my leave and still reviewed me while I was on leave. It wasn't really a hiatus, just a simple leave. So without any more talking like the idiot I am here's your chapter. **

**I would really appreciate if you would read the author's note on the bottom, it's really important! **

She looked at her watch, it was four o' clock. She disarmed her gun and threw it somewhere while Renji smoked his cigarette. A sigh left her lips and Renji shot her a look.

"What's up with you today? Not feeling like a killing machine?" Renji asked as the cigarette left his lips and Rukia scoffed.

"Just feeling a tad bit tired, that's it for today right?" Rukia asked and Renji nodded as they started cascading down from the roof, Rukia's white cotton dress moving with her body as she moved. The three quarter sleeves were rolled up a little bit to her elbows, it reached up to her knees and Rukia had decided to wear black leggings underneath with flats. Her hair twisted up in an elegant bun and had a simple plastic hair pin holding it.

"I'll see you tomorrow; I think you got half shift tomorrow." Renji said as he pinned down his cigarette into a nearby ashtray. Rukia looked at him with violet orbs and closed her eyes and sighed once more.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, my brother told me I had to." Rukia lamely replied as Renji gave her a hug and she embraced him back and both left to walk their own paths home. Well in Rukia's case, Hitsugaya's apartment, her apartment was a little bit farther and she had keys to both, she would just crash at his place. Her cell phone rang as she walked and Rukia looked at the LCD screen before pressing the talk button on her Blackberry.

"Yeah Hisana, what do you want this time?" Rukia asked as she walked down the streets and ignored the whistles and looks thrown her way.

"Well aren't you tired today little sis?" Hisana teased Rukia could imagine her standing with her hand on her hip talking to her.

"Yeah, it's nothing, I'm feeling a little worn out from last night, and I didn't get much sleep." Rukia said, well there was one reason why she didn't get enough sleep, Hitsugaya forced her awake, after she glared at him and yelled at him, she decided to screw sleep and get it on.

"Take some sleeping pills; I don't want you wearing down after a few nights." Hisana advised and Rukia stopped in her tracks and entered in a coffee shop and proceeded to order black coffee.

"I know my job is important, I'm stopping to get a coffee right now, I'll see you tomorrow, I have half shift." Rukia informed and Hisana chuckled.

"I know, don't worry about it." Hisana said as she shut off the phone and Rukia heard the resounding click as she paid the man and grabbed her coffee after examining it and finding the man had written his number and wrote _'Call me soon, I'll be waiting.' _ As she continued her walk she finally reached her destination and walked up the stairs of the apartment complex and shoved the key in the keyhole and entered in. After locking the door she flopped down on his couch, finding that he wasn't home yet, she would enjoy the free time by herself until he came home in the next forty minutes.

Hitsugaya Corporation:

He rubbed his temple, only ten more minutes before he got off of work. Matsumoto stood at the door looking at him.

"You look exhausted Hitsugaya, go home. It's just ten minutes." Matsumoto commanded as she looked at the tired man. He couldn't go home; he was looking at an very important file which would take him ten more minutes to finish. He waved at her to go away.

"I have to finish reading this file by today, I'll leave in five." Hitsugaya tried to compromise and Matsumoto firmly put a hand on her hip which was swung to make her point in her tight business skirt. Her blue and white striped blouse had a few buttons popped open to reveal her silver necklace.

"No, how about you take five minutes to read that in the morning tomorrow so you have time to prepare for your big meeting tomorrow. I know you stayed up last night with Rukia." Matsumoto pointed out and Hitsugaya looked up at her and glared.

"Is that any of your business in what I do with my girlfriend at home?" Hitsugaya asked and Matsumoto looked at him and smiled gently.

"Just go home, it won't matter." Matsumoto still stood by the door and saw her boss drop the file and lean back.

"I guess I can take five minutes, thanks Matsumoto, remember to close up." Hitsugaya said and Matsumoto winked at him and left his office. He packed up his briefcase and locked his office and turned off the lights as he left the office and waved goodbye to Matsumoto as he walked in the elevator and pushed the lobby button. He rode down quietly and his secretaries said goodbye to him and he acknowledged their presence with a simple nod as he walked on home.

He reached his apartment and opened the door and shut himself in and was happy to see Rukia draped on the couch reading a fashion editorial. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the couch and began to scoot himself up against her body as he used his arms to prop himself on her. She lowered the fashion editorial and smiled.

"I guess I'm not the only tired one today." Rukia said as he leaned over and kissed her as she smiled and he flopped down so his head lay right where her heartbeat was. Feeling her relaxing fingers sift through his spiked hair.

"I have a meeting tomorrow and a billion others things at work tomorrow. I want to stay home." Hitsugaya whined and Rukia chuckled as she gave a slight tug to his hair and kept on playing with his hair. Throwing the magazine on the glass coffee table another hand went into the duty of massaging him.

"You have a job and so do I, we can't always stay home." Rukia informed him and Hitsugaya breathed in her scent and found that he liked her simple dress today. Rukia shifted so she could take off his jacket and fold it to put on top of the soft leathery couch.

"I know so, what did you do while I was gone?" Hitsugaya asked as she stopped playing with his hair and relaxed a little, her hand draped in front of his face.

"Well, I went to work and I finished about four o' clock, they dismissed me early because I was too tired." Rukia said as Hitsugaya played with her hand a little. He smirked, he knew why she was tired, and he was the exact cause why she had been tired the past few days. It wasn't his fault he was a perfectly healthy male.

"You know you like it." Hitsugaya replied and Rukia smacked him a little on the head, the hand he was previously toying with had something that caught his eye, he saw a thin cut that looked like from a knife. He gripped her hand firmly and looked at the cut it looked like she got it today. "Where did you get this cut from?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia widened her eyes, she had an assignment where she had to slash the man's throat, she must have accidentally held her hand too close while slashing him. She withdrew her hand immediately and looked at it.

"I must have got it while I was making myself a snack earlier, it's nothing." Rukia said nervously, she must have gotten sloppy she reprimanded herself not to do it again.

"Anything interesting you want to talk about?" Hitsugaya asked as he closed his eyes and Rukia looked at the picture on his wall, there was a woman there and Rukia knew exactly who it was.

"Why is Hinamori Momo's picture on your wall?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya widened his eyes, he briefly scanned his apartment and looked at the picture of Momo and her sweet smile as she looked into the camera.

"Someone, it was in the past before I met you." Hitsugaya tried to avoid the topic, but he knew he was going to have to tell Rukia about Momo sooner or later.

"Was she someone important?" Rukia asked, knowing full well that she used to be Aizen's plaything after he ordered the company to kill her. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed.

"She was my ex girlfriend if that's what you're wondering." Hitsugaya felt himself and the atmosphere sadden in the apartment as he remembered the memories of the past and why it was so hard to let her go and the anger he experienced.

"What happened to her?" Rukia asked softly as her hand snaked to his and felt him intertwine their hands.

"She left me for Aizen Sousuke; you must have heard about him, he died a few months ago. She was so happy, I let her go. She hadn't cheated on me yet, but she did meet him and a few weeks later, he asked her to be with him. She decided that she wanted him over me so I let her go, it was the hardest day of my life." Hitsugaya said, his somber tone made Rukia feel sorry,

"I'm getting the feeling there is something important to that date you let her go." Rukia proposed, pushing to get a little more information. Hitsugaya looked up at her and she saw sadness slowly destroying his emerald eyes and Rukia gripped his hand tighter. "You don't have to tell me anymore, I'm sorry." Rukia whispered and Hitsugaya kissed her and leaned his forehead on her forehead. He drew in a deep intake of air and didn't look up.

"I was supposed to propose to her that day." Hitsugaya said as Rukia took in the surprise but she didn't show it and moved her hand up to untie his tie and felt the silk slip through her fingers and she felt his breath hitch as he grabbed her legs and wrap them around his waist. She kissed him softly and he lifted her up and walked to his bedroom.

A few hours later as they lay together and she stroked his hair and he laid against her chest a soft smile curled onto her lips. Hitsugaya looked at her and smiled as well.

"You want to come to work with me tomorrow?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia chuckled as the blankets rustled softly.

"I have a work shift tomorrow from the time you leave to twelve p.m. I'll grab lunch and bring it to you, how does that sound?" Rukia asked as he nodded and then flashed open his eyes and groaned.

"I just remembered I have a meeting at one with some important people." Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and Rukia laughed and kissed him.

"I'll try my best not to interfere or if you want, I'll go talk to Matsumoto and hang out with her or something." Rukia tried and Hitsugaya laughed and played with her hair.

"You'll be fine staying in my office, don't worry." Hitsugaya said and Rukia smiled, Rukia looked down and saw Hitsugaya smirking at her and she arched a brow.

"What do you want now?" Rukia asked before she was tackled by Hitsugaya and the blankets were ripped from her body.

The next morning:

Rukia applied lotion to her pale legs and stood up with her stiletto heels pushing into the soft carpet of Hitsugaya's apartment, she straightened out the black skirt with red trim at the bottom. Her soft white blouse had her collar popped and a few buttons were undone, it didn't show her cleavage, but just a little skin. Hitsugaya came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while nuzzling her neck.

"You look so professional, I haven't seen you look professional since that one time you temped for Matsumoto." Hitsugaya murmured and Rukia elbowed him in the stomach slightly and turned around and kissed him.

"I don't dress like this everyday, so just take it in while you can, I have tons of these suits, it doesn't matter, and I just don't like to wear them." Rukia said as he kissed her neck and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you at twelve." Hitsugaya yelled as he walked out the door and Rukia stood at his bedroom door, making sure he was gone, she quickly dialed Renji's number who picked up immediately.

"Yeah Rukia, you need a ride?" Renji asked and Rukia smiled.

"Meet me at my favorite coffee shop." Rukia said as she heard Renji click the phone shut and Rukia took her keys, wallet, and phone as she set out of the apartment and locked the door.

Renji had picked Rukia up shortly and dropped her off as he parked the car and walked in a few minutes later. Rukia went to her office and sat down in the soft chair. She finally pulled up the blinds to her office, letting the bright sunlight go into her office. Her door was open and she typed in the password to go into her account on her laptop. She looked at the paperwork and documents on her desk and immediately began looking over it, she didn't need to sign, and all she had to do was read. She saw the folder on her silver glass desk and finished it up. She saw Kira working in his office and immediately got up. She grabbed some of the paperwork and dumped it in a folder and placed it in Byakuya's box. She walked over to Kira and gently put down the palms of her hands on his polished wooden desk. Kira looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rukia, what's up with you today?" Kira asked and Rukia smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I need some information and I know I can count on you to get it for me Zuru." Rukia's nickname for Kira was Zuru; he got that name when they were dating in Middle School. He arched a brow and leaned back, showing off the simple button up shirt that was pure white.

"And you came to the right place, which person?" Kira asked and Rukia smirked.

"Hinamori Momo, you know the girl you were supposed to kill and you ended up saving her and now she's your girlfriend?" Rukia whispered, not a lot of people knew that this incident had happened and Kira made her promise to keep it a secret.

"I can't give you that information, what if you're trying to kill her!" Kira hissed and Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"Why would I kill her? You know my M.O! I only go after guys, I'm not a lesbian!" Rukia hissed at Kira and Kira glared at her.

**A/N: No offense to Lesbians, I think they're awesome. I am not one myself, but they're still people, I don't hate them. **

"Why do you need it?" Kira asked and Rukia widened her eyes, no one in this building knew Hitsugaya Toshirou was her boyfriend; she would have to spill the beans to Kira soon.

"I need it for Hitsugaya Toshirou." Rukia breathed out and Kira arched a slim blonde brow.

"You mean that business guy that owns his own technology company and is rated number one bachelor of the year?" Kira asked and Rukia nodded as she stared at him.

"Well, he's not really a bachelor anymore…" Rukia looked away and Kira widened his eyes.

"You're…you're…dating him?" Kira asked as he whispered and Rukia nodded and Kira went up in her face. "Do you know what that means? You're going to freaking compromise your job so you can get a little information; he's going to ask how you found her information!" Kira hissed and Rukia put a finger on his forehead so he would scoot away.

"Yes I'm dating him, and I will not present the files! I'll just get her to visit us, by today, please Kira, please, for me?" Rukia asked sweetly and Kira glared at her.

"You owe me." Kira asked and Rukia gave him two tickets, it was to his favorite band.

"Next Friday, your favorite band is playing in Karakura Auditorium, I scored them from last week, and I hate that band." Rukia smirked as Kira handed her Momo's files and Rukia smiled. "Thank you Zuru!" Rukia cheered as Kira smiled at her and waved her off. She opened the files when she got into her office and dialed the number.

Rukia went into Hitsugaya's office, knowing that the secretaries knew her already they let her up without even glancing at her. Expertly making her way in while she dropped off food for Matsumoto who took it and smiled at her and pointed at the door to Hitsugaya's office, Rukia went in after slipping off her shoes and saw Hitsugaya playing on his computer. She set down the food and he scooted a little so she could sit in his lap.

"What are you playing today?" Rukia asked as she looked at the screens and saw the mini game he was playing and he kissed her neck.

"Nothing, just a little game." Hitsugaya said as he immediately exited out and Rukia smiled.

"So, when's your big meeting?" Rukia asked as she immediately brought out the take out boxes of teriyaki chicken, rice, and tempura and Hitsugaya shrugged.

"Well, I don't know, they're going to be in here in like thirty minutes. Enough time to get things done." Hitsugaya looked at her and Rukia smirked.

"Like what things?" Rukia asked and Hitsugaya smoothed his hand over her knee.

"You'll see soon enough when we get home." Hitsugaya informed and Rukia smacked his hand so that he withdrew and so he would finish lunch.

They finished lunch and Rukia got off his lap and brought out her Blackberry to text Orihime, Ichigo, and Renji. As she crossed her legs, which were uneasy because of the tight skirt, Matsumoto came over the speaker in Hitsugaya's office.

"Manager, they're here to see you." Matsumoto said and Hitsugaya released a deep breath and as the door opened Rukia looked up and widened her eyes.

It was Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai.

**A/N: If I made a mistake in that name tell me.**

Yamamoto scanned the office and as he shook hands with Hitsugaya he looked at Rukia who was staring at him, he had _no_ idea why she was here, but he would talk to her about it later.

"Please have a seat Mr. Genryuusai." Hitsugaya gestured to the soft, plump, leathery chair that faced Hitsugaya and Yamamoto looked at Rukia.

"And who would this be?" Yamamoto asked and Hitsugaya looked at Rukia and he swallowed thickly.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki, my…" he stopped as Rukia gave him a look that said,

"_Just tell him, he'll figure it out anyways, he's not one of the smartest men on earth for nothing."_

"My girlfriend Mr. Genryuusai, she's my girlfriend." Hitsugaya felt somewhat uneasy when he said that when Yamamoto gave him somewhat of a death glare and one to her too. He smiled quickly to hide and brought out a thick envelope.

"Let's get to work then, shall we?" Yamamoto gestured and Hitsugaya started talking immediately.

Later that day:

Rukia plunged the metal spoon into the Dreyer's ice cream bucket, relishing in the smooth mint chip delight that entered in her mouth.

She liked mint chip a lot, she ate it a lot, preferably during some alone time or when she felt like it. She plopped down on the couch next to Hitsugaya who was lying down on the couch with nothing but his trousers on; he had foregone his shirt as soon as he walked in the door. Rukia's shoes had lain not paired together; she had kicked them off as soon as she walked into his apartment and asked if he had ice cream in his fridge. She never took him as a man that loved sweets since he didn't really eat any…She decided to leave it alone and felt the spoon being taken from her hands and plunged into the ice cream and enter in another person's mouth.

She glared at him and tried to pull the spoon out of his mouth and he smirked as she tugged as his teeth were clamped on the metal and she failed. He took the spoon out of his mouth and plunged it back into the ice cream.

"I think you love mint chip ice cream." Hitsugaya said as he was about to take the spoon and put it back into his mouth before Rukia snatched it and started licking it while smirking at him too as she licked.

"You're not the only one that can play around." Rukia teased as she licked the ice cream slowly, he knew she was teasing him and soon enough the spoon was taken out of her hands and flung into the ice cream jar. She was about to yell at him in protest and the ice cream box was taken away from her and as she opened her mouth to scold him she was met with him kissing her. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck and he picked her up and kicked open his bedroom door and slammed it close.

The woman looked up at the apartment complex, she evened out her breathing, she was nervous. Nervous as hell, she was told to come at five to the place and here she was. It was five o' clock and she gave the complex a glare. She was actually frightened.

She then put on her best game face and straightened up her humble shoulders, she walked confidently, and she had curled her hair and let it down. Wearing Chap Stick that made her lips look healthier and much pinker, and a soft peach colored dress with a white cardigan thrown over it and gladiator sandals, she walked. She walked up the steps and fished through her designer purse. She grabbed the slip of white paper she had written the apartment number of and rereading it five times to make sure she got the right apartment, she stopped in front of it. She only dressed nice to make herself seem presentable; she wasn't trying to get a new relationship with him, one of friendship only at the very least. She was happy with somebody else.

She drew in a deep breath and pushed the doorbell and heard it ring. She smoothed down her hair and stared nervously at the door, what if no one was home? Maybe she had heard the wrong date and then all of the sudden she heard yelling.

"_Go get the door while I get dressed! I can't go out there naked!" _She heard the man she was trying to visit today yell and then there was a huff.

"_Well then you might want to hurry up and put on a pair of pants! God, can you at least not make such a big deal about it? You got like two hours worth!" _A woman yelled and the girl standing at the door became very worried and confused.

"_You go open the door, I didn't expect any guests today, did you invite somebody?" _The male yelled again and she heard soft padding coming towards the door.

"_I'll go pick it up, god, you're so paranoid!" _The woman scolded, still not finished with her sentence as she slammed open the door and widened her eyes as she saw who was at the door. She then put on a smile and try not to look weird in the large dress shirt she was wearing that was for a male and some skimpy shorts and her hair tied up in a loose bun.

"You must be Hinamori Momo, come on in, I'm glad you were able to make it." Rukia said as she stepped aside so Momo could make her way in and saw Hitsugaya's apartment, it was still the same, except for the new lady greeting him at the door and the stilettos and girl shoes that was aligned up next to his.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" Momo asked as she sat down on a plush chair and Rukia sat on the couch and shook her head.

"No, it's quite alright actually." Rukia said as Momo scanned her down. Momo knew her already quite well from the assassination company, but she knew Rukia wouldn't hurt her. Momo thought that Hitsugaya had found quite the catch. Momo scanned Rukia. She took in the black tresses that were tied up loosely; she liked the sloppy bun on her. With smooth alabaster skin and violet eyes and soft pink lips and her body was to die for. Hitsugaya came out with a wife beater and shorts and scratched his head. Flexing his arm muscles as he reached up and scratched his scalp continuously while he yawned.

"Rukia, who's the…" Words stopped short as Hitsugaya looked at Momo who smiled at him and waved at him.

"It's nice to see you again Shiro-chan." Momo smiled prettily and Hitsugaya felt his whole body go into shock.

"Momo…" the words seemed to leave his mouth and his body went limp with shock. He only stared at the woman in wonder before he hugged her straight into his arms and breathed in her scent as she wrapped her arms around him too and patted his back. "Momo…"

He didn't love her anymore, but it felt like he hadn't seen his sister in a long time and he was only a little kid that saw his loved sister come back to greet him once again. Rukia smiled as they embraced, knowing that this was one of the happiest moments of his life.

**Author's note: So how did I do for a new chapter? Am I back into the game? Well, I wouldn't say this is a good chapter, I usually make Momo a mean person, but I tried playing it up differently, because she has her moments when I do like her. Please review for me. And thank you so much! It's good to be back into the game. Now, I really need your help, for my next HitsuRuki story, I need you to decide on the story plot. **

**They're singers **

**They're vampires**

**They are from different areas of land, like still keeping the captain and lieutenant and army kind of base idea. But like, Hitsugaya needs to join an alliance with the Kuchiki family, or squad six and there he meets Rukia and they start to fall in love even though she tried to kill him in the beginning of the story and she dislikes him. **

**I would really appreciate if you did actually read this and help me decide. If not, I'm just going to decide for myself, I have all of the stories planned out for the three plots, but yeah…I need your help. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Erm…how do I put this? OKAY. BEFORE YOU KILL ME FOR BEING GONE FOR SO RIDICULOUSLY LONG. I have reasons. I'm lazy, and I started school WAY earlier than I thought I was going to. It's already my third week of High School, and they are bombing us with homework like there is no tomorrow. I'm singing like a canary to get out of this shit hole. **

**So, I thought this plot is taking a little bit too long, for my liking anyways. So I'm going to speed things up in this chapter, so sorry if you wanted extra nice Momo time. It's going to end VERY QUICKLY in this chapter, so sorry. **

**So give thanks to yourself for getting me to write and Blue Sky who has been spamming up my wall like no tomorrow singing for me to update. She's the nightingale! **

Excitement rushed down from his body as they sat down on the couch and Rukia had gotten Momo a cup of tea and they were sitting down talking pleasantly. Hitsugaya had gotten up to go put on a proper shirt, and Rukia crossed her legs as she took a sip of her water.

"I wanted to thank you for letting him see me. It's been a few years." Momo said as she looked at Rukia and Rukia smiled.

"It's no problem; feel free to visit any time." Rukia replied and Momo kneaded her hands together.

"Are you still in that…business?" Momo asked quietly and Rukia put down her cup of water and stared at the couch as she crossed her slim, pale legs together.

"I am, but I can't get out of it, I'm pretty sure you know that by now. Same rules for everybody, even Izuru." Rukia replied and Momo rubbed the cup of tea in her hands.

"I'm so happy you guys are together, I can see the light in his eyes. They shine brightly than ever before, it kind of makes me jealous. I can see he's a whole lot happier with you than he was with me." Momo said with a small smile and a weak laugh and Rukia placed her hand on Momo's thigh.

"I can tell his whole heart has been enlightened since you've came. The smile on his face is so much brighter." Rukia said as Momo placed her hand on top of Rukia's and gave it a squeeze and a bright smile.

Hitsugaya reentered in the room and smiled as Momo and Rukia retracted both of their hands quickly with a smile on their face. He smiled at them and sat down next to Rukia's and quietly intertwined his hand with hers. Momo glanced at her watch and then the happy couple, she had to leave, and she didn't have much time.

"It's been nice talking to you Toshirou, but I really have to leave, it's my job, I'm so sorry." Momo said as she got up, Hitsugaya felt his happy mood press down a little, but he got up and gave Momo a hug.

"It's alright; I understand…just call more and visit by more. I miss you Momo." Hitsugaya said and Momo smiled as she let go. She slipped something into his pocket and patted his shoulder.

"It has my number, and email, so contact me when you can." Momo said and Momo turned to leave but Hitsugaya caught her wrist.

"Wait…um; can you meet me at the park tomorrow? After work, just call me." Hitsugaya said and Momo nodded.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Momo said as she opened the door, quietly slipped out, and closed the door behind her. Rukia smiled as she went to go up and clean everything up when she felt two arms grab her waist and sling her over someone's shoulder.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing you big idiot?" Rukia yelped as she pounded on Hitsugaya's back and Hitsugaya smirked as he kicked open his bedroom door and threw Rukia on his bed and climbed on top of her.

"Don't think you're not getting a proper thank you for that. I'm so glad you did that…" He was going to continue on, with three words, but he was stopped when Rukia grabbed his neck and slammed him down to kiss him.

Next day:

Rukia woke up and wrote a note quickly as she slipped on a gray cardigan over her strapless purple dress and put on a large belt around her middle.

'_Hey there honey. I had to leave for work, call me when you need me. I'll probably be gone all day, if I don't come home for dinner, just go ahead and cook without me. I'll just camp in my own apartment tonight. I hope you're awake soon sleepy head." _

She stuck the note on Hitsugaya's forehead before kissing his forehead as well and leaving as she locked the apartment.

Walking off to work, she quickly heard the happy ringtone her phone gave off. She didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was, she flipped open her cell phone and smiled.

"Good to see you're awake sleepy head." Rukia said as she chuckled and heard an annoyed sigh come through the receiver end.

"Guess what lovely surprise I found this morning at my doorstep?" Hitsugaya grumbled and she heard pages being flipped through.

"I don't know, you tell me." Rukia said as she was near a newsstand.

"If you're near a newsstand, pick up JPG magazine and flip through the bachelor's page." Hitsugaya muttered and Rukia plucked a brow up as she lifted up her shoulders to reach a magazine and squeeze her phone between her ear and shoulder. She flipped through until she found the bachelor's page and saw the number one contestant. Her boyfriend, she laughed as she put away the magazine and grabbed her cellular device and laughed.

"I don't see the problem with it, no one knows about us except for a select few." Rukia heard Hitsugaya chucking the magazine somewhere in his apartment and she heard a yawn.

"Meet me for lunch, if you can do that." Hitsugaya said and Rukia smiled sharply.

"Getting Matsumoto to call JPG magazine and get photos of us? Sounds fantastic." Rukia replied and Hitsugaya chuckled.

"This is why I never have to tell you anything." Hitsugaya said and Rukia smiled.

"I know, okay, I've got to go now, I'll see you for lunch." Rukia said as she heard a silent goodbye and Rukia smiled as she clicked her phone shut.

"So, get him into a room and kill him, sounds easy enough, especially for you Rukia." Yamamoto commanded and Rukia nodded as she read through the file. It was an arrancar, Zommari Leroux. She read how much he liked dancing and he would go to a popular dance show every day so he could watch the women perform. She smiled wistfully as Renji walked outside of the room with her and Renji looked over her shoulder.

"Rukia, you've got that happy face on, something tells me you are going to like this mission." Renji said as he handed her a serum and Rukia smirked.

"You know how they offered those belly dance classes at college?" Rukia asked as she went into her office and opened up a small drawer in her desk and her eyes shone at the outfit lying in said drawer.

"Yeah Rukia, I remembered how much you loved it, but you never got to dance it in public." Renji said as he watched his best friend take out a swarthy purple outfit and it glimmered in the bright light.

"I'm so glad I remember on how to belly dance. He likes belly dancers." Rukia clucked her tongue and Renji sighed.

"Come on, let's go, we don't have a lot of time and I'm taking Tatsuki out for lunch, so hurry up." Renji said as she grabbed the outfit, her make up bag and went out the door.

Zommari sat down as a young woman poured him a glass of alcohol, he thanked her politely and swirled the contents around before taking a small sip. Just a little taste, he wanted to enjoy the flavor while watching the women perform his favorite dance. He paid the manager for a separate room, hearing there was a new girl and he wanted to see her talents.

The music started playing and Rukia smirked as she fixed her brunette colored wig and looked at her make up. Keeping the syringe in a strap around her arm safely hidden by the outfit, she smiled as she glided onto the dance area.

She didn't say any words, she danced and swung her hips like coordinated, dancing as what she was taught. She could see Zommari enjoying the dance.

After twenty minutes of dancing, the music stopped and Zommari clapped as he smiled.

"You don't dance like a new dancer. I must say, I'm impressed." Zommari said and Rukia used a slightly deeper voice, making her voice sound sultry and exotic in every way.

"Well thank you, your comments are deeply appreciated, is there anything else you require of me? You have the whole hour to yourself with me." Rukia said and Zommari smiled as he stood up and walked towards Rukia and brushed her cheek with his rough fingers and gave her a smirk.

"I think there's something you can help me with." Zommari said and Rukia smiled as she slipped her hand to the syringe.

Later on:

Rukia was walking to Hitsugaya Corp. cursing on how she almost cut herself because of Zommari's struggle with the syringe; she had to keep him quiet for a long time before the drugs took in effect. She had no idea why they hadn't killed him immediately. She would have to take it up with the lab department.

She found her boyfriend standing outside waiting for her, nonchalantly checking his cell phone and Rukia smiled as she bounded up towards him and prodded him in the stomach. Hitsugaya jumped up and glared at her as he put away his phone.

"Was that necessary?" Hitsugaya grumbled and Rukia leaned up and kissed him.

"It was the only way to get your attention Mister." Rukia said as he kissed her back and called Matsumoto.

"Yeah Matsumoto, call them now." Hitsugaya said and Rukia smiled as he wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist and lifted her up a little and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Inside Matsumoto's office:

Matsumoto had just hung up with Hitsugaya and was rapidly dialing JPG magazine. The phone was automatically picked up and Matsumoto smiled.

"Hello, this is JPG magazine, how can we help you today?" A woman answered and Matsumoto smirked.

"Um, yes," she had disguised her voice slightly, "Well, I'm standing outside of Hitsugaya Corporation just walking and I think he's kissing with Rukia Kuchiki, you should go check it out!" Matsumoto said as the woman on the other line didn't say anything, but Matsumoto heard scribbling.

"Thanks doll, thanks for the tip, we'll go check it out." The woman said as she hung up and Matsumoto smiled as she saw Rukia and Hitsugaya in a heated kiss.

Ten minutes later:

Rukia heard the supposed silent shutter clicks and opened her mouth a little while Hitsugaya was kissing her.

"I can hear the cameras, can't you?" Rukia mumbled and Hitsugaya chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"Five more minutes, I promise." Hitsugaya said and Rukia smirked.

"Better keep it, or else I'll have to punish you." Rukia said as her fingers fisted in his hair and he tightened his hold.

"I like the sound of that." He said as he pressed his lips against hers again and they broke apart and looked at each other lovingly and let go as they intertwined hands and entered the office of Hitsugaya Corp together. The shutters of the cameras were gone and the photographer quickly escaped.

Later on that day:

Momo was sitting serenely at the park, watching little kids play with the large fountain built in the middle. She was sitting on a park bench and sighed as she checked her watch, Hitsugaya said he would be there soon, but she didn't see him.

She heard soft panting and saw Hitsugaya standing right in front of her and waving at her.

"Sorry, I had to run a little bit, something at the office. Thanks for being here though." Hitsugaya said and Momo smiled as she patted the spot right next to her.

"No problem, so what did you want to call me here for?" Momo asked and Hitsugaya dug his hand in his pocket and played around with a little box stored in there.

"How do you like Rukia?" Hitsugaya asked as he thickly swallowed and Momo laughed.

"I love her for you. She's perfect, if I was your sister, I would want her to become my sister. She's so nice, caring, funny, and smart. Why do you ask?" Momo said as she looked at Hitsugaya who was sitting with his shoulders hunched over as he looked down on the ground. He looked at there for a couple of seconds, wringing his hands together before he looked at Momo with the deepest eyes she had ever seen on Hitsugaya.

"I want to marry her."

**Author's note: HAR HAR, I SAID I WOULD MOVE UP THE PLOT WOULDN'T I? HAHA. But you may hate me for updating so late. Why you may ask? Life got its way. It's like twelve thirty one over here and I'm freaking tired and I need to go to bed. I've got a family reunion tomorrow. So good night, peace and chicken grease, leave me with those lovely reviews. **

**Love you all. **

**GIVE THANKS TO BLUE SKY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Surprised I'm not dead! No, I am still very much alive my little fairies of the forest! I shall tell you reasons why I have disappeared, that is, if you haven't killed me in time. **

**Well, first of all, my life has evolved around four things; School, Facebook, Homework, and home. I am busy with school and it does get a little frustrating at times, I do tend to rip my hair out and then sing a nice song to get me back into a nice mode. Facebook always takes up my time, no matter what, I don't know why, but that site is amazing because it always keeps me preoccupied. Homework, I'm a terrible procrastinator, so I don't really do my homework until later in the night unless I have a large amount of homework. Home, I'm busy, I'm the "maid" of the family, so, I can't protest. **

**Drama: Recently, I have been inflicted with numerous amounts of drama, I have drawn my breaking point recently and I no longer can survive more drama. **

**Writing: Priorities are pretty much set straight for me nowadays. I know, back in the day writing used to be one of the main priorities but I have eased off of that. I know I want to stay committed, and I have so many ideas, just, no time or lack of desire to write. **

**Also, you have someone to thank for this one shot to let you know I am alive, and well. Thank the writer XBlueSkyX who has been dramatically kicking my ass to keep me writing or trying to. I'm trying to help her off of her writer's block. **

**Let's go on shall we? Anyways, I'm thinking Assassinated Love will be finished in a few chapters very shortly, so do keep posted on that, again, I'm sorry for late chapters. **

"You want to what?" Momo screeched as she stood up abruptly off the park bench. Hitsugaya hissed at her and grabbed her to sit down next to him again.

"Don't overreact; this is a big thing for me too!" Hitsugaya hissed as he raked a shaking hand through his fluffy hair.

"I think it's alright for me to overreact don't you think? I mean, seriously, marrying a girl that you met shortly? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Momo asked and Hitsugaya shot her a glare.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't." Hitsugaya stated in a monotone voice as he leaned his back up against the bench and shoved his hands in his pockets. It was silent for a while and Momo looked at him, it was reaching sunset shortly.

"Well," Momo started, catching Hitsugaya's attention and he looked at her and Momo turned to him.

"I know my opinion doesn't matter in how you feel about her." Momo said and Hitsugaya frowned.

"You know it does." Hitsugaya replied and Momo shook her head as she smiled at him and patted his arm.

"It will a little, but not a lot. Anyways, if you want to marry her, who am I to stop you? I think she'll do some good for you." Momo replied and she stood up and put her hands on her hips, a sudden frown on her face.

"So, when are you going to propose Mister? I'm sure you already have a ring don't you?" Hitsugaya scoffed as he looked at kids playing with two puppies.

"Of course I do, who do you think I am? Some weirdo who goes out and buys a ring three months before they propose, let's be realistic." Hitsugaya wondered and Momo elevated a brow.

"Don't you mean a weirdo who buys their rings at least half a year in advance before they ask the girl? It seems like you've wanted to ask her for a long time." Momo said and Hitsugaya sighed as he blew out his cheeks a little bit.

"I guess you could say that." A silence passed and then Momo squealed as she jumped up and pulled on Hitsugaya's arm.

"Come on! We have to talk details and how you're going to propose!" Momo said as she dragged a surprised Hitsugaya close to her and Hitsugaya gave her a look as he sighed.

He looked up at the sunny sky and smiled a little bit as his friend babbled on about what just to do when he proposed.

**Author's note: HEY, I KNOW IT'S SHORT. But I thought you guys at least deserve SOMETHING you know? After a long absence, or just rather laziness in reality, I am going to start another IchiRuki story, I need a break from HitsuRuki even though I love it a lot, it's time to mix it up a little bit! So, keep posted for a new story and a couple of updates. :D **

**Click that review button and say hello, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Inspiration sprung up when I was doing my California Standardized testing today. I had been drawing while I was bored, which consisted a drawing of bunnies chopping carrots. That's right. Anyways, back to the point. **

**It's a quick thing. Just to let you guys know that I'm not dead. **

**And I have to update anyways, XBlueSkyX pushed me to update, after she updated. ._. I'm so late. **

**Also: Important news! Since I have sadly quit 'By Myself' and 'Protection' they have been placed up for adoption, I have only two contestants, which is REALLY sad. You still have time to participate; the rules for adoption have been posted in the two stories of 'By Myself' and 'Protection.' So go check it out! **

"The preparations are ready sir." A woman stated as Kariya stared out of the window. He smirked as he gripped his cell phone in his hand. The text on the phone screen had been located on the screen for quite some time now.

"You scheduled an appointment?" Kariya asked as the cigarette in between his lips was lifted out of his mouth, the smooth smoke evacuating all sweet smells in the room previously.

The lady tucked her hair behind her ear and smirked.

"Of course I did, you're expected in about an hour or so." The woman said as she played with her business skirt. Kariya smiled and turned to smile at her.

"Thank you Yoshi, please tell Koga to come with me when I leave." Kariya said as Yoshi smirked.

"Of course sir, I shall leave you to your view." Yoshi said as she flicked her long teal colored hair and strutted out of his office.

Kariya smiled as he gazed on the Hitsugaya Corporations. The cigarette in between his long fingers had been crushed in his palm.

"Soon Hitsugaya, you won't exist anymore and I'll take your place as number one." Kariya stated to no one as his smile gleamed in the early sunlight.

"Have a good day at work okay?" Hitsugaya said as he kissed Rukia and Rukia kissed him back.

"Alright, alright, you go to work, I'll be fine. You have a good day too." Rukia stated as she stood behind Hitsugaya, both were facing the mirror and he was struggling to tie his tie again.

Hitsugaya examined Rukia, her large violet eyes peeking over his shoulder as her lips were pressed against his neck. His eyes weren't fixated on his silk emerald tie at the moment; they were just fixated on Rukia. Rukia chuckled before she stood in front of him and began fixing his tie. Seeing her dainty little hands looping the tie through a knot and she made sure the tie was propped against the collar of his shirt.

She patted the tie for good measure and kissed him on the cheek.

"You seriously need to learn how to tie your own tie." Rukia commented before Hitsugaya kissed her on the lips again and looked back up at the mirror.

"I'll try, are you sure you don't need me to drop you off?" Hitsugaya asked as Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled softly at him and tip toed up to kiss him again as she released, her hands rubbed his arms.

"I'm going to be fine, it's my apartment anyways. Now go on, leave!" Rukia jokingly said as she pushed him out into the living room, Rukia grabbed a black cardigan to put over her white tank top. She walked in front of him; his eyes followed her movements, as she went to pick up her cell phone, keys, and purse. He eyed her beige skirt, which elongated her legs and showed them off quite well.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today?" Hitsugaya asked as he licked his lips, which Rukia saw and Rukia smirked as she kicked up her foot to put on flats.

"Nice try pervert. If I didn't want to go to work today, I would wear something _way_ shorter." Rukia states as she shrugs on her cardigan. Hitsugaya came over and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind.

"Do you have anything shorter?" He asked as he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, his breath on her neck while he gently nipped her skin. She elbowed him slightly and smiled.

"Trust me, I have way shorter, but I choose not to wear it. Now go, you're late dummy." Rukia said as Hitsugaya kissed her again and left through the front door, but not before he gently swung his palm to smack her ass which made her hiss and rub the sore area.

She eyed the door, muttering something along the lines that he was a pervert before her cell rang.

She pressed on the accept button and held the phone up to her ear as she walked out of her apartment.

"What is it?" Rukia asked and she heard the radio playing in the background.

"I'm here, so hurry up." The gruff voice of an orange haired man spoke, Rukia smiled and picked at her nails.

"Whatever Ichigo, what's making you so pissy this morning?" Rukia asked as she walked out to the parking lot.

"My wife is ignoring me because I refused to eat her wasabi and red bean paste brownies, they just looked so disgusting, how was I supposed to eat it Rukia?" Ichigo complained and Rukia chuckled as she opened the car door to find Ichigo hanging up already. Rukia got in the car promptly.

"Just eat one, pretend you love it, and when she's gone, throw it down the garbage disposal." Rukia commented and Ichigo glared at her.

"You know I can't do that." Ichigo commented as they started driving already.

"Sure you can, I don't put it past you for ignoring her brownies, and she always did manage to make deadly concoctions." Rukia stated and Ichigo shuddered in agreement.

"Now you know why I do all of the cooking at home." Rukia laughed as Ichigo pulled into the parking lot. Rukia got out of the car and walked briskly in the office.

As to say of right now, she was having a pretty good day. Her good mood was obvious as she greeted everyone as she walked on by.

She hummed a little tune as both of her hands found the handles of the large doors and she pulled them open.

Her closed eyes now opened to see everyone waiting for her and staring at her.

"Good morning everybody." Rukia chirped as she took her place along the table, folding her hands neatly together, and crossing one leg over the other.

"Good morning Rukia, you seem awfully chipper today." Ukitake commented and Rukia smiled.

"Oh am I? Well, that's odd. Anyways, who's our client for today?" Rukia asked as she felt her cell phone vibrate against her thigh. She picked it up silently and read the text from under the table, making it seem like she had the attention of everybody in the room.

It was from Hitsugaya, and he had texted her to have a great day at work, she bit her lip and smiled as she quickly texted back and shut off her phone. Yamamoto looked at her and nodded.

"Here you go Ms. Kuchiki; our client is ready to talk to you." Yamamoto stated and Rukia nodded in a serious tone before Yamamoto gestured to the back of the room where Rukia widened her eyes.

Kariya smiled deviously and took out the burning cigarette in between his lips.

"I see you are well Ms. Kuchiki." Kariya spoke and Rukia tried to remain as professional as possible.

"Of course Mr. Jin, how may I help you today?" Rukia asked and Kariya chuckled.

"You're so obedient Rukia, I like that about you." Kariya noted and Rukia arched a brow as she leaned forward.

"Get to the point Mr. Jin; I'm here for business, not just for a simple conversation." Rukia explained and Kariya smiled.

"Of course Ms. Kuchiki, I wouldn't want to waste your time at all. Here is your client; his information is in the folder." Kariya explained as he dropped a skinny manila folder on the table and Rukia picked it up gingerly. She would have to store the folder for later for filing.

Kariya smiled as he saw Rukia's delicate fingers picking at the cover of the manila folder to open the folder.

Rukia opened the folder, expecting information on another one of Kariya's employees, but as soon as she opened it, her jaw dropped and she felt anger rush to her head. She folded the folder back up, stood up promptly and slammed the table.

"This has got to be a joke Mr. Jin." Rukia said, her voice filled with anger, and possible fear. Kariya only smirked as he took out another cigarette. Everybody in the meeting hall was looking at Rukia, who only breathed heavily at the moment. A thick silence welled up in the room.

"I assure you it's not a joke Ms. Kuchiki, that's your assignment." Renji and Ichigo looked up at Rukia and Rukia felt like strangling Kariya.

Rukia took the folder and slammed it open and held up the packet to Kariya's view.

"You're his _friend_, what the hell is the matter with you? He _trusts_ you," Rukia seethed, tears welled up in her crystal violet eyes, "How can you do this to him?" Rukia asked as Kariya gently plucked the packet from her grip and flipped off the front page, a larger photo of her next assignment was now pinned up for everybody's eyes. Rukia felt a tear go down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"It's easy Ms. Kuchiki, he's in my way for the number one spot, and I want him _out_. I'm sure you'll do a lovely job. After all, I specifically chose you to complete the task." Kariya stated and Rukia went up to the board and ripped off the picture and shoved it in Kariya's chest.

"You have no right in asking me to do that, you know my relations with him, you sick freak." Rukia yelled and Kariya only chuckled as he slid a few magazines from JPG on the table for everybody's view. All centered on the cover was Rukia kissing her next assignment. Everybody examined it carefully and looked up at Rukia with widened eyes.

Kariya stepped forward to Rukia and tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger.

"That's why I asked you to do it. He's horrendously in love with you my dear." Kariya stated and Rukia widened her eyes. She slapped Kariya's hand away and backed away.

"You're…you're lying!" Rukia whispered as Kariya smiled as he watched Rukia's reaction.

"Rukia, don't tell me…" Hisana said loudly and Rukia felt tears leave her eyes. Water ran from her eyes, down her cheeks, and to her lips.

"Don't tell me you're dating your next assignment." Byakuya asked and Rukia dug her fingernails in her arm. Rukia turned slowly to face everybody and everyone witnessed Rukia crying as she bit her lip. She opened her mouth and glared at Kariya.

"We've been dating for almost a year now." Rukia stated as Yamamoto remained indifferent, Renji's and Ichigo's jaws were split apart, Kyouraku simply tipped his hat over his face, and Ukitake looked at Rukia. Rukia went back to facing Kariya and gestured for her to sit down, which she promptly did.

"Don't believe me? Let's see, since I'm his _friend_, I'll tell you an important date." Kariya started speaking and Rukia slammed her hands on the table and looked away.

"_Don't." _Rukia hissed and Kariya smirked.

"I will tell you, it's quite important to your future with him." Kariya hummed a tune as Rukia bit her lip to keep herself from lashing out. Kariya maliciously smiled and clasped his hands together.

"About a month ago, I had gotten a call from your boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toshirou, yes, he called me, and he was very excited. You had actually just left for work that day." Kariya started and Rukia glared at him, she was tearing up, but she couldn't let anymore tears spill. "He told me to meet him up at the local coffee shop by his apartment, and I gladly obliged, I thought he just wanted a friendly talk." Kariya smiled and Rukia breathed heavily in pure anger.

Rukia opened her mouth until Kariya held up a finger.

"Don't _speak_; please do wait for me to finish my lovely tale." Rukia shut her mouth and trembled silently. "Now, after he met up with me, he took me to one of the nicest jewelry stores in Karakura, the store was gorgeous, gems, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and all you can imagine were presented to us. But most importantly, they had _rings_." Kariya emphasized the word 'rings' and Rukia shot her hand up to her mouth in horror.

Kariya opened his mouth to continue as he smirked.

_Flashback: (Please do keep in mind that Kariya is still explaining the situation to them as he's remembering.) _

"_Oh so Hitsugaya, why are we here? I haven't seen you step place in a shop like this since the last girlfriend, what brings us here?" Kariya asked as Hitsugaya gave him a soft smirk. _

"_Don't worry about it Kariya, let me show you why I brought you here." Hitsugaya said as he pushed open the doors and the saleswoman, prim and proper smiled as she adjusted her glasses. _

"_Oh hello there Mr. Jin, Mr. Hitsugaya, this is a pleasant surprise, two of Japan's most famous technology companies, here in my shop, but Mr. Hitsugaya is no stranger here!" The saleswoman blabbed and Hitsugaya tipped his chin a little bit to acknowledge the fact. _

"_Of course, Jin, I want to show you something." Hitsugaya stated and the woman whipped off her glasses, showing off her pretty azure eyes. _

"_Have you asked the lucky girl yet? I bet you've been hinting at it for ages now!" The saleswoman asked and Hitsugaya chuckled. _

"_I'm still waiting for the right moment, may I see my ring?" Hitsugaya asked as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Kariya placed himself next to Hitsugaya and leaned against the counter. _

"_Why are we here Hitsugaya? Why have you gotten a ring? A promise ring perhaps for your lady?" Kariya asked as the woman came in with an elegant casing. She had propped it open to display a beautiful ring. Kariya looked at it promptly, examining it. _

_The ring had a butterfly perched on top of it, made from sterling silver with little diamonds and sapphires encrusting the shape of the butterfly. The butterfly was perched on top of a larger diamond that had four little topaz pieces surrounding it. The ring was made from white gold and had diamonds embedded in it. It was truly a magnificent piece, but also, a very expensive magnificent piece. _

"_Kariya, if you buy a ring, what do you automatically think of?" Hitsugaya asked as the saleswoman had congregated with another customer that had walked in. Kariya fingered the cigarettes in his pocket and shrugged as he felt for his lighter to. _

"_Marriage, I don't know, why Hitsugaya?" Kariya asked as he felt an urge to smoke a cigarette flooded his body, but he had realized he wasn't allowed to smoke in the fancy store. When Hitsugaya remained silent, Kariya widened his eyes, smirked, and then wiped it off of his face. _

"_You want to marry her don't you?" Kariya asked and Hitsugaya swallowed thickly as he looked at Kariya. _

"_You don't think it's too soon right?" Hitsugaya asked and Kariya chuckled as he looked out of the shop window. _

"_The heart wants what the heart wants Hitsugaya. If you feel this strongly about her, why not ask her to marry you?" Kariya replied as Hitsugaya rolled his shoulders back and took the casing that held the ring in the palms of his hands. _

"_I haven't even said I love you to her, wouldn't it be awkward if I just sprung it up?" Hitsugaya asked and Kariya shrugged. _

"_Do you have a date set up?" Kariya asked and Hitsugaya shook his head. _

"_Not yet, I'm having trouble finding a date." Hitsugaya sighed and Kariya felt his cell phone ring and he flipped it open, and talked briefly before snapping his phone shut. Hitsugaya was looking at him and Kariya put away his phone. _

"_Isn't your annual company party coming up soon Hitsugaya? Maybe you could ask her there, all you'd have to do is find the place for it soon." Kariya suggested, and he saw Hitsugaya's eyes light up as if he were a child placed in a carnival. _

"_That's a wonderful idea, and I already have a place booked, it's the same place from last year." Hitsugaya commented and Kariya smirked. _

"_They have a lovely hall of mirrors in a back room, you should take her there." Kariya chuckled as Hitsugaya patted his shoulder as Hitsugaya's phone rang. _

"_That's a wonderful idea, I've got to go now, and I'll talk to you soon!" Hitsugaya said as he belted out of the door after presenting a good bye to the saleswoman and Kariya. _

_Kariya walked out of the shop and lit a cigarette immediately. _

"_Oh, young love, how naïve." Kariya said to no one as he chuckled. _

_Flashback: end_

Rukia widened her eyes as she crossed her legs together and rubbed her hands together, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"That's not true, you're lying!" Rukia screamed and Kariya chuckled as he came closer to Rukia and tilted her chin up.

"I assure you, I'm not. He loves you with all of his heart, and here's where it gets interesting my dear." Kariya said as Rukia snatched herself away from his grip and he walked around the room.

"In about a month's time, he'll ask you to go to the company party. You'll say yes, and you'll go. And at about eleven fifty, he'll lead you to this wonderful and secret room in the hotel. It's such a beautiful sight really, he'll ask you to dance, and he'll talk." Kariya smirked as Rukia cried silently as she gaped at him in horror.

"And then, soon, before you know it, it'll reach midnight, he'll suddenly detach himself away from you and get down on one knee…" Kariya was interrupted as Rukia stood up and covered her ears with her hands.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it, stop it!" Rukia screamed as Kariya chuckled and Yamamoto sighed.

"Rukia Kuchiki, sit down this _instant_." Yamamoto commanded and Rukia looked at him with tear glazed eyes and sat down slowly.

Kariya smiled and took something out of his pocket; it was wrapped neatly in a cloth.

"Before I was interrupted, like I said, he'll get down on one knee and present the most beautiful ring to you, and there, he'll ask you to marry him. And then, you'll kill him before you can answer, you'll kill him, with _this_." Kariya said as he unwrapped the cloth to reveal an old dagger that was Kariya's family heirloom.

Rukia glared at Kariya.

"I refuse this assignment; I refuse to follow your orders!" Rukia yelled and Kariya chuckled as he closed his eyes and maliciously smiled.

"Oh Ms. Kuchiki, I'm afraid I can't do that. I really need him gone, and if you won't do the job, I could just get another woman, or maybe even your friends to do it, after all, I came here for results. I plan to get them." Kariya said as Rukia slammed her hands on the table.

"Don't be ridiculous! They'll never do it." Rukia objected and Kariya smiled.

"True, but then again, I could get a refund, and go to another agency to do it, I'm sure many women would swoon at the chance to seduce your boyfriend and kill him." Kariya smiled as Rukia furrowed her brows in anger.

"You wouldn't dare." Rukia hissed and Kariya went face to face with her.

"Try me." Kariya stated and Rukia glared at him and Renji stood up and put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and tugged her back.

"You don't have to do it Rukia; I'll do it for you." Renji offered and Rukia spun on her heel and flicked off Renji's hand. She looked up at Renji and shook her head.

"You know that I'll hate you if you do that." Rukia said and Renji patted her shoulder.

"We need to get the job done, there's no way around it." Renji stated and Rukia shook her head as a tear dropped on Renji's hand and she turned to face Kariya with a menacing glare.

"If I accept, you are never allowed to show your face here every again, do you hear me?" Rukia hissed and Kariya smiled.

"Of course, now, what will the choice be Ms. Kuchiki, you, or your friends to kill him?" Kariya asked and Rukia felt more tears leak out of her eyes as she picked up the folder and the dagger and glared at Kariya.

"If anybody's going to kill him," Rukia started as more tears dripped down her face, "It'll be _me_." Rukia stated as she felt her heart splitting and she felt like someone had ripped her body apart. Hisana gaped at her and came up to her, ready to comfort Rukia, but Rukia stopped her. Rukia glared at Kariya and snarled.

"Now, leave my sight before I kill you before I get to him." Rukia snarled and Kariya smiled as he bowed to everybody and nodded towards Rukia.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Kariya said as he motioned for his employee, Koga to follow him and they left.

Everybody stared at Rukia, who was facing the floor and had her shoulders hunched. Hisana opened her mouth.

"Rukia, I…" Hisana started and Rukia sharply interfered with a 'Don't' before walking out the room.

Rukia pushed her way through many associates looking at her, Renji and Ichigo ran out of the room to see Rukia walk in her office, slam the door behind her, and lock it. Renji went up to the doors of Rukia's office, and all he could hear, was the sound of his best friend sobbing.

**Author's note: Yep, I know, this is saddening, but this is how the story is supposed to go. Now on others news: **

**I hope that satisfies your bellies for an update from me! **

**Remember to check out adoption rules for 'By Myself' and 'Protection' these stories are still waiting for an adopter, I already have two, let's try to raise that number! Check to see if you are eligible to adopt my stories 'By Myself' and 'Protection'. Rules for adoption have been posted on 'By Myself' and 'Protection' so go check it out! **

**I really am sorry for not updating for so long. I hope this is a good repayment. D: **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: So, I'm updating, it has been a while hasn't it? Well, I'm just going to update really quickly, as much as I can okay? Don't be too upset if it's short. **

**Tumblr warning: YOUR FAVORITE Fairy in the whole world, just joking, I'm a horrible writer and I'm probably not your favorite. Anywhoos, I did make a tumblr! IF you have one, you should follow me. **

**It's theasian – rainbow unicorn rice . tumblr . com**

**Yeah. Just mush it all up together and you get my link. I'll always follow back, so that's nice. It's pretty much useless; I talk about random shit a lot on there, so if you're interested in that, go ahead! **

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door; she forgot her key to his apartment this morning.

She contemplated on how she was going to say anything to him at all without wanting to cry or break down in front of him.

Quickly wiping growing tears away, the door to his apartment was flung open by the owner himself.

"Hey honey, what are you doing back so early?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia bit the tip of her nails and stared at him.

"I just asked to get off of work early, I wasn't feeling that great." Rukia said quietly and Hitsugaya furrowed his brows as he placed a rough hand on her cheeks and her forehead.

"You don't feel warm, and you don't look sick either, I wouldn't worry about it." Hitsugaya responded in a concerned tone and Rukia smiled as he made room for her to walk in, but as she set foot in his door. He closed the door and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. Rukia widened her eyes and felt her hands rise up to be placed against her chest. She let him hold her closer.

She had to do it, she couldn't be with him anymore, and it would hurt more if they were still together.

She felt a hot tear escape from her eyes and Hitsugaya separated immediately and held her face as he wiped away the tear.

"You feeling okay, did someone hurt you?" Hitsugaya ask and Rukia looked up into his eyes and felt one of her hand cover his own. She smiled gently at him and shook her head.

"No, of course not, something was in my eye earlier, so I guess it hasn't gone away." Rukia muttered as she stumbled out a fake chuckle. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying even more. She looked down at the ground and felt herself being pulled into a hug.

Rukia widened her eyes again and felt another hot tear fall down her cheek as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. She felt him nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck and he breathed gently there. He pressed his lips gently to her neck and leaned up so his lips touched her ear.

"_I love you." _

Rukia felt water run out of her eyes as she relinquished her hold on him and he stepped away from her to see her put a hand over her mouth as she cried. Hitsugaya stared at her and looked away as he tucked his hands in his shorts pockets.

"If you're scared, I'm sorry, you don't have to love me back yet." Hitsugaya stated quietly and Rukia looked up at him and something inside her began hurting. Rukia lifted a gentle hand and she gripped the collars of his loose dress shirt. He stared at her but had no time to react as she pulled him down swiftly to kiss her.

Raw emotions sprang up and soon, Hitsugaya had to carry her into his bedroom, and he slammed the door shut with his foot, his lips busy.

An hour later:

Rukia played with the soft white tresses of Hitsugaya's hair. She ran her fingers through the soft white spiked fluff.

She sighed as she felt her cell phone vibrate and she picked it up, rolling so she was lying on her back. She read the text messages from Renji and Ichigo, they asked the same question.

"_Have you broken up with him yet?" _

Rukia stared at the text and blinked. Hesitantly, her fingertips pressed the buttons to delete the message and she saw Hitsugaya rubbing his eyes as he looked at Rukia. Rukia then gently moved her body so she was wrapped up in his arms again and he fell asleep again.

Rukia closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep on her own as well.

45 minutes later:

Hitsugaya woke up and stared at Rukia, who was gently sleeping. He wrapped an arm around her and began to bite her neck and her shoulders. Rukia's eyes started fluttering open and Rukia looked at him and smirked as she turned her head again.

"You're such a pervert." Rukia muttered and Hitsugaya smirked as he gently let his chin rest on her shoulder as her hands came up to grasp his arm.

"Am not." Hitsugaya retorted and Rukia rolled her eyes as she felt his legs tangling in between hers.

"Yes you are." Rukia quipped and Hitsugaya rolled his eyes playfully and intertwined their fingers together.

"Hey, I have something to give to you." Hitsugaya said as he let go of her and Rukia bit her lip as she stared away from him.

"What is it?" Rukia asked as she swallowed thickly and Hitsugaya came back and wrapped an arm around her again. He flicked an embossed piece of paper with gold colored etchings and fancy font. Rukia picked up the card gently and dug her nails into her palms as she realized he was inviting her to the company ball.

"It's my company party, and it's formal, I'm hoping you'll go as my date." Hitsugaya asked and Rukia put the invitation on the table and turned to him and smiled.

"Of course I'll go." Rukia muttered quietly and Hitsugaya smiled as they shared a kiss and Rukia felt her heart breaking even more and more.

**Author's note: That's it, yes I know it's short, but that's it for this chapter, I'll try to make the next one a bit longer, I think it should be anyways, I'm not too sure. So, don't complain okay? As much as I love you guys requesting longer chapter and shit because you actually enjoy it, it gets a bit annoying when you guys go CRAZY over longer chapters. And while I am a glutton for longer chapters, I don't really bug too much. **

**So, let the story simmer down into short chapters okay? **

**Anyways, on other news, I now have a Tumblr! Check out link at the above before the chapter starts and you'll get the link. I always follow back to see what you guys are up to as well. **

**I hope you guys had a great time reading this, and I'm sorry it wasn't as long as expected. But that's the way it has to be for this chapter okay? **

**Not too much drama, but not too much of nothing you know? Anyways, have a wonderful "morning" because it is 1:56 A.M. in my time right now, so I'm going to get going. Love you my little fairies! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: It's been a while since I've updated this story, so try not to kill me. I'm really tired from all of this jetlag I have since I came back from my vacation in China. **

**So, this will be short, I don't know, I can't guarantee anything, I just want to pass out. **

**So, school will be starting again for me in about a week or so, my updates, as slow as they may be will be even slower after school starts. **

**Annoying tumblr alert, this is my personal tumblr, so take a look! **

**Theasian – soy milk rice . tumblr . com **

**Let's just get this show on the road: **

**Another note: So, for anybody that's been keeping up with the manga, or not, guess what? RUKIA CAME BACK IN THE MANGA. As soon as I saw it, I started shedding tears of happiness and screamed in delight, I would've taken a video of it, but, yeah, just wanted to let you guys know. **

Rukia perused around the dress store as she shifted through expensive gowns that she could wear to Hitsugaya's company ball.

Renji was sitting down on a comfortable red plush bench that was situated around the store for comfort.

"Did you break up with him yet?" Renji asked and Rukia looked at a neon blue dress before dismissing it and going to file through another. Rukia was silent as she shifted her weight to one leg.

"No, I haven't, if I had, I wouldn't have been invited to the damn ball Renji." Rukia replied and Renji rolled his eyes as he saw Rukia going to flip to a red dress soon.

"The red one would look good." Renji said and Rukia took a look at it before putting it back.

"The dress would make me look like a hooker." Rukia quipped and Renji rolled his brown eyes once more as he slammed his cheek into the palm of his hand.

"I don't get why I was dragged along on this trip, why didn't you ask Yumichika or someone else to help you?" Renji grumbled and Rukia pursed her lips as she briefly examined a champagne colored dress and shook her head. Renji got up and began to peruse through dresses as well to try to make things go quicker for the both of them.

"Because knowing Yumichika, he would've tried to put the dresses on himself rather than trying to help me." Rukia responded and Renji picked out a bubble gum pink dress and held it out to Rukia and grinned.

"I think you would look good in this one!" Renji joked, knowing that it was a horrible dress all by itself and Rukia punched his shoulder as he put it back on the rack.

"You're so stupid." Rukia and Renji laughed as they kept on looking through the dresses.

After what seemed like forever, Rukia had rifled through a rack when an iced blue and light lavender dress had caught her eye. It was a strapless gown, and it was _beautiful_. The top part of her gown was the lavender silk that had mini and intricate swirl and flower designs that was cut off by a thick white sash. The sash then bundled into a budding rose on the side and long ribbons hung from the rose and cascaded over the rest of the dress. The skirt part of her dress had fanned out, colored with the iced blue, the intricate flower and swirl design was put into play again with a color palette that related to the lavender and the blue.

Rukia swallowed deeply as Renji peered over her shoulder and rested his chin on top of her shoulder.

"It would look good on you Rukia." Renji said quietly and Rukia grabbed the dress and rushed to the dressing room and Renji shook his head while laughing.

Renji walked to the dressing room where Rukia was and knocked on the wooden door.

"Are you done in there Rukia? I just want to get the hell out of here." Renji said and Rukia opened the door and smiled softly as she looked up at one of her best friends.

"So, what do you think?" Rukia asked and Renji smiled at her softly and patted a rough hand on her bare shoulder.

"I think it looks absolutely _fabulous_." Renji said with a girlish tone and Rukia smacked his arm and got out of the dress quickly and put back on her regular clothes and quickly made the purchase.

An hour later:

With shopping bags in hand, due to excursions to other stores in which when Rukia saw something cute she just _had_ to look in the store. Renji rested a hand on his stomach which had been making rather noises that made Renji whimper in hunger.

Rukia had decided to buy him lunch and they sat down on an open table as they munched on burgers and fries. After several moments of silence, Renji was halfway done with his burger while Rukia was one fourth of the way done with it.

"So," Renji paused to wipe up the dribble of ketchup that had fallen from his burger that leaked onto his lips. "The ball is in two weeks, what are you going to do then?" Renji asked and Rukia stopped eating and sighed as she looked up at Renji.

"Can we _not_ talk about this?" Rukia asked and Renji munched slowly into his burger.

"We are going to have to talk about it sooner or later, I'm the cleaner." Renji responded and Rukia put down her burger and looked away from Renji's stare.

"I barely have two weeks left with him; can I just enjoy them while I can?" Rukia asked quietly and Renji swallowed and looked down at his tray of fries.

"We could try to get you out of the system beforehand." Renji said quietly and Rukia tapped the table with her nails.

"They'll just get someone else to do it. With all of the money that Kariya proposed, Yamamoto would never risk the chance of having another organization do it." Rukia stated truthfully and Renji swallowed the last remains of his burger.

"Are you really going to go through with it?" Renji asked and Rukia kept her violet orbs on a young couple holding hands that laughed as they threw coins in the fountain and kissed each other. Rukia felt her eyes watering and she tore her gaze away from them.

"What other choice do I have?" Rukia asked and Renji sighed as the rest of their lunch was in silence.

ooOOooOOoo

Rukia and Renji walked silently back to Rukia's apartment and Renji walked with his hands tucked in his pockets alongside Rukia. They were walking in the park and Rukia examined her environment.

She realized she might have picked the wrong day to go out shopping or go walk home this way. She saw so many couples out and about, having fun, laughing, giggling, and of course the occasional kiss. She walked slower and looked down at her bags and narrowed her eyes in sadness as she realized the one thing that the couples had in common.

Happiness.

Gripping her bags tighter by the handle, she walked on, making Renji curious as to what Rukia was thinking.

Rukia forced her head up and then she saw all of the happy couples and she dropped her bags and Renji had rushed over.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Renji asked as he neared towards Rukia and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to see tears streaming down her face.

"I just wanted to be happy with him." Rukia whispered and Renji put her into a bone crushing hug and Rukia placed her hands on Renji's chest.

Renji was quiet as he muffled Rukia's sobs and rested his head on her head. They stayed together like that for a couple of minutes.

"I haven't seen you cry this hard except after Kaien." Renji murmured quietly and Rukia slipped her arms so her arms were wrapped around Renji. Renji kissed the top of her head and placed his chin on top of Rukia's head.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Rukia curled and tangled her legs in between Hitsugaya's. Running her foot over the soft and plush material of the couch and she dug her foot in, trying to make it more comfortable. Her back melded to his chest and his arm was draped around her waist, his other hand supporting his cheek as they watched the _romantic_ and rather childish movie that Rukia rented. Snuggling in closer, one of her hands intertwined with the one draped across her waist, his chin on top of her head.

She was only clad in a lacy tank top and comfortable short shorts. Hitsugaya was sporting comfortable basketball shorts and was shirtless.

"This movie is ridiculous." He muttered as he dug his face into the crook of her neck and she moved her arm to slap his stomach and smiled.

"Shut up, I like this movie." Rukia added in quickly and Hitsugaya kissed her neck and shoulders.

"I have other suggestions." Hitsugaya teased and Rukia gently punched him in the stomach which made him stop kissing her.

"I just want to watch the movie." Rukia whined as she watched the teenage girl talk to her crush about going to a party with her.

"This movie sucks." Hitsugaya groaned and Rukia arched a brow as she looked at him and she pressed her lips to his.

"Deal with it." Rukia ordered and Hitsugaya took advantage of her kiss to get out from behind her and land on top of her which made Rukia glare at him. "What did I just say?" Rukia exclaimed jokingly and Hitsugaya smirked.

"Why can't we do what I want?" Hitsugaya whined and Rukia rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Because I want to finish the movie, see, there's only twenty minutes of it left!" Rukia stated as she saw Hitsugaya pause the movie and he looked at her and stared at her seriously leaving Rukia frozen for a second. She saw him lean down for a kiss in which she instinctively rolled her head to the side to avoid him. He stopped and looked at her as she looked away.

"You okay?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia still looked away.

"I'm fine." She responded softly and Hitsugaya looked away and Rukia shifted her orbs to look at him, she saw rejection in his eyes and felt bad. Lifting a smooth hand, she cupped his cheek and brought him to look at her.

"I love you." Rukia said quietly and Hitsugaya brought his hand up to cradle hers.

"I love you too." Hitsugaya said as he kissed her and lifted her up off the couch and threw her over his shoulder to which Rukia screamed and laughed as he shut the bedroom door.

"We're leaving your damn movie. I can't stand another minute of the girl and guy blushing at each other every two seconds! They should just get together already1" Hitsugaya shouted as Rukia burst into a fit of giggles.

**Author's note: Kind of rushed! But I wanted to update on this story because I updated on my other stories quite recently! I'm sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Please leave me a review for your **_**favorite**_** fairy, yeah right, I'm not your favorite. **

**I do appreciate them. Please do check out my personal tumblr, the link is above for you to type in and look around! **

**Have a nice day my little fairies! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: So, yeah, I'm updating, it's been a really long time. Just try not to kill me. This story – if I allow myself it will be finished very quickly due to me not wanting to drag it on any longer. **

Rukia opened the drawer and pulled out the dagger. She sighed inwardly and sheathed it again as she heard footsteps and slammed the drawer closed.

She turned around to see Hitsugaya holding up a black or icy blue tie, he debated which one and dangled them in front of her face.

"Which one should it be?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia rolled her eyes as she took the icy blue one and smiled as she began to wrap it around his neck.

"This one, it'll match with my dress. You're such a girl sometime." Rukia smiled as she tugged it up to his neck and smoothed it out as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close.

"You know, we could just stay home today and _not_ go to the ball." He suggested as Rukia rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently.

"Then what's the point of having a party? What's the point of paying all that money?" Rukia questioned and Hitsugaya sighed as he kissed her on the lips.

"True, alright, I've got to get going or else I'll be a horrible host. Be sure to come in two hours after all of the speeches and what not." Hitsugaya and Rukia quickly kissed as he grabbed his keys, cell phone, and wallet and left his apartment. Rukia reassured that Hitsugaya didn't come back before taking out the dagger again and examining it. She looked at the dress that was hidden in the bag and held back the growing tears. She placed the dagger in the sheath and put it aside. She called Renji, he picked up promptly.

"Pick me up in about an hour." Rukia ordered immediately and Renji gave confirmation and hung up. Rukia peeled off her garments and stepped inside the shower as she turned it on. She hoped tonight would not go in her favor.

-Later-

Rukia opened the door as she rushed back into the bathroom to finish primping and prepping her makeup. Renji walked inside with his hands in his pockets.

"Rukia, I thought you would be finished by now." Renji said as he looked at pictures that sparsely decorated the apartment.

"I'm almost done. Do you have everything set up?" Rukia called from the bathroom and Renji leaned by the bathroom door.

"Yeah, we've got the whole place rigged already; security cameras are being controlled by us and everything is done." There was a moment of silence and Renji sighed, "Rukia, are you still up for the job?" There was another moment of silence.

"Y-y-yeah," Her soft voice was just barely audible, "I'll be fine." She swiped on a soft pink blush that added a soft tint and Renji looked at her.

"You look nice." Renji softly commented as Rukia dabbed on a nude lipstick.

"Thanks," The curt reply stung him as he came closer and wrapped his arms around Rukia's neck and dug his face in her neck. "It's just not fair Renji to do that to someone."

"That's life Rukia." Renji commented as Rukia brushed and touched under her eyes to keep herself from crying.

"I know, now get off, I need to get my stuff." Rukia said as Renji released her and she grabbed her keys, small sequined white clutch, cell phone, and the small dagger. Renji looked at Rukia as she lifted up her long ball dress and place the dagger in the garnet wrapped around her thigh and dropped her dress softly. She looked up at Renji and put on her shoes.

"Let's go." Rukia opened the door and Renji walked out and into the elevator that had been opened already. Rukia locked the door and followed promptly after Renji.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOoo

Rukia shifted uncomfortably as Renji opened the door, Rukia slipped out of the car and stood up straight. She looked at Renji as he closed the door.

"Call me when you're about to do it, I'm going on security, so we can enter in together." Renji and Rukia walked up and were asked to show identification and their invitation. Renji went one way and Rukia went directly to the party. She turned and saw a grand hall where masses of people were clumped together.

Masses of expensive material meshed together with glasses of an expensive drink being handed out and held with soft hands. Men with their particularly young dates kept them close from going around to lonely men who were in search of company. The band played a light soft tune to keep conversation light and flowing. Rukia searched around for white hair and saw her host coming up towards her already.

"It's about time you came." Hitsugaya said as he handed her a glass of champagne and Rukia smiled as they leaned in to kiss each other lightly. Rukia looked around to see a group of young women in expensive gowns stewing and bubbling in jealousy as they gave her envious looks.

"I have some people I want you to meet." Rukia felt herself being tugged on by an eager boyfriend and being swiveled around the room.

"Oh my, is that the girlfriend?" A familiar voice called out and Rukia's head snapped up to see Kyoraku, Nanao, and Ukitake.

"What a pleasant surprise." Rukia smiled warmly at three older adults in front of her. "It's good to see you three again." Rukia tilted her head to them; the flash of her diamond earrings hurt her eyes slightly.

"You know them?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia turned to him and smiled softly.

"Of course I do, they're affiliates with my brother, how could I not?" The soft tinkle of her voice made Ukitake's face go into a slight frown. He morphed it back into his normal gentle smile and gestured to Rukia.

"Rukia, may I please discuss something important with you?" Ukitake asked, Rukia and Hitsugaya broke their gazes off of each other and looked at Ukitake.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Rukia said as she and Hitsugaya shared a quick kiss and she followed after Ukitake.

Ukitake took them to a secluded area behind a pillar and faced Rukia with a serious face.

"Are you going to go through with it?" Ukitake crossed his arms, he was puzzled if Rukia had the strength to actually _kill_ her boyfriend that she obviously cared deeply about.

Rukia looked away as her delighted smile went away.

"I don't know if I am, but I have the necessary items, it's just, I don't know if I should defy orders and run away." Rukia explained as she brought her fingers under her eyes to keep herself from crying again.

"What will you do if you do defy orders?" Ukitake pondered and Rukia looked up at one of her mentors.

"I'm not so sure of that either." Rukia inhaled deeply as she ran a hand through her curled hair.

"Well, it sounds like you have an important decision to make. Come, let's get you back, I feel like me taking you away for too long might upset him." Ukitake said as Rukia tried to shake off any signs of sadness and began walking back with Ukitake to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was glad to see her again and linked arms with her again.

"What did you two talk about?" Hitsugaya asked and Ukitake laughed.

"We talked about some deals that are going on within her brother's company." Ukitake immediately answered and Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they're quite important." A waiter came up with a tray of drinks and a tray of empty glasses. Rukia put her empty cup on the tray and picked up another one immediately, sipping the contents rather quickly.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya whispered and Rukia smiled at him as she took the cup out of her lips.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling nervous, that's all." Hitsugaya smiled softly at her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Rukia's eyes widened while Hitsugaya immediately left her side to greet the stranger. Rukia snapped her head up to see Kariya standing there with his secretary with her long green hair at his side.

"It's so nice to see you here." Hitsugaya greeted as Kariya and he shook hands briefly.

"It's always such a pleasure to support my best friend." Rukia felt like punching Kariya when he said that.

Kyoraku, Nanao, and Ukitake had promptly said their goodbyes soon after and left. This had left Kariya, his assistant, Hitsugaya, and Rukia to talk amongst themselves in the large ballroom.

"It's such a nice surprise to see you here Rukia." Kariya smiled and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Hello there Kariya, it's so nice to see you again." Rukia politely commented even though she seethed on the inside.

"You made an excellent speech my friend, it inspires me and I don't even work at your company!" Kariya laughed and so did Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at his watch and saw it was already 10 P.M.

"Are you going to do it soon?" Kariya asked Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya's eyes widened a just bit in surprise before closing his eyes and smiling.

"Almost, just a couple of minutes, after Ukitake and Kyoraku make their speech." Hitsugaya gestured to the large stage where Ukitake and Kyoraku were on, all the guests in the room turned to the stage immediately.

After a few minutes of comedy staged by the two, and about wishing Hitsugaya luck with his company and to keep on going for the future, they boarded off the stage.

It had already hit 10:20 and Hitsugaya became nervous.

"Kariya, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll talk to you later." Hitsugaya tugged on Rukia and Rukia arched a brow. Rukia walked on by Kariya and Kariya leaned in.

"I hope to see him dead." Kariya whispered as Rukia widened her eyes as she trailed after Hitsugaya. She quickly regained her composure and followed after her boyfriend.

"I didn't know it takes two to go to the bathroom." Rukia joked as Hitsugaya began leading them to a secluded area. Hitsugaya let go of Rukia's hand and fished out a key from his pocket as he opened the door to a small ballroom with mirrors surrounding the room.

"Why are we in here?" Rukia asked, playing dumb, she knew what was going to happen, yet, she had to lie and it hurt lying to him. Hitsugaya let her walk in before he checked that no one followed them and he shut the door so they were in solitude. Rukia looked around the room and slightly smiled at the pretty scene.

She felt arms slip around her waist and a familiar face bury into her neck.

"We're in complete solitude." Hitsugaya noted and Rukia laughed as their hands intertwined together.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Rukia and Hitsugaya shared a light laugh as they stayed where they were before Hitsugaya shifted so that they were in a dancing position. Rukia faced him and smiled.

"So you want to dance? I thought you were taking me away so we could have _fun_." Rukia teased and Hitsugaya's cheeks turned a tad pink.

"I'm not _that _perverted." He defended and Rukia laughed as they began slow dancing, they became comfortable with each other's body. A slight turn or there happened between the two.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot." Hitsugaya broke the comfortable silence between the two and Rukia didn't shift from her head from lying on his shoulder.

"About what?" They kept on dancing and it was a nice and peaceful scenario. He turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to her.

"About you, what else would I think about?" Rukia laughed as she lightly shouldered him.

"You should think about yourself more than you think about me." Rukia joked and Hitsugaya chuckled a little bit.

"How long have we been together?" Rukia winced a little bit, she already knew the direction he was heading in and laughed.

"Only for about a year, I thought you would know that." Rukia felt a signal to turn and so she did and felt herself face Hitsugaya. He was handsome she observed. With his white spiked hair, his lovely jade eyes that held warmth and love for her, and his delicate lips that left her feeling in a daze. His rigid structure held her close late at night, and the suit enhanced that.

They kissed, and it wasn't their normal kisses. It was an intense kiss that they only shared when they were with each other late at night. It seared and made her feel like crying as her hand slipped down and to her side. Her other hand wrapped to his neck and stayed there as they kept on kissing, after a few moments or so, they released and went back to dancing.

"Can I tell you something?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia smiled softly.

"Sure, you can always tell me whatever's on your mind." Rukia answered sweetly as he chuckled slightly as they moved.

"I like being with you, I like the idea of it." He breathed in; he was just a tad bit nervous. "It's kind of hard of me to actually get along with a girl, it takes a long time to get used to a girl who is involved with my life." Rukia listened and huffed a little bit in amusement.

"Sounds like your typical male story." Rukia commented and Hitsugaya lightly nudged her.

"Be quiet, anyways," He sucked in another breath, "I remember when I first met you, and it was kind of like seeing a goddess right in front of me." Rukia laughed a little at his statement and he laughed too. "Yeah, and then we got to know each other and we became _us_." He liked the way he said it, and with that, he was going to go on.

"The thing is, when I lost Momo, I was insistent that no other girl would pop up and make me feel the way that Momo did, but you were there. So I wanted to thank you for that." Rukia looked up at Hitsugaya and gave him a true smile.

"You're welcome." She laughed and Hitsugaya took this as a mark to go on.

"Anyways, I'm just going to try to cut to the chase." Rukia widened her eyes and he couldn't see her face. "Rukia, I know we've already established I love you's and everything, but when I'm with you, I feel like I want to be with you forever." He slowly said as Rukia felt her eyes begin to water.

"I don't know, something about you just draws me in and I want to be part of that forever, find out what makes you so special to me. Time always passes when I'm with you." Rukia felt tears on the brink of falling down and her hand slowly slipped to her side without him noticing.

"When the time passes and you have to go to work in the morning, I don't ever want to let you go. I know this is kind of foolish and childish, but a couple of months ago, I went into a nice little store and picked out a present for you. I never gave you the present, but I wanted to give it to you today." Rukia hitched a breath as she slowly lifted up her dress. "Actually, I planned to give it to you today, sounds foolish huh?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia didn't respond as her hand gripped the dagger.

"Rukia, we've only been together for a year or so, but even though that's a short time to be with someone. I figured it was enough time for me." Rukia felt a tear leak down as she slowly raised the knife so he wouldn't' see. "I decided a couple of months ago that I wanted to be with you forever, so I planned to take you here on my company's party." Hitsugaya went on; he didn't notice the knife that was raised to his back, ready to plunge into his heart. Rukia was shaking slightly and tears rolled down her eyes in copious amounts.

"Rukia Kuchiki, my mind and heart has decided that I want to be with you forever and to love you always," Hitsugaya breathed in and smiled when he felt wet tears go onto his expensive suit. "Rukia Kuchiki, I know this is kind of hard, but, I want to ask you, will you marry me?" He stopped dancing when he heard the slight sobbing and pulled back and saw Rukia's wet and crying face. Her hand was still poised in the air, but he didn't notice.

His hands came up to wipe her tears away.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm not that bad at proposing am I?" Hitsugaya joked but his smile went away when he saw sadness and fear in Rukia's eyes. "Rukia?" Hitsugaya looked up at the mirrors and saw Rukia's hand release the dagger in her hand and it clattered to the ground with a loud clang.

Rukia's eyes rolled with tears and Hitsugaya furrowed his brows.

"Why?" Hitsugaya whispered, "Why?" He yelled as he pushed Rukia away from him and Rukia remained frozen.

"Well this takes the cake, the girl I'm about to marry tries to kill me. What the hell is wrong with me?" Hitsugaya asked himself angrily. Rukia's eyes rolled with tears as she came up to him.

"Don't, don't be angry at yourself, please let me explain." Rukia said with urgency and she touched his arm only to have him retract it back from her grasp.

"You should explain why you're the one thing I hate!" Hitsugaya faced her and Rukia wiped up her rolling tears.

"I'm an assassin, Kariya put me up to this, and he paid me. My company couldn't refuse the amount. It was either I or someone else get the job done." Hitsugaya had his back turned to Rukia, but he instantly whirled around and growled at Rukia.

"I don't hate assassins, I hate liars, and how dare you use Kariya and your stupid company as an excuse!" Rukia felt more tears roll down her face and she felt her makeup smudging a bit.

"I'm not using him as an excuse, it's the truth!" Rukia yelled back in desperation and Hitsugaya looked at her dead in the eye.

"I knew he was going to come after me, but the fact that you actually tried to kill me is even worse than the man I thought was my own best friend getting someone to kill me. I loved you Rukia, you lied to me, you didn't love me when you said you did." Hitsugaya hissed and Rukia was shocked.

"I did love you, I didn't lie to you about that, but my job is my job. I couldn't get out of it, if I didn't kill you, someone else would come after you!" Rukia yelled back and Hitsugaya took her by the shoulders roughly and stared at her.

"If you truly loved me, your job wouldn't be more important than me. If you really were having trouble, you could've talked to me, I could have helped you! I care about you Rukia, that's why I would've helped you, but obviously that option didn't pass through your mind!" Hitsugaya breathed heavily and he pulled away.

"I thought you were the one Rukia, but then you go and do this? Why do I always choose the wrong girls?" Hitsugaya asked as he took out the box in his pockets and flipped it open to reveal the gorgeous ring that he had bought for Rukia. He came up to her and presented it to her.

"I was going to give this to you, but obviously you had other plans didn't you? I hope you're happy, you never loved me." Hitsugaya said darkly as he closed the box and gripped it. Rukia went out to touch his arm but he jerked his arm away as she touched it. More tears rolled down her eyes.

"Get away," Hitsugaya gritted and Rukia arched her brows.

"Please, I want to-."

"Get out; I don't ever want to see you again." Hitsugaya said quietly and Rukia felt hot tears leak down her face and she wanted to desperately reach out and touch him again, try to make sense of everything, but she knew she couldn't. She had ruined anything they had, any hopes of continuing on being happy with each other, it was her fault, she needed to go.

She spun on her heel and ran out of the room. Opening the large doors, she met Renji and Renji looked at her.

"Did you do it?" Renji asked as he gripped Rukia's shoulders so she wouldn't run. Tears flowed continuously down her face.

"No, let's go, don't kill him." Rukia begged and Renji looked at her with worry.

"Rukia, but what about the boss?" Renji shook Rukia and she turned emotionless as she still cried.

"I don't know, but I'll deal with him. Let's go Renji, let's go. We're done here." Rukia said as Renji let her go and looked inside the room. Renji saw Hitsugaya with his hands in the face sitting down on the floor as he gripped the small blue box in his hands. Renji looked back at Rukia and sighed as he followed after her.

He saw a blonde haired woman who had a voluptuous figure and she looked back at Rukia.

"Is everything alright with Rukia?" The woman asked and Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest lady, no, she's not fine." And left the woman after she widened her eyes and ran to the room Rukia just ran out of.

Everything was a mess.

**Author's note: So, this is about 9 pages. I hope you all are happy that I actually updated. This is probably going to be finished in about 3-4 chapters. So, good luck guys! Please review and leave the LOVEE for me ^.^ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Okay, it's summer time, and I'm DEVOTED to ending this story! ON WITH IT!  
**

**Assassinated Love- **

"You disobeyed orders!" His loud voice echoed across the large room, even for an old man, his voice screamed authority.

"You act like I care." Rukia snapped as she faced Yamamoto with a stern look, the other board members and Renji present as they sat down or hung on the wall quietly.

"Do you know how much money we have to pay back Kariya?" Rukia narrowed her eyes and slammed her hands on the table.

"Take it out of my bank account, I really don't care that I didn't do my assignment." Rukia snarled back as she let her hands slip off of the table.

"You were our best Rukia, and to disobey orders is out of the question," Yamamoto laced his fingers together and stared at Rukia, "You're going to pay back Kariya all of the money, and you're suspended for a week, you're dismissed." Rukia turned on her heel and walked out of the room, Renji and Ichigo immediately followed her into her office.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ichigo asked as Renji and him leaned against her office door as she looked at a picture of her and Hitsugaya and immediately put it face down. She looked under her desk and pulled out a suitcase filled with Kariya's money.

"Yeah, I'm going to be just _great_. I hate everything." Rukia rubbed her eyes in irritation as she slumped over her desk.

"You'll be fine Rukia, just take the suspension as a break." Renji offered to make his best friend somewhat feel better. Rukia looked up at Renji and he saw the sorrow in her eyes.

"A break? I'm already on a break Renji, I gave up my happiness." Rukia quietly said as she looked at the large window, and hoped everything would fade away soon.

`Meanwhile:

Fingering the photo frame of the two of them together, smiling, laughing, and kissing made him even sadder. He heard his door quietly open and he gently placed the photo back into his drawer and closed it shut. He saw Matsumoto standing there. Her wavy blonde hair tied into a low pony tail, a navy blue blouse with large white polka dots tucked into a pencil skirt as she held some files for him.

He noticed the look in her eyes as he began busying himself with some papers on his desk.

"What is it Rangiku?" Hitsugaya began signing some papers and Matsumoto looked at him.

"What really happened a week ago?" Hitsugaya looked up at her as his hand still let his pen glide over the papers to sign them.

"I don't want to talk about it." Matsumoto put a hand on her slim hip, her lips going out into a pout and then going back to normal as she sucked on her teeth, looked away, and looked back at him.

"You haven't talked to anybody except for me for the past week, and something seems so different after you guys, you know br-." She was stopped when Hitsugaya slammed his hand on his desk and looked up at her, his jade green eyes staring at her angrily.

"You don't need to know about my love life. Please go Rangiku." Matsumoto furrowed her eyebrows and slammed the files in her hands onto the desk.

"I'm concerned about you, would you just please tell me what happened to you two?" Hitsugaya slammed his hands on his desk, making Matsumoto jump back a bit as he whirled out of his chair and stared at her.

"You want to know what happened? I proposed to her, she said no, she said, _no_. And you want to know _why_?" He had to make some excuse, he couldn't tell Rukia's friend that the real reason they were separated was because she tried to _kill_ him.

"Why?" Her voice came quietly; she was ready to listen to him. He ran a hand through his hair before he turned around to look out of his grand window.

"Because, she wasn't ready for long term commitment, she said she wasn't ready." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and Matsumoto looked at her boss, her _friend_.

"You know Rangiku, I'm tired, I'm tired of trying to find the right girl, because god damn it, it seems like romance is not in my league with all of my attempts at love." He quietly admitted and Matsumoto felt her heart breaking, he was so _sad_.

"I'm sorry I asked. I think I'll leave you alone now." Matsumoto bowed her head and turned around to leave, she opened the door and stopped, looked back and turned her head away as she closed the door and walked out.

Hitsugaya gazed out of the window and looked sadly at the happy civilians going on with their everyday life. He felt his phone vibrate and the loud ringtone filled the room, digging his phone out of his pocket, he checked the LCD screen and smiled bitterly.

"God damn _it_."

_**Calling: Girlfriend**_

Meanwhile:

Rukia hesitated over the touch screen button to call _him_. She knew she had to get his stuff out of her apartment, and she needed her stuff back. She didn't want to see his belongings in her apartment and cry at the sight of them.

Her thumb scrolled over her contacts and pressed on the contact card.

_**Contact: Boyfriend **_

She sighed deeply as she pressed the call button. Bringing the phone up to her ear, her heart began pounding. The ring pressed on and on for what seemed like an eternity before she heard a click. Her heart stopped pounding – he had rejected her call, she slowly dragged the phone away from her ear. But then she heard,

"_Hello_?" Her heart leaped up, but then she realized, it wasn't a friendly call.

"Hi, I know it's been a week since everything." She took a deep breath and she heard him sigh deeply too.

"_Yeah, so, what do you want_?" She could hear the sadness imbedded in his voice, she felt like crying.

"We need to meet each other."

"_For what? So you can try to stab me again?_" She felt tears well up in her eyes as she clenched her fist tightly.

"I guess I deserve that one." She laughed bitterly as a tear fell down on her face and she wiped it away.

"Uhm, I think we need to give each other our stuff back." He was silent and she waited for his reply.

"_Okay, what time do you want to meet?" _He asked and Rukia flipped through her calendar, trying to make sure tears wouldn't stain it or blur her vision. She looked on and saw that this whole week she was free.

"Maybe Friday? I think we need time to clean up each other's stuff." Rukia bit her lip and she heard him sigh.

"_Sure, I'll have Rangiku put in our meeting around ten in the morning, is that okay?_" Rukia brushed the tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Rukia shuddered as tears fell out of her eyes once again and wiped them up.

"_I guess Friday it is then. I'll see you Hon- Ms. Kuchiki. Bye." _Rukia widened her eyes as she heard him hang up and she took the phone away from her ear and saw the disconnected sign on her phone. Rukia felt the tears flow freely again as she made no effort to wipe them. Rukia packed up everything into her purse and got out of her office. She locked her door and saw some of the office assistants on her floor stare at her red eyes, she gave them a weak smile and went up to Orihime.

"Are you okay Rukia?" Orihime asked and Rukia shook her head while she bitterly smiled.

"No, I'm not. Tell Yamamato I'm going on that suspension now. I'll see you in a week or so. Bye." Rukia began walking away, leaving Orihime speechless, and Orihime saw Rukia's retreating figure as the noise of her high heels became softer and softer. Orihime then turned her attention to the computer to send Yamamoto an e-mail.

_**Next Day: **_

Rukia sat on the floor, dressed in a comfortable off the shoulder shirt with some basic cotton shorts that ended at her upper thighs. Slowly pulling out the drawer in her dresser, she saw an assortment of his clothing he kept for when he stayed the nights. The drawer was messy; Rukia pulled out the whole drawer and gently placed it on her carpeted floor. She began folding the clothing neatly and piling it into the box she had with her

Wiping a few tears along the way, she managed to finish folding all of the clothing except for one. She examined the dress shirt and realized half of the buttons were missing; Rukia realized why the buttons were missing and quickly felt embarrassed. She probably shouldn't have been so aggressive when trying to take off his clothes. It was a light sea foam green color; she brought it up to her face and realized it was full of his scent. Rukia hugged it tighter and felt like crying on how much she missed him. She folded it neatly and set it outside of the box.

There was no reason for her to give back a ruined shirt.

After folding all of the clothing, she picked up the box and walked to her bathroom. In there, there was an extra toothbrush which she had bought for him. It was ice blue and simple; she put it in the box as well. She opened up her jewelry drawer and was met with the massive amount of jewelry. She sifted through it before finding his expensive _Rolex_ and she put it in the box as well.

Rukia walked back to the bed area and opened up a drawer in her nightstand and stared at the half full box that was inside her nightstand. She picked it up and examined it; she smiled at how much they had needed the contents in the box. She let her smile drop into a frown; she didn't need the box anymore. She folded up the small box and put it inside the bigger box.

Rukia carried the box and went out of the bedroom in search of anything that would bring back the memory of him.

_**Meanwhile: **_

Wiping off the sweat off his of brow, he put in more clothing items into the box. It was hard letting go of all the short skirts, dresses, shirts, pants, shorts, _underwear_ she had piled into his house. He folded them the best he could without getting overwhelmed by her intoxicating scent. With his dress shirt unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, his hands found the beer he had been drinking; he took a quick sip and stared at the box with longingly eyes. He hated packing up her things.

He walked to the bathroom and sifted through his drawers, finding a bag full of her extra cosmetics she planted into his apartment for when she stayed the night. He grabbed that, also along the way, grabbing her expensive jewelry pieces she had sometimes left behind in a rush. He put them into the box gently. He shifted around his bathroom area before he knocked a bottle over. He cursed slightly; thank god he had a rug he placed in the sink area. He bent down and examined it; it was Rukia's perfume bottle.

He took off the cap of the bottle and put his nose gently to it, taking a whiff of Rukia's scent that reminded him so much of her. He looked up at the ceiling and looked down at the bottle. He screwed on the cap and left it on his sink and walked away.

**Friday: **

Rukia brushed her hair away from her face as she pocketed her cell phone. Her arms wrapped around the large box that contained his belongings reeked of his scent. She stared at the building and mentally prepped herself. She walked up to the door and pushed on the large glass doors. She walked in and saw an assistant look up at Rukia as she came in.

"I presume you're Ms. Kuchiki?" The woman asked as she snapped her gum and Rukia smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I have an appointment with him in five minutes." Rukia said as the woman checked the schedule book and nodded. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"She's here to see him," The assistant was silent as she nodded, "I'll send her up." The woman hung up and looked at Rukia. "You may go up." Rukia nodded and gave a meek thank you as she made her way towards the familiar elevator.

Rukia got inside of the elevator and pressed the button to Hitsugaya's floor. She checked her reflection in the mirror in the elevator. She checked to make sure her make-up was fine. Once she deemed it acceptable, the elevator doors pulled themselves open. Rukia stepped onto the floor, her floral high heels squishing into the comfortable carpet.

Rukia walked down and saw Matsumoto talking to an assistant before looking over her shoulder to see Rukia. Matsumoto's face brightened as she gestured Rukia over.

Matsumoto turned her attention back to the assistant.

"Please get these sent down to the fourth floor. Thanks." Matsumoto turned her body and leaned against the counter.

"It's nice seeing you Rukia!" Matsumoto gave Rukia a hug which Rukia did her best to accept.

"It's nice seeing you too Rangiku, but my visit isn't pleasant." Rukia said as she looked down at the box of Hitsugaya's stuff and Rangiku looked at it.

"Is that his stuff?" Matsumoto asked and Rukia nodded slowly.

"Y-y-yeah, we just thought we needed to give each other back our stuff. I'll see you later Rangiku." Rukia turned on her heel and Rangiku watched Rukia head off to Hitsugaya's office.

"He still loves you, and you still love him." Rangiku whispered as she went back to her office.

Rukia stood at Hitsugaya's door and knocked on it softly. Rukia waited and in a matter of seconds, Hitsugaya opened the door quietly. He looked at Rukia sadly and gestured to inside of his office.

"Please come in." Hitsugaya held open his door and let Rukia come in, her scent hitting his nose, and vice versa, making each other slightly sadder than they already were. Rukia set the box down on his desk as he shut the door and walked around to his side of the desk.

"I'm curious as to why you called so soon about giving each other our stuff back." He bent down and got the box from underneath his desk and placed it on top of his desk. Rukia looked at him, and couldn't help but stare into his eyes – eyes that once looked lovingly at her. They were so sad and cold now. Rukia shrugged as she sadly smiled.

"Because it sucks seeing your stuff and then start crying about you." Rukia admitted and Hitsugaya nodded as he looked out of the window.

"Why would you cry about me? You don't care about me if you tried to kill me." Rukia felt a stab in her heart and she gripped the box. She looked at Hitsugaya as he turned back around to face her.

"Look, I know what I say won't matter, but I just need to tell you, I'm sorry." Hitsugaya stared at Rukia with his hands in his pockets and wrapped his attention around her. She licked her lips slightly. "I know what I did was wrong, and I'm really sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did, but I know my apologies don't mean much." Rukia felt a tear drop out of her eye and Hitsugaya yearned to reach out and wipe away her tears.

"I just want to say, before we go our own way, that I'm sorry, and I love you so much still. I know I don't deserve to be in your life anymore, but I just want to let you know that I love you a lot still. And if I wasn't a dumbass, I would've married you. Thank you for everything." Hitsugaya was shocked, but he tried his best to disguise it, Rukia reached out and grabbed the box filled with her belongings and tried her best to give him a smile while crying.

"I guess this is goodbye." Rukia whispered as she turned and began walking away, Hitsugaya watched as she opened the door, he felt his mouth open.

"I love you still too. Goodbye Rukia." He said as he watch Rukia stop, shiver, and he heard her stifled sobs as she closed the door behind her. Hitsugaya slumped down into his seat and closed his eyes.

Both had lost each other, and the feeling of losing each other was more painful than ever.

**Next Monday: **

"Rukia Kuchiki, are you ready to go back to work?" Yamamoto asked and Rukia sat in her seat, her eyes cold as she stared at Yamamoto.

"Always ready." Her voice was cold, emotionless, and everybody in the room noticed the toll of her break up had taken.

"You don't look healthy." Yamamoto commented and Rukia gently put her palms on the large table and looked up at him.

"Just go on with my damn assignment. Not like anything matters anymore." Everybody in the room was startled; Yamamoto coughed slightly before spinning a folder her way.

"I think you'll enjoy this assignment." Rukia sighed sadly as she took her finger and opened the folder carelessly. Placing a cheek onto her fist, she took one look at the photo before she widened her eyes and looked up.

"How can this be?" Rukia was shocked at her new assignment and looked around the room.

"Who's my customer?" Rukia asked and Yamamoto gestured to Gin and Rukia felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why though?" Gin went up and placed a hand on her shoulder and stared at her sympathetically.

"It recently came up in my memory that the idiot owed me a lot of money from a long time ago. He hasn't paid me back, and it was a really _large_ sum of money. He seemed to blow it off though." Rukia placed a hand onto Gin's hand as Gin bent down and got close to her ear.

"You need this. You're welcome." Gin said as he rose back up and Rukia blinked away the tears again. She looked up at Yamamoto who was looking at her.

"Do you accept?" Yamamoto asked and Rukia nodded her head.

"Yes." Yamamoto felt himself smile under his beard.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I expect Kariya Jin to be dead in a week, is that understood?" Rukia smiled as she tapped her long nails against the desk.

"Crystal clear." Rukia smirked.

It was time for payback.

**Author's note: I'm back! I'm so sorry for leaving this story behind, but it's almost finished! 2 – 3 more chapters and it's done! Thank you guys for sticking by me! **

**Read, enjoy, review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: I'm back and the only reason why I was delayed was because my computer which I wrote everything on crashed on me finally. LOL. More like I dropped it on the floor. LOL. :'D let's get on with it?**

Okay, so I re uploaded this chapter because someone was nice enough to tell me that I uploaded my other story's chapter onto this one as well. This is why I need you guys to review so if I mess up, you guys can tell me. BTW, this is going to sound very insulting, but the HitsuRuki community doesn't even review anymore onto stories. ._. PLEASE REVIEW. JESUS…  


**Assassinated Love:  
**

Rukia tapped the vial that held a clear solution in it. She turned to the brilliant mind that had created it for her.

"You're sure it won't leave a trace?" Rukia asked and the scientist let out a cackle.

"When I have ever failed you Ms. Kuchiki? Now go on, I have more work to do." The scientist waved her off and Rukia smiled as she tucked it in the box specially designed for it.

"Thanks Dr. Kurotsuchi." Rukia pushed the door open and bumped into a tall man. She looked up and saw Akon, Kurotsuchi's assistant besides Nemu, staring at Rukia. The paperwork he had been holding had been dropped on the floor due to their accident.

"I'm sorry Akon." Rukia bent down to pick up the papers, Akon joining her immediately.

"It's fine Rukia." Rukia picked up the last paper and handed her stack to Akon who had began piling them neatly in his arms. Rukia flashed him a small smile and turned to the direction of her destination.

"Wait, Rukia, can I ask you something?" Akon asked and Rukia turned around with an arched brow.

"What is it Akon?" Akon rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"I know you just recently broke up with your ex and stuff, but," Rukia already knew what direction the conversation was headed to.

"But?" She decided playing dumb was her best bet so that she wouldn't have to hurt his feelings by cutting him off directly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a cup of coffee or something, sometime soon." Akon smiled at her awkwardly and Rukia fiddled with the hem of her sleeveless purple blouse.

"Look Akon, you're nice and everything. But I'm not really _over_ my ex-boyfriend, so I'm going to have to decline your offer. Sorry." Rukia tucked a strand behind her ear, "I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you around Akon." Akon watched as Rukia turned on her expensive black pumps and clacked away. Akon shrugged.

"At least you tried Akon." Akon muttered to himself as he entered into Mayuri's office.

Next Day:

Rukia and Renji snapped the lids onto their coffees, an extra cup in Rukia's hand. Renji took a sip out of his as they walked to Rukia's destination.

"Are you going to be okay doing this?" Renji asked as Rukia touched her long honey brown waved wig and checked to make sure she still had her brown eye contacts in.

"I've been waiting for this chance for a long time." Rukia commented as they sat down on a fountain curb as Rukia reapplied her lipstick and blotted it.

"Do you think you'll be happier once you get rid of him?" Renji bit into his chocolate pastry and Rukia shrugged as she took a sip of her own coffee.

"Of course not, but it'll put me at peace, I won't have to worry about him hurting _him_ anymore." Renji nudged Rukia playfully but Rukia still looked depressed and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong now?" Rukia took a sip of her coffee as Renji stared at her. Rukia looked out into the public, sighed, and took a sip of her coffee.

"I think after this assignment, I'm going to leave Karakura." Renji sputtered out his coffee and stared at Rukia in shock.

"What?!" Rukia took a sip of her coffee and frowned.

"There's nothing left for me here. I don't want to kill people anymore; I don't want to hurt people anymore." Renji relaxed a bit and understood why Rukia had made plans to leave. She was right, she wouldn't have anything if she quit the business, and she would be lonely and miserable here.

"Well, as your best friend, I would beg you to stay. But I do understand where you're coming from," Renji glanced at his watch, he nudged Rukia. "Hey, it's time for you to go." Rukia stood up and nodded as she turned on her heel.

"You know Rukia; don't give up because you know you can. Things will turn around." Rukia turned around, looked at Renji, and gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks Renji." Rukia began walking away, heading off to Kariya's office.

Rukia arrived shortly, breezed through clearance, and clipped on her badge that stated she was going to be a temporary assistant for Kariya today. Climbing quickly into the empty elevator, she checked up on her wig, and made sure her contacts were still in place. She looked down at the coffee cup designated for Kariya and took a deep breath.

She reached Kariya's floor and made her way to a secretary positioned in front of the elevator.

"Hi, where's Mr. Jin's office? I'm his temp for today." The secretary told Rukia the directions, which Rukia followed carefully, quickly becoming satisfied that she had found Kariya's office. Rukia knocked on the door, hearing Kariya's voice saying, _'Come in.'_ she opened the door and entered quietly. Giving him a fake smile, she bowed slightly.

"Good morning Mr. Jin, I'm Aimi, it's a pleasure working for you today. " Kariya stopped his writing, looked up at Rukia, folded his hands together, and smiled.

"Aimi," Kariya said, making Rukia just a little nervous, "Your name means love beauty, right?" Rukia nodded. "It suits you." Rukia sucked in her lips and withdrew them again as she threw him a cute smile.

"Thank you sir." Rukia bounded forward and gestured to the extra cup of coffee in her hand. "I got you coffee, I presume coffee with cream is your preference?" Kariya nodded and took the cup of coffee.

"You know people very well; coffee with cream is my choice of coffee." Kariya swirled it around, discreetly sniffing it, deeming it edible, he took a sip and relished in the taste of freshly brewed coffee.

"I guess you could say that," Rukia crossed one leg over the other and drank from her cup of coffee, "I'm guilty of asking around the office to see how you take your coffee." Kariya smiled and drank another sip of his coffee.

"So you're a woman who likes to study up on other people. I like that." Rukia was done smiling at him, but anything to keep Kariya happy so far, she would do.

"Thank you sir." Kariya inspected Rukia, her face, her body, and smiled.

"We should go out to dinner tonight." Rukia almost snorted at the idea, but kept her composure.

_'He'll be dead by then, but keep on smiling Rukia.'  
_  
"Maybe, if I don't have anything to do." Rukia turned away, presenting her backside to him and feeling his eyes roam down south of her body.

"Well, you should try to make time, I'm interesting, if I do say so myself." Rukia stopped, turned her head and shrugged as she smiled.

"I guess I'll be the judge of that. I must get to work now. That's what I'm here for." Kariya waved her off while taking another sip of his coffee. Rukia rolled her eyes as she exited his office and entered the office next to his to keep an eye on him.

Rukia played around in her office for hours, pretending to be working on paper work while she looked at a computer screen that was hooked up to Kariya's office. He had shown no sign of dying so far, even after he had guzzled her special coffee after she left the office. She watched him throw away the cup and continue working for a couple of hours.

Rukia would go into his office to _check_ up on him, braced herself for a comment he would say about letting him take her out to dinner, and walked out after finding he hadn't collapsed yet.

Rukia immediately dialed Mayuri and heard him pick up the phone.

"What is it Ms. Kuchiki?" Rukia growled into the phone quietly.

"Why is it taking forever for Kariya to collapse?" She heard Mayuri laughing into the phone, making her frown.

'If he finished the drink hours ago, give him thirty more minutes and he'll be slumped over dead." Rukia rolled her eyes and relaxed.

"Okay Kurotsuchi, bye." Mayuri hung up, Rukia twirled the pen in her fingers, and glanced at the clock and her camera.

Just thirty more minutes.

-30 minutes later-

Rukia got some files in hand and walked out of her office and saw everybody working, Rukia knocked on the door and went inside the office. She saw Kariya slumped over his desk; she locked the door and softly smiled. She went to his desk and checked his pulse. It was gone.

"This won't prove that he's dead at all." Rukia looked down and saw a letter opener, wrapped a tissue around the handle, and examined it. It was sharp enough. Gripping Kariya's dead head, she tilted his head back so he was sitting upright again, Rukia walked back so she was standing a good distance away from him. She raised the letter opener, looked at Kariya's neck and threw the letter opener with as much force as she could. She saw the letter opener jam into Kariya's neck with a little blood trickling down.

"I guess this means I'm done." Rukia went over to Kariya's dead body, took the tissue attached to the letter opener and stuffed it into her pocket. Rukia opened the door again and checked to make sure everybody was working.

Rukia sucked in a breath and let out a blood curdling scream, attracting workers to come and see why Rukia had screamed. The secretary and many other workers asked Rukia what had happened, but Rukia pointed a shaky finger to Kariya to which they looked inside and gasped in horror.

"Someone call the police!" The secretary yelled as a worker had already whipped out his phone and began dialing the appropriate number.

Rukia began fake crying and turned around to see Uryu standing there with a signal saying it was time to leave. Rukia felt Uryu grab onto her arm, pulling her out of the crowd, into an empty elevator waiting for them.

"Nice acting." Uryu commented as Rukia wiped up her fake tears and touched up on her make up.

"Thanks." The elevator bell dinged, Uryu and Rukia stepped out of the elevator down onto the lobby, and exited as they saw the cops and medics rushing in quickly passing by them.

Rukia stepped into Uryu's car, he started driving away quickly, giving Rukia time to take off her wig and contact lenses and dispose them in a small garbage bag.

"Are you happy that he's gone now?" Rukia looked out the window and remained silent for a while.

"No, I'm still not happy Uryu." Uryu got quiet and continued driving on as Rukia stared sadly at the window.

**Author's note: You guys weren't probably expecting Kariya to die that way huh? Well, I thought I should've made it more dramatic, but then Kariya would've taken forever to die if he found out Rukia was trying to kill him. There is like 2 more chapters left of this story! Please review, thank you guys so much for sticking by me! **  
_  
_

**  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Ugh, sorry guys I never wrapped this up quickly. I finally found time! Whee! Let's get it on. **

**Chapter 24: Assassinated Love **

"So, my flight's coming in about nine in the morning. Will you be there to pick me up?" Rukia asked as she shifted her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she picked up a box, moved it to her room, and dropped it on her bed nearby her clothes sprawled there too.

"Of course, your apartment is being furnished right now. It's a great view of Shanghai." The deep voice rumbled in the background.

"At least Shanghai's a shopping district – I'll enjoy the shopping there." Rukia mumbled as she folded up her clothes and began putting them in the box neatly.

"Yes, I'll see you in a week. Goodbye Uncle Komamura." Rukia took the phone away from her ear and pressed the end button as she heard him mutter a goodbye into the phone as well. Rukia pocketed her phone and looked behind her to the living room and saw a sprawl of boxes everywhere.

Rukia felt her phone ring again as she picked it up – seeing it was Matsumoto calling.

"What's up Rangiku?" Rukia asked as she bent down to go pick up a shirt she had dropped. Rukia could hear Rangiku filing her manicured nails.

"I'm having a little get together in two weeks, do you want to go?" Rukia rubbed her cool hand on her forehead and sighed sadly.

"I can't make it, I'm sorry." Rukia sat down as she picked up on Rangiku drop her nail file and listen into the phone more.

"Why not? I was looking forward to getting drunk with you again!" Rangiku whined softly and Rukia clamped the back of her neck with a free hand.

"I'm actually moving to China in a week." Rukia spoke quietly as she gripped her blanket to play around with them.

"What, why?! You can't leave good ol' Japan!" Rukia laughed bitterly as she held in the tears.

"I need a fresh start, I can't stay here. I feel like shit for hurting him, he's the only man I've even considered marrying. I need to get away from everything." Rangiku sighed as she shrugged.

"You know, even the sun on the worst days set." Rangiku said, Rukia breathed deeply and exhaled loudly.

"I don't want to stay; I'll talk to you still. I'm going now, I have to finish packing. Goodbye." Rukia heard Rangiku call out for her to stay on the phone, but Rukia hung up anyways. Rukia let a solemn tear drop silently as she began packing again.

_Meanwhile: _

Rangiku stared at the screen of the disconnected call, sighed, and then exited out of the call. Rangiku looked at her calendar slipped under the glass of her desk and saw that Rukia was leaving in five days.

Matsumoto got up swiftly and peeked into the small window that connected her's and Hitsugaya's offices. Rangiku saw Hitsugaya toying with the small box that held the diamond ring that would've been on Rukia's finger. He rubbed his face in distraught, rubbing at his eyes to keep himself awake from the lack of sleep he had been enduring lately.

Rangiku looked back at the calendar; she took out a sticky note, grabbed a pink pen, and wrote neatly on it. Walking out of her office, she walked into Hitsugaya's and held the folded note in her fingertips.

"You didn't knock." Hitsugaya muttered as he never looked up at Rangiku as he continued toying with the small box.

"You wouldn't have let me in if I did. You feeling okay so far?" Rangiku asked as she shifted around uncomfortably in her position in front of him. Hitsugaya looked up at her, showing tired eyes shot with red from lack of sleep.

"I feel like shit. Thanks. I'm not sure if I should even try to talk to her or not. All I know is that I love her, but I don't know if I want to forgive her." Rangiku shrugged as she stepped forward so she was facing him. She put the note on his desk and slid it towards him.

"Well if you want her to still be around for you two to talk to each other, you might want to read this. But if you don't want to see her again, just crumple the note and move on from her. I thought of all people, you deserve to know what she just told me. I'll bring you your lunch." Rangiku nodded her head and turned on her heel to walk away and give him privacy.

Hitsugaya saw Rangiku leaving his office. Hitsugaya stared at the sticky note that honestly made him feel nervous. Hitsugaya wanted to crumple the note so badly, but he knew his heart yearned for him to go and open the stupid note. Hitsugaya put the box on his desk and leaned forward to take the note in his hands. It couldn't hurt to read it. Hitsugaya opened up the note with shaking hands.

'_Rukia's moving to China in a week. You want her? Go get her. If you don't, you deserve happiness then. She misses you.' _

Hitsugaya sucked in his breath as he folded up the note and put it into his pants pocket.

From the small window, Hitsugaya had failed to notice that Rangiku had been watching the whole time, smiling in hopes of her favorite couple coming back to life.

Next day:

Renji sipped on his beer as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Renji sighed as he watched Rukia stack another box full of stuff into the corner where four big boxes were already stacked on top of each other.

"You don't have to go, you do realize this right?" Renji stated to her as she dropped the box in the right place, turned around, and rested her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to be an assassin anymore. I think it's time for a fresh start. It'll be good for me. I'll never have to be an assassin ever again in Shanghai." Rukia saw Renji roll his eyes.

"You already quit the business, and Yamamoto promised to leave you alone. Your brother and your sister want you to stay. I don't know what else you want; you basically got rid of your old life already!" Renji yelled, looking for anything to make one of his best friends stay in Karakura. Rukia shook her head as she gestured for him to come into her bedroom.

"I'm not trying to run away from the business. I need to stop thinking about him." Rukia and Renji picked up the heaviest and largest box together and transported it to the living room.

"You're ridiculous if you think moving to another country will help get rid of your problems. Why don't you go talk to him about it or something? Get some closure." Renji suggested, Rukia and Renji dropped the box as they collapsed on the couch together.

"We already talked, he hates me, I still love him. We gave each other our stuff back. There's nothing left for me here. I know I'm running away, but I don't really have anything left in my life here in Japan. Sorry Renji." Renji sighed tiredly.

"If that's what you want," Renji extended an arm and wrapped it around Rukia's shoulders to bring her closer so she would lean on him. "Then I support you, as your best friend, I'll support you." Rukia smiled against him as a tear fell down her face.

"Thanks Renji." Rukia said as Renji turned on the T.V.

-Meanwhile-

Rangiku stared out of her doorway that led to her balcony, enjoying the sunset in Karakura. She heard her bed sheets ruffling, instinctively she pulled her robe closer to her body to keep her nude body warm.

"I'm surprised you're up." Her husband's voice sang as he laid naked in bed, leaning on his side with his hand propping up his head.

"When's Rukia leaving?" Rangiku asked as she saw an airplane lifting off into the air. Gin shrugged as he stared at his wife of five years.

"This Saturday, so I guess you heard about her leaving too?" Rangiku sighed sadly as she turned around to face him.

"I don't get it, they both love each other. They're just running away from how they really feel." Rangiku pouted as Gin shrugged again.

"She thinks it's good for her. No one can stop her but herself from going to Shanghai." Rangiku sighed sadly.

"I wish things weren't so difficult between the two." Rangiku saw Gin rise from the bed and wrap the thinnest blanket they had around his hips. He walked over, slipping his hands around her waist, facing her to the balcony glass doors again, and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"We can only hope that both of them realize that they're meant for each other. All we can do is watch. Some of us in this lifetime aren't so lucky with love. I'm just glad we found each other." Gin muttered as he placed a light kiss on her bare neck. Rangiku placed a hand on his face and kept it there.

"I guess so; do you know what airport she's going to?" Rangiku asked, Gin raised his eyebrows as he thought about the location of the airport.

"Karakura International Airport, it's the only airport that flies out to other countries." Rangiku only nodded.

Rangiku breathed as she finished her text, arousing her husband awake from his slumber after they had fooled around again.

"Turn off the damn phone honey; you've been off of work since closing time today. Go to sleep." Gin muttered as he dug his face into a pillow.

"Alright honey, I'm almost done anyways." Rangiku saw her screen turn black again as she saw the "Sent Message" sign fading away.

'_Rukia's leaving in 2 days at the Karakura International Airport in the afternoon. If you want her, go get her.' _

**Author's note: Like I said, I apologize for the wait. I've just been busy! I'll see you guys soon to finish this up! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Hey guys…I'm back! :'D Sorry I made you guys wait for so long. This is the finale guys! ): I'm so sorry I kept all of you waiting! I've just been a little lazy cat, so that's about it. But I'm back! **

**Thank you to all the readers, reviews, and love you have sent me for this story. I couldn't be more grateful for your love and support. This is going to be my last HitsuRuki story 3 **

**Assassinated Love: **

Rukia woke up and groaned as the sunlight blinded her. Lifting her head up from the pillow, she looked around and saw the bare walls. A frown came onto her face.

'_Oh that's right…I'm moving to China today, for forever. Goodbye Karakura.' _Rukia pulled herself out of bed and walked to her kitchen. Opening the fridge, she dug out the sliced up fruit she had cut herself last night for breakfast and began munching on that. Her cellphone rang and Rukia glanced at the caller id before picking it up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" All she heard was an excited squeal.

"Rukia! You're not going to believe it!" Rukia stuffed a strawberry into her mouth and chewed.

"What is it Orihime?" Rukia grabbed a cup of water and took a sip of that as she awaited Orihime's surprise.

"I'm pregnant!" Orihime shouted, Rukia almost spit out the strawberry and water mush she had in her mouth.

"Orihime," Rukia swallowed, "That's great! When did you find out that you were pregnant?" Rukia asked as she wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Rukia then heard a knocking on her door, which meant that the newspaper was there. Rukia walked around to the door, opened it, and quickly grabbed the newspaper from hall and smiled at the front page.

"I found out last night! I had a feeling so I went to check, and I guess I was right because now I'm pregnant!" Orihime squealed, Rukia read the title of the newspaper,

"_KARIYA JIN FOUND DEAD IN HIS OFFICE." _

"I'm so happy for you!" Rukia smiled as she read on and the newspaper said they had no leads whatsoever on who killed Kariya. All the police knew was that he was poisoned and there was damage done post mortem.

"Well, I also wanted you to be the god mother to my child." Rukia stopped looking at the newspaper and focused in on her friend.

"You want me…to be the godmother?" Rukia asked slowly. She could hear a silence go over the both of them.

"Of course! I mean, I know it would be hard for you to visit, but I think you would be a great god mother!" Rukia felt a wash of sadness go over her; her moving to Shanghai would cause her to miss out on a lot of her friends' lives and what they were up to. But she knew she needed the fresh start.

"Yeah, of course, I would love to be your child's god mother. I feel honored. Thank you Orihime, though I can't really imagine Ichigo being a father." Rukia laughed and she heard Orihime laugh as well.

"Well I'm sure we're going to learn how to be parents together! Anyways, I've got to go to the office now, I wish I could see you off today, but I can't. I'm sorry Rukia." Orihime apologized, Rukia shrugged.

"No, no, don't even worry about it Orihime! I'm a big girl, I can handle myself and going to the airport with just Ichigo. Bye Orihime." Rukia hung up and grabbed a grape to pop in her mouth as she stopped herself from crying.

**Meanwhile: **

Rangiku's heels squished in the carpet as she knocked on Hitsugaya's door.

"Can I come in?" Rangiku asked as she got a grunt in reply, meaning that she was allowed access. Pushing open the door, she walked right in, tossed the newspaper on the desk and sat down across from him.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya said as he finished typing up a business report.

"Thought you might be interested in the news today." Rangiku said casually as she twirled the pen she found behind tucked on top of her ear.

"Isn't there such a thing called the internet?" Rangiku rolled her eyes as she lifted up the newspaper and chucked it in his face.

"Oh my god just read the damn newspaper!" Rangiku fussed as Hitsugaya took a hold of the newspaper and glared at her.

"You bi-," His words were stopped as he read the front page of the newspaper and saw the title that indicated that Kariya had been murdered.

"This can't be." Hitsugaya whispered as Rangiku crossed her arms under her chest.

"Well it is. Looks like Rukia saved you before he could get to you." Hitsugaya took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"Look if this is another rant on how I should go get Rukia back, I don't think it's going to happen. She's going to Shanghai today." Hitsugaya sounded annoyed, but his face softened up, "I don't think she even wants us to get back together if she's leaving." Rangiku looked down at the carpet and then back to him.

"Well some of us are going to say goodbye to her, you could come with us." Hitsugaya ran a hand through his white locks.

"I'm not going to stop her from doing what she wants." Rangiku stood up, infuriated.

"You know you want her back, and I'm pretty sure she wants you back! You guys even admitted to loving each other still! I know she lied to you, but that doesn't mean that she never loved you or cared about you or your relationship was a whole lie. It's not like the same thing happened to Rukia like what happened to Momo, and Momo was found alive." Rangiku stood, waiting for Hitsugaya to respond back to her.

"I don't know anymore, okay? I do still love her, but she's going now, meaning she's probably done with me." Rangiku made a noise of irritation and rubbed her temples with her long nails.

"If you love her like you say you will, and if she loves you like she says she does, I don't see a problem. Whatever, you do what you want and probably walk out on your one true love; we're saying goodbye at 5 P.M. I hope I see you there." Rangiku walked out of his office, slamming the door behind her. Hitsugaya stared at the closed door, feeling slightly annoyed. But his expression softened after a few seconds, Rangiku did have a defining point, he just wasn't sure. He looked at his watch and saw it was 10 A.M. His chewed on his bottom lip and began opening the largest drawer in his desk.

He saw the small velvet blue box and grabbed it. Opening it, he saw the beautiful ring that reminded him of Rukia's eyes. His heart felt a tug, and he closed the box and went back to work.

**Hours later: **

Rukia poked her ramen noodles in distaste. The noodles were good, but she was feeling depressed that she was leaving Karakura, but she knew she didn't have a life in Karakura anymore.

"You're not going to eat?" Ichigo managed to say through a mouth full of ramen. Rukia shrugged as she lifted up some ramen noodles, about to put it in her mouth, but she dropped it, she just wasn't hungry. She hadn't been hungry for the past few weeks. She wasn't hungry, but she knew she had to eat.

Rukia managed to put ramen back into her mouth and continue eating.

"Have you been getting any sleep?" Ichigo asked as he used his spoon to bring up the wonderful broth up to his awaiting mouth.

"Not much." Rukia took a drink of her iced water and realized she was almost done with her ramen noodles.

"You excited to go to Shanghai? Well you better not, since you're leaving all of us behind." Ichigo joked as Rukia glared at him.

"You know I wouldn't leave if I didn't mess up everything. I dropped the business, lost the man I love, and seems like my life has been going down the shitter." Rukia bit back as finished the last of her ramen noodles and reduced herself to drinking her iced water.

"You're just running away from your problems." Rukia rolled her eyes and felt slightly annoyed.

"Well you're not me. Anyways, let's change the topic," Rukia crossed a leg over another, "You excited for the baby?" Ichigo spluttered and spit out all of the ramen he had in his mouth.

"_Excuse me? What did you just say?" _Rukia blinked in surprise, Orihime hadn't told him yet…

'_Oops…'_ Rukia tried to whistle to casually brush it off.

"Did I say baby?! I meant…uhm…oh shit," Rukia couldn't leave the topic now, "Ichigo, Orihime's pregnant. I thought she told you…but I guess you're hearing it now!" Rukia tried to explain with the best enthusiasm she could muster up.

"Me and Orihime…are having a BABY?!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs, causing other diners to look at him.

"Yes?" Rukia answered, Ichigo set down his chopsticks, and his eyes became hard and frozen. Rukia took her chopstick and aimed, smiling in delight as the chopstick lightly hit Ichigo's forehead.

"Ichigo, back to reality, you idiot. You're not mad at her right?" Rukia would never live it down if she ruined Orihime's and Ichigo's marriage.

"No of course not, I'm just…surprised. We haven't even talked about kids all that much." Ichigo said quietly, and Rukia relaxed.

"One of my best friends is going to be a dad! With any luck, you'll end up like your father." Ichigo snapped out of his concentrated phase and glared at her.

"Oh _hell_ no. I'm not ending up like that crazy psychopath. I'm going to be a good father!" Ichigo thrust his thumb so it touched his chest. Rukia smiled lightly. She couldn't believe she was going to miss out on all of this when she was gone in Shanghai.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Rukia looked at her cellphone and saw it was almost time for her to leave. Rukia sighed and got out her wallet and paid the correct amount of yen for both of their meals. "It's time." Rukia said, Ichigo's smile slowly turned into a frown and he nodded. Ichigo saw she had paid for their meals; Ichigo gathered up the yen and shoved it back in her face, quickly shelled out the yen needed plus tip and pushed her out of the restaurant.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rukia shouted with her fist tight with her yen. Ichigo shoved her into the car.

"I'm not letting my best friend of years pay for her last meal in Karakura! Let's get you to the airport!" Ichigo started driving to the airport.

The car ride to the airport wasn't so bad. Ichigo tried to lighten the gloomy mood, but he felt a little sad that his best friend was going to leave Karakura forever.

Once Ichigo parked in the airport parking garage, they began taking out all of her items. He helped her get most of them and they started making their way towards the airport.

"You nervous?" Ichigo asked as they situated themselves in the elevator.

"Yeah, hopefully this fresh start won't feel so horrible after I live in Shanghai for a while." Ichigo went silent, the elevator opened up and they walked out, immediately entering the airport.

Rukia checked in and she and Ichigo started walking towards the gate. They turned the corner, and Rukia felt her vision go black because of Ichigo's hand.

"I have a surprise for you, just keep walking." Rukia followed him and they kept on walking. Ichigo made her stop after a while.

"Why are we stopping?" Rukia asked as Ichigo took his hand off of her eyes, and she saw all of her friends there.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Rukia asked as she began walking towards them and giving them hugs.

"We came here to say goodbye to you! Since we know it's your last day!" Rangiku spoke up and Rukia smiled at all of them.

"Aww, thanks you guys. I really appreciate it. I'll miss all of you." They gave her warm smiles, and Rukia felt Hisana embrace her.

"I'll miss you so much little sister, take care okay?" Hisana whispered, Rukia nodded and had to stop herself from crying. Rukia looked up to see Byakuya with a relaxed facial expression, not one with stiffness or one filled with coldness. Byakuya held out a handkerchief for his wife, and as Hisana separated herself, Rukia saw Hisana take the cloth and dab at her eyes. Rukia smiled.

"Don't be sad, I'll come visit a couple times a year." Rukia rubbed Hisana's arm, and Byakuya gently took Hisana back so they could stand with the rest of the large group.

"I'll miss all of you. I'll try to visit as much as I can." Rukia offered as she gave a sad smile.

"Well I hope I'm not too late in changing your mind." Rukia's ears picked up the voice; he hadn't been part of the crowd. Rukia saw her friends split evenly as they made a small pathway for the man. Rukia felt her eyes widen a bit, she hadn't expected him to care at all.

"Looks like I'm not late." Hitsugaya greeted, with his hands in his pockets. Rukia could tell he just came from work, he looked handsome in his suit, she noted. Rukia chewed on her lip; she didn't know what to say. Why was he here?

"I didn't expect you to show up, or even care that I was leaving." Rukia tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I read about Kariya." Hitsugaya stated to break the silence that was growing. Rukia nodded slowly.

"Yeah, me too, I'm glad someone got to him first before he could get to you." Hitsugaya had confirmed his suspicion that she had been the one to murder Kariya for him.

"Yeah, me too, if nobody had gotten to him, I probably wouldn't be here." Rukia nodded, he looked away.

"Uhm, I'll miss you a lot. I'm still not over you. I hope you find happiness though." Rukia replied, Hitsugaya groaned silently in the frustration.

"Look Rukia, I think it's quite obvious we're not over each other. I miss you a lot; all I ever think about is you. I heard you were going to Shanghai, and at first I wasn't going to do anything about it since I thought you deciding to leave that meant that was going to be the end of us. But thanks to a friend," Hitsugaya looked at Rangiku, who seemed to be almost crying and happy that he came. "I decided you're the one worth fighting for."

Rukia felt a tear slip but she quickly wiped it away. Rukia noticed all of her friends were listening intently.

"I'm really sorry that everything happened the way it did. I know you had a hard time grasping what I did. I never meant to kill you honestly, but I knew eventually if I didn't, Kariya would've just done it himself. But I couldn't do it; I loved you too much to do it." Hitsugaya nodded in acceptance. Rukia then opened her mouth, "I still love you a lot."

"I still love you a lot too Rukia." Hitsugaya looked down and then looked back up at her, "Look, I don't care what you almost did to me, or whatever you used to do for a living. I cared about you, and only you. I was just hurt that you even attempted to hurt me, but I'm over it. I realized you're still the same girl I fell in love with, and our relationship was real, and you doing whatever you did doesn't change a thing."

Hitsugaya slipped his hand to grasp the velvet blue box in his jacket pocket. He brought it out and played with it in his hand. He ignored the small gasps from her friends. Rukia felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw the small box.

"So that's why," He began walking towards her, "I decided that you are the love of my life, and you're the perfect one for me, or at least I think so," he chuckled, he stopped in front of her and saw the tears spill, he wiped it with his thumb. He backed up a little, "Rukia, I'm going to be honest, you're the only girl who'd ever look great with this ring." He stood straight, hearing the squeals and sounds of excitement.

"Rukia, please don't go to Shanghai. I need you."

Rukia felt her heart stop, and her heart warming up. Tears of joy weren't held back, even though she tried. He forgave her, and he loved her, even though she had put him through probably the worst time of his life.

She knew he was the one for her. He was the one who made her laugh, feel special, gave her the warm feeling in her stomach every time they were together. He was the one she held most dear in her heart, she knew this was it.

He opened up the box and presented it to her. The ring now seemed so much more beautiful than it had a month ago.

She walked closer to him and turned her head slightly so she could see her friends. Her friends and family were cheering her on to say yes. When she pulled her face back so she could face him again, he inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me?" Rukia smiled at him, the tears were dried, and she didn't care that everybody was staring at them, to her; it felt like they were the only two people in the airport. Rukia grabbed his arm slightly, tugging him towards her, and she kissed him. She heard the shouts and cheers that came along with her answer to his proposal. He had kissed her back.

When they broke the kiss, Rukia smiled at him.

"Of course I will." Hitsugaya laughed as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I'm glad you didn't say no." He bumped his forehead against hers.

"This probably means I'm not going to Shanghai." Rukia and Hitsugaya shared a laugh. They kissed again and then felt her friends crowding around them and cheering for them.

They were congratulating her, and happy that she wasn't moving to Shanghai after all. Her friends requested they kiss in front of them. Hitsugaya and Rukia shared a tender kiss in front of their friends.

The newly engaged couple walked around and talked to all of Rukia's friends. Hitsugaya personally thanked Rangiku, and Rukia was showing off the ring to Hisana, Byakuya, and all of her friends.

Hitsugaya and Rukia shared a loving look at each other, and both knew, their life together was just beginning, and their future looked bright.

**THE END.**

**Author's note: WHOA I finished! After all of this time of stalling you guys! I'm really sorry that I took forever to finish this story. **

**I really appreciate every read, every review, and every one of you guys sticking with me until the end. I know it took a while, but I love all of you guys. Thank you for sharing this journey with me, and this presumably crappy story into a decent one. **

**I'll miss the HitsuRuki fandom because I will not be writing for it anymore. I love all of you guys. Take care! **


End file.
